Mon fils, ma bataille
by Julindy
Summary: fem!Bilbo/Thorin. Pour avoir volé l'Arkenstone, Bila est bannie d'Erebor par Thorin. Alors elle fuit devant la haine et le mépris qu'il lui porte désormais. Elle fuit, sans savoir qu'elle est enceinte. Qu'elle porte son enfant. Quarante-cinq ans plus tard, le destin se charge de les réunir. Mais tant d'années ont passées... Que reste-t-il de leur amour ?
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je me lance enfin dans la publication d'une vrai histoire ! C'est à dire autre chose que des OS. En vérité, le texte traine depuis des mois sur mon ordi. Et puis bon, je me décide enfin à en faire vraiment quelque chose !**

**Je pense que ça peut en rassurer certains, alors je précise que j'ai déjà une quinzaine de chapitres d'écrits, et j'en suis à la réécriture/retouche du quatrième. Sans compter l'écriture de la suite bien sûr ! Alors ****OUI****, cette histoire aura une fin, j'ai (dans l'ensemble) le plan en tête... il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire ! Je tiens à remercier Aliena Wyvern, qui m'a poussé à continuer à écrire cette fic en laquelle je ne croyais pas du tout, ainsi qu'à la publier. Merci Aliena !**

**Disclaimer**** : L'univers et les personnages sont Tolkien (sauf certains que vous découvrirez en temps voulu !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>-« Toi ! Comment as-tu osé ? » tonna la voix rauque de Thorin.<p>

-« Thorin… » osa la petite hobbit.

-« Non ! Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je te faisais confiance Bila ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Thorin et Bila se tenaient face à face. La faible distance les séparant semblait pourtant infranchissable. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Smaug était mort, Erebor avaient été reconquise, et tout semblait désormais leur sourire. Mais personne n'avaient prévu les hommes d'Esgaroth et les elfes de Thranduil dans l'équation. Leurs menaces, et l'entêtement de Thorin. Alors Bila avait volé l'Arkenstone, pour tenter d'éviter le déclenchement d'un conflit armé entre les différents partis. Mais pour quel résultat !

-« Je voulais juste éviter la guerre ! » tenta-t-elle maladroitement de se justifier. « Une guerre stupide, qui n'aurait fait que rependre du sang inutilement ! Le sang du peuple que tu as juré de protéger ! J'ai fait ça pour le bien de tous ! »

-« En donnant à nos ennemis la pierre de mes ancêtres ? Le plus précieux joyau de mon peuple ! L'Arkenstone ! »

-« Mais enfin Thorin ! Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? » dit Bila, haussant à son tour le ton. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire cailloux, juste une pierre un peu plus brillante que les autres ! »

-« Ce _vulgaire caillou_ comme tu l'appelle, » hurla Thorin, « est le symbole du pouvoir et du droit légitime de régner chez les descendants de Durin ! »

-« Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! » explosa à son tour Bila. « Ce n'est pas l'Arkenstone qui a fait la renommée de la lignée de Durin, mais bien le courage, la force et la bonté de ses membres ! Cette pierre n'y est pour rien ! »

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu n'es pas des notre ! Tu es une hobbit, pas une naine ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû venir ! »

Bila recula comme s'il l'avait frappé. Les autres nains, ébahis devant tant de haine, ne soufflaient mot. Mais il n'en avait pas finit.

-« Donne-moi une bonne raison, rien qu'une seule, à ta présence parmi nous ! Je ne me fais pas de souci, tu n'en trouveras pas. Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, un poids qui nous a gênés tout au long de cette aventure. Tu nous as retardés, affaiblis, perturbés, encombrés. Pour sauver ta misérable vie, nous avons risqué les nôtres. Tu es lâche Bila. Drapée dans ta vertu, tu te caches derrières de beaux prétextes et de belles paroles. Paroles qui ne sont que des mensonges ! »

-« Non ! C'est faux ! C'est… »

Le coup que Thorin lui porta la fit taire. Elle tomba violemment au sol, s'écorchant sur la pierre rugueuse. Le sang perlait sur ses bras, et sa joue la cuisait. Elle trouva malgré tout la force de se relever. Sans une seconde le lâcher des yeux.

-« C'est vraiment ce que tu pense ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. « En es-tu vraiment certain, au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur ? »

-« Oui c'est ce que je pense. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te rencontrer… » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Bila sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle voulait prouver à Thorin qu'il avait tord, leur histoire en valait la peine, que c'était lui l'aveugle sur la situation, lui qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Lui hurler ses sentiments à la figure, dans une tentative déjà avortée de le faire plier. Mais elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle bien exprimer qu'elle n'avait pas déjà dit ?

-« Que va-t-il se passer alors ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

-« Tu vas partir d'ici, et retourner d'où tu viens. Regagner la Comté, et rejoindre le _trou_ que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. »

-« Mais Thorin je… »

-« Bila Baggins, tu es bannie en ce jour d'Erebor pour haute trahison, sur décision royale. Ta sanction prend effet immédiatement, pour aujourd'hui et à jamais. Si tu as l'audace de revenir un jour en Erebor, ton unique châtiment sera la mort. »

Elle leva alors la tête vers lui et le regarda bien en face, espérant trouver dans ses yeux la preuve qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, qu'il mentait. Trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Mais elle ne vit dans son regard que du mépris et de la haine. Ce n'était plus le nain qu'elle avait connu, côtoyé, choyé, aimé. Non, ce n'était plus Thorin, _son_ Thorin. Elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait perdu. Définitivement. Plus que les autres, c'est cette constatation qui lui fit le plus mal. Ce fut finalement elle qui rompit en premier le contact visuel.

Elle regarda un long moment les nains assemblés de la compagnie. Eberlués, les visages livides, les poings serrés, ils la regardaient une lueur d'excuse dans le regard. Parmi eux, elle pouvait voir Kili et Fili, qui se retenaient de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas venir à son aide. Et elle comprenait leur position, qu'importe l'affectation qu'ils puissent lui porter, Thorin était et resterait leur oncle. Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

-« Prenez soin de vous… » murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle descendit lentement les hautes marches de pierre, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Tremblante, titubante, elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Elle rejoignit finalement les hommes et les elfes de la délégation conduite par Bard, et leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le groupe. Thorin se détourna alors et s'en alla. Un à un, les nains le suivirent, lui adressant un dernier sourire compatissant, un bref signe de la main pour certains. Elle voulait leur répondre, mais toute tentative pour sourire s'avérait vaine.

L'un des elfes la prit dans ses bras, l'émotion lui coupant les jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le léger balancement imprimé par la démarche souple du soldat. Arrivés au campement, on la conduisit dans la tente où se trouvaient les principaux commandants. Ce furent la chaleur et la lumière produite par un feu qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne prit pas garde à Thranduil en arrière plan, qui la regardait suspicieusement, et vit simplement Gandalf s'approcher d'elle. Il l'enlaça, comme un père enlacerait sa fille. Elle se laissa alors aller, et éclata en lourds sanglots convulsifs. Elle martelait de ses petits poings serrés la poitrine de Gandalf, hoquetant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Une seule question dans la tête et dans le cœur. Comment avaient-ils bien pu en arriver là ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors oui c'est court, mais ce n'est que le prologue. Promis, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à arriver !<strong>

**Reviews ?**


	2. Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire, avec une version accélérée de quête et de l'évolution de la relation entre Bila et Thorin. Je préviens, le prochain chapitre sera sur le même principe (du moins le début) mais du point de vue de Thorin.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Lyra et Marrie09 pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui mettent cette histoire en alerte et/ou favoris.**

**Réponse à Lyra : Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements, crois moi ça me va droit au cœur et ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Surtout après seulement un seul chapitre de publié ! Je suis encore plus motivée maintenant ! A bientôt !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Premier fem!Bilbo ? Baptême du feu alors ! Je suis ravie que tu ais accroché dès le début. Je suis comme toi, j'ai souvent besoin d'un ou deux chapitres d'adaptations. Alors que ça te plaise autant dès le début... ouah ! et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ! Merci et à bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 1**

**.**

_Bila marchait d'un pas vif, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par la compagnie. Ils avaient quitté la demeure d'Elrond quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté cet endroit merveilleux. Et encore plus dans des moments comme celui-ci, perchée sur le rebord d'une falaise, avec plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vide sous ses pieds. Elle avait néanmoins pris fermement la décision de continuer la route avec les nains, de son plein gré. Pourquoi ? Elle-même avait du mal à se l'expliquer. Soudain quelqu'un loin devant elle hurla :_

_-« Une bataille d'orage ! »_

_-« Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! »_

_Mais l'avertissement arriva trop tard. Seule une partie de la compagnie avait réussi à traverser, le reste du groupe étant resté sur la falaise. Dont elle. Elle était terrorisée. Elle n'avait jamais frôlé de si près la mort, pas même près du col caché, encerclée par les orcs. Elle vit tout à coup l'énorme masse de l'un des géants de pierre s'abattre sur eux. Elle se sentit partir en arrière, et réussit in extremis à se rattraper à une saillie rocheuse._

_-« Au secours ! » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible. Mais personne n'entendait sa voix couverte par le grondement du tonnerre et les bourrasques de vent._

_Alors qu'elle avait perdu espoir que quelqu'une vienne l'aider, elle vit pourtant un visage se pencher au dessus du rebord. Des mains se tendirent vers elle, mais elles étaient bien trop loin pour qu'elles puissent les attraper. Elle vit alors un nain qu'elle ne put identifier descendre vers elle, et l'aider à remonter. De nouveau sur le rebord, elle croisa le regard de Thorin, qui elle l'avait comprit, lui avait sauvé la vie et venait lui aussi de remonter. Elle détourna la tête, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Et fit le point sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Thorin. La frayeur à l'état pur quand il l'avait vu suspendue dans le vide. Et son immense soulagement quand il la vit saine et sauve…_

_[…]_

_Elle voyait Thorin, étendu au sol, les yeux clos et le corps immobile. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi de la main d'Azog. Il ne pouvait pas mourir tout court. Elle comprit alors ce que son cœur essayait de lui faire accepter depuis des jours. Elle ne savait pas quand. Elle ne savait pas comment. Mais elle était tombée amoureuse de Thorin. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. _

_Elle savait qu'elle ne changerait rien. Elle n'était pas une combattante. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'était qu'une petite hobbit, une intellectuelle, bien loin de chez elle. Elle empoigna néanmoins sa petite épée, sauta à bas du pin et courut en direction du combat. Elle planta sa minuscule dague dans le corps de l'orc qui dominait le nain, qui tomba sur le flanc. Elle se retourna alors vers Azog, monté sur son immense Warg blanc. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Pourtant, elle ne s'écarta pas. Et s'interposa entre l'orc pâle et le corps inerte de Thorin…_

_[…]_

_-« N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un poids pour nous tous? »_

_Elle baissa les yeux au sol. Elle dissimula ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de sa veste, jouant avec le tissu. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'elle retint de toutes ses forces. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, et encore moins devant lui._

_-« Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de toute ma vie… »_

_Elle releva alors la tête, surprise. Il… il s'excusait ? C'était bien une première. Elle allait lui sourire quand il fit un geste encore plus improbable. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre sa poitrine._

_-« Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie… » murmura-t-il à voix basse._

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant pour cela sur la pointe des pieds, et se blottit contre lui. Elle commença alors à pleurer, évacuant la pression de ce voyage sans fin, la peur qu'elle avait eu de le perdre, et la joie de l'avoir enfin si proche. Thorin sembla parfaitement la comprendre et raffermit sa prise sur elle. Après de longues minutes passées à sangloter, Bila finit par relever la tête. Elle avait le nez un peu rouge et les yeux brillants. Mais pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'assit au sol, ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber, et Thorin fit de même. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, silencieux, chacun contemplant la montagne solitaire qui se profilait à l'horizon. Puis Thorin se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de sa paume. Et puis doucement, telle une caresse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…_

_[…]_

_Bila courrait de toutes ses faibles forces, luttant contre l'épuisement et les courbatures, essayant de ne pas se faire distancer par les elfes. Le tout en tentant des rester silencieuse. Et ce malgré les blessures que lui avaient infligées les araignées. Mais les elfes qui emmenaient ses amis étaient très rapides, et elle n'avait d'autres choix que de courir. Ils les conduisirent à un immense palais souterrain, creusé dans la roche. A l'aide de son anneau, elle put entrer sans se faire remarquer par les gardes. Elle parcourut longuement les couloirs du palais, monta et descendit un nombre incalculable d'escaliers, cherchant les prisons. Après un énième corridor, elle finit par trouver où étaient enfermer ses amis. Mais pas la cellule de Thorin. Et elle ne put demander de l'aide aux nains, qui étaient sous surveillance. Elle se résolut alors à le trouver par elle-même. _

_Après de longues heures de recherche, elle trouva la geôle de Thorin. Pour une fois, la chance était avec elle : il n'y avait aucun garde, ou alors ils s'étaient absentés. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, et vit alors un spectacle qui la déconcerta au plus haut point. Thorin, son Thorin pleurait. Certes peu, mais tout de même… Elle ôta son anneau et tendit timidement la main à travers les barreaux. Au contact de la main étrangère, Thorin fit un bon en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors Bila devant lui, tout sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour._

_-« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et inquiète._

_Il se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même._

_-« Non, ne te fermes pas à moi, » l'implora-t-elle. « Réponds, je t'en prie… On avait dit plus de secrets entre nous… »_

_-« Je pleurais car… » il hésitait sur la façon de formuler sa réponse. « Je pleurais car je pensais que tu étais morte… »_

_Bila, émue, approcha son visage des barreaux pour l'embrasser, ce pour quoi il ne se fit pas prier. Puis, elle lui murmura doucement, comme un aveu :_

_-« Je t'aime… »_

_[…]_

_Bila était allongée dans le petit lit de la chambre que le Bourgmestre d'Esgaroth avait mit à sa disposition. Mais malgré la chaleur de l'âtre et le confort du matelas, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. En réalité, elle savait très bien ce qu'il lui manquait pour qu'elle s'endorme : la présence de Thorin. Elle avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir à ses côtés. Sans lui, elle se sentait… vide. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un' ouvrir la porte._

_-« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive._

_Mais elle se relaxa rapidement en voyant le visage de Thorin. Elle eut un petit sourire et tapota gentiment le lit à côté d'elle. Ils avaient en effet été placés dans des chambres différentes. Car s'ils formaient un couple aux yeux de la compagnie, ce couple n'avait rien d'officiel, et il aurait été inconvenant qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. Mais tous deux pensaient la même chose : de toute manière, personne n'en saurait rien. Thorin retira sa chemise et se glissa dans les draps frais. Il prit Bila dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser, se faisant de plus en plus audacieux dans ses baisers, jusqu'à se retrouver positionné au dessus de la jeune hobbit. Celle-ci avait le visage cramoisi sous l'effet de la chaleur qui montait en elle et de son plaisir face à ces attentions. Il s'enhardit à glisser une main sous sa tunique, caressant tendrement la peau ainsi offerte. Il regarda Bila dans les yeux, demandant implicitement son accord avant d'aller plus loin._

_-« Thorin, je… je n'ai jamais… enfin… »_

_-« Je serai doux avec toi, je te le promets... » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Je t'aime tellement... »_

_Thorin l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à s'aimer et le lendemain, tous purent contempler ses yeux brillants et son sourire béat…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bila se réveilla en sursaut et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle qui avait déjà tant pleuré. Toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé de Thorin. Thorin et ses yeux, Thorin et son sourire, Thorin et sa voix, Thorin et ses baisers… comme pour lui rappeler on ne peut plus cruellement tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure, tentant de dissimuler ses yeux rouge et s'habilla lentement, le corps courbaturé. Elle mangea un morceau, avalant difficilement la nourriture, et sortit de la tente. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit des voix hurler.

-« Les orcs ! Les orcs nous attaquent ! Aux armes ! Sus à l'ennemi ! Aux armes ! »

Elle retourna vivement dans la tente, saisit son épée au vol et enfila son anneau. Ainsi invisible, elle pourrait porter secours à ses amis sans que Thorin ne la voie, et la dénigre, et… Non, surtout ne pas penser à Thorin. Elle courut dehors et fut submergée par la vision cauchemardesque qui s'offrait à elle. Quelques minutes avaient suffis pour transformer le camp elfe soigneusement ordonné en champ de bataille. Partout, des corps s'entrechoquaient, tombaient, se relevaient, luttaient pour leur vie et celle de leurs alliés. Car ils n'étaient plus temps de querelles entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes. Tous s'étaient spontanément unis pour lutter contre ce terrible adversaire.

Elle s'élança à son tour, et aperçut au loin la compagnie, encerclée par un bataillon d'orques. Elle se faufila à travers les rangs, usant de sa petite taille pour se glisser sous les bras des orcs et se plaça aux côtés de sa famille de cœur. Même si elle s'interdit de regarder le visage de Thorin, elle avait remarqué les traits tirés, son air froid et déterminé, son… non, ne pas penser à Thorin.

Elle vit alors Fili au sol, et un orc le dominant, un air vicieux aux lèvres, sur le point de l'achever. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle planta son arme dans le ventre de l'immonde créature. Les yeux se révulsèrent, et le corps tomba à terre. Fili se releva, l'air surprit, regarda quelques instants autour de lui, perplexe. Puis, renonçant à trouver une explication logique pour l'instant, il retourna se battre. Et la bataille dura ainsi pendant des heures. Bila aidait maladroitement, comme elle le pouvait, jouant de son invisibilité. Elle sauva la vie de plusieurs personnes, toutes aussi surprises les unes que les autres de ne trouver que du vide en lieu et place de la personne ayant tué leur ennemi.

Enfin, après de longues heures d'un combat acharné, Bila vit les nains et leurs alliés se disperser sur le champ de bataille pour traquer les derniers orques survivants. Elle comprit alors qu'ils avaient finalement réussit à gagner cette guerre. Un petit sourire mélancolique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle pivota sur elle-même, regarda lentement autour d'elle. Elle était exténuée, brisée moralement, et son bras au bout duquel pendait son arme était lourd comme du plomb. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa cependant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter la vision. Elle ne put retenir un cri.

-« Thorin ! »

Elle courut avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient et s'agenouilla auprès du corps inconscient. Elle retira précipitamment son anneau, palpant avidement le corps de Thorin à la recherche de ses blessures. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était vivant. Soulagement dont elle se départit bien vite en constatant la gravité de ses plaies. Elle posa ses mains sur les entailles qui le laceraient et murmura quelques mots, en langue commune et en elfique. Une douce lumière blanche émergea de ses paumes et sembla couler sur le corps affaiblis. Quand la lueur disparut, elle put constater que les chaires s'étaient refermées. Elle banda délicatement les dernières plaies ouvertes, utilisant pour cela les lambeaux de sa chemise. Ainsi ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle contempla une dernière fois le doux visage de Thorin, remettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Comme il semblait paisible à cet instant ! Loin de la haine et de la douleur. Si loin… Elle vit pendre autour de son cou la chaine et la croix en or qu'il portait toujours. Mue par une sorte d'instinct incompréhensible, elle la lui retira et la remplaça par sa propre chaine en argent ciselé avec une pierre rouge. Ce serait la seule chose qu'elle pourrait emporter de lui. Le seul lien tangible qui lui resterait. Excepté des souvenirs. Les bons moments passés en sa compagnie… comme les mauvais… Elle l'embrassa tendrement et vit ses larmes ruisseler sur la peau de Thorin.

-« Adieu mon prince… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Elle se releva difficilement, tenant avec beaucoup de mal sur ses jambes, la fatigue et la douleur la privant de toutes ses forces. Elle commença à reculer, sans jamais quitter le corps des yeux. Elle remit l'anneau à son doigt.

-« Oui, adieu… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle était partie, comme une voleuse. Sans un au revoir à quiconque. Elle n'aurait pas la force de partir sinon. Pourtant, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était considérée ici, à son grand malheur, comme une renégate. Une pitoyable cambrioleuse. C'est ce qu'elle était par ailleurs. Elle avait volé un peu de nourriture, une outre d'eau et une couverture. Et elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne fuyait plus pour échapper à des orcs ou à des gobelins, pour atteindre à temps la porte cachée. Non, pas cette fois. Elle fuyait pour sa vie.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt bordant le plateau, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler la montagne solitaire. Cette montagne dont elle avait rêvé pendant des mois, se l'imaginant de mille et une manières différentes, reflétant un idéal inaccessible. Un amour impossible. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Sans pouvoir les arrêter. Elle avait tellement mal ! Son cœur saignait à flots, en torrents aussi violents que ceux de ses larmes. Non, c'était faux. En réalité, elle n'avait plus de cœur. Celui à qui elle l'avait donné l'avait brisé. N'en restait que des morceaux, quelques infimes éclats, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir, ni de vouloir recoller. Elle renonça à contenir ses larmes, et les laissa couler sur ses joues pâles et émaciées. Elle était fatiguée. Exténuée. Brisée. Morte. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir.

Alors elle prit une décision qui changea sa vie à jamais, tout comme celle de nombreuses autres personnes. Elle sortit de sa ceinture le petit poignard que lui avait offert Thorin. Cela semblait remonter si loin ! Des mois, des années auparavant ! Mais ce n'était que quelques semaines, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés et la trancha d'un coup sec. La laissant retomber au sol sans un remord, elle contempla pendant un long moment les petits fils couleur miel. Ils lui semblaient tout à coup être le symbole de tout ce quelle abandonnait derrière elle. Sans tressaillir, elle s'entailla d'un geste violent le poignet. Elle regarda le sang, tomber goutte à goutte sur l'herbe verte, puis contempla de nouveau la montagne. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur physique, pas plus qu'elle ne vit pas le poignard tomber dans l'herbe dans un bruit mat. Elle serra violemment dans son poing fermé la petite croix qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

-« Oui, Bila est définitivement morte aujourd'hui… »

* * *

><p><strong>Et ce n'est qu'un début... Croyez-moi, ils vont en baver !<strong>

**Je sais que le début peu paraitre un peu long et monotone, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour bien situer la relation Bila/Thorin.**

**A vendredi tout le monde !**

**Review ?**


	3. Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors aujourd'hui, la quête du point de vue de Thorin, ainsi que sa "dépossession" (Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se dise mais bon...)**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Lereniel, Marrie09 et Sabrinabella pour leur review. Merci beaucoup !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Évidemment qu'elle va vivre ! Si je la tue dès les premiers chapitres, comment je me débrouille après ? (Par contre plus tard je ne promets rien !) Et je le confirme : ils vont souffrir. Beaucoup. Mouhahaha (oui je suis folle !)**

**/!\ IMPORTANT **/!\** : Pour celles (ceux ?) qui se posent des questions sur le "don" de Bila : c'est une sorte de magie, mais uniquement curative. Elle ne peut s'en servir que pour soigner quelqu'un. Cet aspect "santé" est l'un des points clé de l'histoire, et sera donc développé au fur et à mesure. Plus d'infos dans (entre autres) le chapitre 4.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Des souvenirs et des regrets Partie 2**

**.**

_La pluie les aveuglait, et ils ne voyaient qu'à quelques pas devant eux. Ils avançaient doucement, tâtonnant plus que marchant. Le moindre écart sur le côté les ferait basculer dans le vide. Irrémédiablement. Soudain, Thorin entendit la voix rauque de Dwalin crier :_

_-« Une bataille d'orage ! »_

_-« Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! » hurla-t-il à son tour._

_Mais trop tard. La masse imposante de l'un des géants venait de se fracasser contre la paroi. A l'endroit même où se trouvaient la moitié de ses compagnons. Ses neveux. Il appela ses amis, ou plutôt hurla leurs noms. Il fut finalement soulagé de constater que tous étaient là, un peu secoués, mais tous sains et saufs. Enfin, presque tous. Quelque chose lui glaça le sang._

_-« Où est Bila ? »_

_Personne ne put lui indiquer. Thorin se pencha sur le bord du précipice et la vit alors suspendue à une saillie. A cet instant, sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et l'aida à remonter, avant d'en faire de même. De nouveau sur la falaise, il se tourna dans sa direction. Il le voyait, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il croisa son regard, qu'elle détourna rapidement. Il comprit alors les sentiments qui lui étreignaient le cœur : la peur de la voir en danger, et le soulagement de la savoir saine et sauve…_

_[…]_

_Étendu au sol, Thorin fixait l'orc qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouvait pas la force de bouger. Tout à coup, les yeux de l'immonde créature se révulsèrent et elle tomba sur le flanc. Il vit alors Bila, sa petite dague tachée du sang noir de l'orc. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Non, surtout pas ! Pas Bila ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer, elle pourrait être blessée… ou pire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il voulait lui hurler de s'écarter, la protéger lui-même, mais la seule chose qu'il parvient à prononcer fut son prénom, avant de sombre dans les limbes de l'inconscience…_

_[…]_

_Thorin retint un soupir de soulagement. Vivante… Elle était vivante... Et avec le soulagement venait l'acceptation. Il comprenait enfin les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune hobbit. Il saisit pour le coup la raison de son odieux comportement envers elle. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Au fond, c'était lui le lâche. Ce qui ne justifiait en rien la dureté des paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Il s'excusa et la prit dans ses bras. Bila se rapprocha de lui et se mit alors à pleurer, évacuant enfin toute la pression qu'elle subissait depuis des semaines. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, la berçant imperceptiblement. Il fit discrètement signe aux autres nains de les laisser, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. _

_Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se calmer. Elle s'assit au sol et il suivit le mouvement. Ils contemplèrent un long moment le Montagne Solitaire, qui se dressait face à eux. Mais les pensées de Thorin étaient occupées ailleurs. Bien plus près à vrai dire. Il pensait à Bila. Car c'était une chose d'avoir réalisé ses sentiments, mais est-ce qu'elle les partageait ? Il n'en était pas certain. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait du mal à croire à la réciproque. Mais il prit quand même le risque. Il posa le plus délicatement possible sa main sur la joue de Bila. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre la paume chaude. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, presque timidement, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il allait les retirer quand il sentit Bila répondre à son baiser. Il eut un infime petit sourire. Oui, à cet instant, il était le plus heureux des nains…_

_[…]_

_Thorin se laissa entrainer par les gardes elfes de Thranduil, sans aucune forme de résistance. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Il avait perdu Bila de vue depuis qu'elle les avait tous sauvé des araignées, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'avait bien surprise. Alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, elle avait surgit de nulle part et les avait libérés. Mais depuis, plus rien. Il n'osait penser qu'elle était… qu'elle puisse être… Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, tous avaient entendu les elfes les compter, et le nombre treize semblait le narguer. Arrivés au palais, on le sépara de ses compagnons et on l'enferma dans une cellule exigüe. Une fois les soldats partis, et certain qu'il était seul, il s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes. _

_-« Bila, Bila… » répétait-il dans une litanie sans fin. _

_Au bout d'un long moment, qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou des heures, il sentit une main essuyer ses pleurs. Il se recula d'un geste brusque et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors le visage souriant de Bila. Il lui sourit aussi. Comment ne pas lui sourire, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre ! Hésitant quand à parler de ses sentiments, il le lui dit néanmoins et elle lui murmura en retour la plus belle des déclarations d'amour._

_-« Je t'aime. »_

_Il l'embrassa fougueusement, malgré les barreaux qui les séparaient._

_-« Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout… »_

_[…]_

_Thorin se retourna une nouvelle fois dans ses draps. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas le visiter de si tôt. Il se releva brusquement, enfila des vêtements et sortit à pas de loup dans le couloir. Et si quelqu'un le surprenait ? Il haussa les épaules, il n'en avait que faire. Il savait que la chambre de Bila était juste en face de la sienne. Il poussa doucement la porte, et la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Quand il se retourna, il la vit éveillée également et souriante. Il la rejoignit dans son lit, se glissa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à l'embrasser, puis de plus en plus ardemment. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, et la sera fort. Il la désirait, comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un. Il la voulait entière, dédiée à lui corps et âme. Il l'aimait tant… _

_Et le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit parfaitement serein…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps _**  
><strong><em> Effleuré cent fois son visage <em>**  
><strong><em> J'ai trouvé de l'or <em>**  
><strong><em> Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes <em>**  
><strong><em> Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes <em>**  
><strong><em> Parfois je les dessine encore <em>**  
><strong><em> Elle fait partie de moi<em> **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans une belle chambre, aux murs de pierre noire, étendu dans un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps propres et fleurant le frais. La lumière coulait à flots à travers une large fenêtre. C'était une bien belle journée. Une belle journée, pour un bel endroit. Mais malgré tout, il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où il se trouvait. Un à un, les souvenirs enfouis au fin fond de sa conscience revinrent à sa mémoire. L'alerte, sonnée en premier par les veilleurs elfes, les immondes orcs qui les avaient attaqués, son dur combat contre Azog, se soldant par sa victoire, ses trop nombreuses blessures, la douleur l'anesthésiant peu à peu, le noir et l'inconscience. Mais toutes ces choses lui parurent soudainement bien futiles quand une pensée bien plus importante lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Bila ? Où est Bila ? »

Il n'attendait aucune réaction, se pensant seul, mais quelqu'un lui répondit.

-« Elle n'est pas là mon oncle. »

Thorin se leva et se tourna vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait la voix. Il vit alors Fili, qui venait de prendre la parole. Lui, son frère, ainsi que toute la compagnie étaient présents, exception faite à Balin. Mais il n'en avait que faire. En cette heure, ce n'était pas se neveux, pas plus que ses amis qu'il voulait voir.

-« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il fermement.

-« Mon oncle, rappelez-vous. » lui dit doucement Kili. « Vous l'avez bannit d'Erebor. »

-« Non, jamais je n'aurais pu faire… »

Mais les images du jour précédent la bataille se rappelèrent à lui avec force et s'imposèrent à lui. Les mots hargneux et les insultes qu'il lui avait crachés au visage, l'esprit enfiévré par la colère. Le coup violent qu'il lui avait porté avec rage. Le regard désespéré, le teint pâle, les larmes coulant sur son doux visage, la joue portant la marque de ses doigts. Tout, il se rappelait de tout, et il était maintenant bien contraint de croire son neveu. Avec quelle froideur il avait parlé à Bila ! Avec quel mépris ! Au-delà de la haine, il avait, il le confessait avec douleur à présent, prit plaisir à l'humilier et à l'amener plus bas que terre.

Quelle horreur… ! Il était un monstre…Il fallait… il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve, à tous pris, qu'il puisse s'excuser, qu'elle lui pardonne… Pas qu'il le mérite par ailleurs... Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle. Il ignorait comment il avait survécut, toutes ces années passées loin d'elle, sans la connaitre. Mais il fut confronté à un problème de taille. Pour s'excuser, encore fallait-il savoir où elle était…

-« Elle doit être loin désormais… »

-« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr… » dit Fili, interrompant Thorin. « Pendant la bataille, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez… étrange. J'étais étendu au sol, désarmé, et un orc était sur le point de me décapiter. Tout à coup, je ne sais comment, il s'écroula au sol. Je me relevais et m'apprêtais à l'achever, mais il était déjà mort. Je voulu remercier mon sauveur, mais je ne vis personne. »

Tous les nains confirmèrent. Eux aussi, à plusieurs reprises, avaient été témoin d'évènements inexplicables durant cette bataille, et d'autres faits similaires. Tous en avaient conclus une intervention de Bila et de son anneau d'invisibilité.

-« De plus, à la fin de la bataille, nous étions très inquiet car nous ne te trouvions pas. » continua Kili. « Moi-même je t'avais perdu de vue pendant ton combat contre Azog. Quand nous avons finalement réussit à te trouvé, inconscient, nous avons remarqué un détail troublant : après les intenses combats que nous avons tous subis, tu étais bien le seul aussi peu atteints. Tu avais de nombreuses cicatrices, visiblement assez fraiches, et quelques plaies avaient été pansées. Sans ces premiers soins, tu serais probablement mort. »

Et Kili savait exactement à quoi il pensait en disant ça. Tous avaient pu admirer le merveilleux don de Bila lorsqu'elle l'avait utilisé au Carrock sur Thorin, mais à cette époque pas avec une telle efficacité. Une telle guérison ne pouvait qu'être son œuvre.

-« Et regardez votre cou ! » s'exclama Ori, n'y tenant plus.

Thorin porta la main à son cou. Il n'y trouva pas l'habituelle chaine en or qu'il portait continuellement, mais une plus fine, en argent ciselé. Levant le pendentif à hauteur de ses yeux, il fit miroiter la délicate pierre taillée rouge qui y était accroché. Bila…

-« Si elle a participé à cette bataille, elle ne doit pas être très loin… » déclara Thorin fermement.

-« Mon oncle… »

-« Non ! Il faut que je la retrouve ! J'enverrai des hommes à sa recherche s'il le faut, autant qu'il le faudra, jusqu'en Comté si cela est nécessaire, mais elle doit revenir ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle… »

-« Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte, qui venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Balin venait de faire son entrée, escorté de deux gardes. Il avait le visage défait, et on pouvait voir à ses yeux rouges qu'il avait pleuré.

-« Comment ça, pas possible ? Balin, expliquez nous ! »

Balin tourna son visage infiniment triste vers le roi.

-« Je suis désolé votre majesté… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_**  
><strong><em> Un vertige puis le silence<em>**  
><strong><em> Je veux juste une dernière danse<em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thorin se laissa glisser difficilement le long de son cheval. Même s'il n'était pas totalement remit de ses blessures, et contrairement à l'avis d'Oin, il tenait absolument à venir voir si… si c'était vrai. Mais c'était impossible, il refusait d'y croire. Au fond de son cœur, une ultime petite flamme d'espoir subsistait. Qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre. Il avança à pas lents en direction de la lisière de la forêt que lui désigna Balin doigt. Suivit par toute la compagnie, il approcha doucement, craignant et redoutant ce qu'il allait voir.

Pendant bien des années, cette vision d'horreur resta gravée dans son esprit. L'herbe avait été foulée, on pouvait voir des traces de lutte. Il y avait plusieurs mares de sang, un sang noir et épais, celui des orques. Mais aussi d'immenses flaques, d'un sang d'un rouge beaucoup plus vif. D'un rouge trop soutenu pour être celui d'un homme, d'un nain ou d'un elfe. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Des mèches entières de cheveux couleur caramel, coupées sauvagement. Des lambeaux de vêtements, dont la couleur vive familière détonnait sur l'herbe. Une lame orc, encore poisseuse de sang. Et un petit poignard en argent, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il l'avait forgé lui-même il y a longtemps, et l'avait offert à Bila. Bila… il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux, martelant le sol de ses poings fermés.

-« Non, non, non, non, Bila non, Bila… » répétait-il, tel un mantra.

Quel étrange sentiment que l'amour... Il vous fait déplacer des montagnes, traverser des torrents, vaincre les flammes, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un sourire… Mais il n'aurait plus jamais droit à ce sourire. Ce doux sourire sur ses lèvres roses, celui qui le rendait heureux.

Thorin pleura longtemps. Des heures ? Des jours ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il connaissait était la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Les larmes semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, et quand la tempête paraissait calmée, elles repartaient. Pourtant, vint un moment où elles se tarirent. Il finit par se redresser, courbatu, la nuque raide et les yeux irrités. Il tourna alors les yeux vers ses amis. Eux aussi avaient pleuré, il le voyait bien. La perte de leur amie, de leur sœur de cœur. Mais jamais leur peine n'égalerait la sienne. Il releva la tête fièrement, ne cherchant cependant pas à cacher sa douleur. Non, il ne se cacherait plus désormais.

-« Il y a une dernière chose que je dois faire… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand il arriva au camp réunifié, tous se figèrent dans leurs activités et le contemplèrent avec suspicion pour certains, attention pour d'autres. Tous les nains s'inclinaient respectueusement devant leur chef, leur nouveau roi. Les hommes et les elfes, malgré les rancœurs passées ployaient légèrement la tête devant lui. Mais Thorin n'avait que faire de ces marques de respect. Il n'avait rien fait pour les mériter. Il gagna la tente de commandement. Quand il vit le visage endeuillé de Gandalf, il faillit se remettre à pleurer. Mais il devait rester fort. _« Pour Bila… » _pensa-t-il. Thranduil et Bard le saluèrent solennellement et pour la première fois, il répondit de manière tout aussi formelle à leur salut.

-« Nous somme vraiment désolé. » dit simplement le roi elfe. Que peut-on dire d'autre dans des cas comme celui-ci ?

Thorin hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Il se dirigea lentement vers le fond de la tente. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Et il trouva. Un coffre en bois sculpté de runes naines était posé sur une table, bien en évidence. Et par l'interstice du couvercle, une vive lueur s'échappait. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit l'Arkenstone, qui brillait de mille feux. Mais il n'était plus touché par la fantastique beauté de cette pierre légendaire ; elle l'écœurait. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tente le contemplaient avec intérêt, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il la manipula doucement, délicatement, avec une révérence toute feinte. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il l'abattit de toutes ses forces au sol. Le cristal vola en éclats, explosant en plusieurs morceaux, et perdant ainsi l'éclat mythique qui le caractérisait, pour n'être plus… _qu'un vulgaire caillou_. Il se tourna alors vers les autres qui le regardaient, choqués. Il laissa alors couler ses larmes. Sans honte, sans regrets. Il eut un petit sourire triste et dit, d'une voix enrouée à force d'avoir pleurer :

-« C'est ce que Bila aurait voulu… »

* * *

><p><strong>Quand je vous disais qu'ils allaient souffrir...<strong>

**Les paroles sont celles de la chanson "Dernière danse" du groupe KYO. Est ce que les paroles vous gênent dans votre lecture ou pas ? (c'est pour savoir si je continue d'en mettre ou pas...)**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Un aller sans retour

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre "un peu" plus joyeux. On revient à Drina, et à sa fuite loin d'Erebor... ainsi qu'à une découverte qui va changer pas mal de choses...**

**Merci à Lereniel, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Marrie09 et Elfolle pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Sadique ? Oui ! Folle ? Oui ! (comme ça on est deux !) C'est vrai que là, Thorin faisait clairement pitié ! Et c'est voulu (moi méchante ? Nooooon...)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Un aller sans retour**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Laisser derrière soi **  
><strong>Les rêves que l'on traîne <strong>  
><strong> Les avenirs tout droits <strong>  
><strong> Pour être soi-même <strong>  
><strong> Savoir où l'on va <strong>  
><strong><span> Celle<span> que j'étais **  
><strong> Je <span>la<span> laisse derrière moi** _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Trois mois plus tard…_

La jeune hobbit se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisée. Mais dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, sans même prendre un peu de repos, elle se releva difficilement et se remit en marche. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle avait fuit Erebor. Depuis, elle se cachait, évitant les grandes routes très fréquentées pour n'emprunter que de petits chemins de campagnes discrets et méconnus. Elle tentait de fuir son cœur en lambeaux, qui l'accompagnait pourtant à chacun de ses pas, alourdissant le fardeau de ses épaules.

Bien qu'elle se dirige vers l'ouest, faisant en cela le chemin inverse de celui utilisé des mois plus tôt, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de regagner Comté. Elle aurait été incapable de reprendre sa vie d'avant. Sa petite vie tranquille et bien rangée, simple et ordinaire. Banale. Ennuyeuse. Elle avait vécut bien trop de choses, frôlé tant de fois la mort, rencontré des amis chers à son cœur et connu l'amour. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'assit sous un grand chêne, dans une petite clairière où chantait une rivière. Etrangement, cet endroit lui semblait familier. Comme l'impression diffuse d'un réveil brumeux, alors que l'on tente vainement de retenir les fils de ses rêves. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais ses pensées étaient trop confuses. Ses paupières, trop lourdes, se fermaient toutes seules. Exténuée, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et se laissa glisser lentement dans un long sommeil réparateur, sans prendre garde aux étranges personnes qui pas un instant ne l'avaient quittée du regard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hobbit se réveilla, surprise par le soleil qui l'éblouissait. Elle cligna péniblement des yeux pour les accoutumer à la lumière, et eut un sursaut de terreur. Où elle était, elle n'en avait aucune idée : mais il était certain qu'elle n'était plus dans la clairière où elle s'était endormie. Elle était dans une chambre spacieuse, claire et lumineuse, couchée dans un lit aux draps qui sentaient bon la lavande. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle, baigné dans la lueur du jour : des cascades et des lacs à l'eau transparente, des chemins de sable fin, des collines d'herbe verdoyante. Elle se laissa aller et poussa un petit soupire de contentement, le premier depuis des mois.

-« Fondcombes… »

-« Oui ma chère, vous êtes bel et bien à Fondcombes. »

Elle se retourna rapidement, mais s'apaisa en voyant le seigneur Elrond, devant lequel elle inclina la tête.

-« Il est par ailleurs fort surprenant que vous y soyez, » reprit-il. « J'ai reçu il y a de cela plusieurs mois une lettre me faisant part de votre tragique décès lors de la désormais fort célèbre Bataille des cinq armées. Bien qu'apparemment fausse, cette nouvelle m'a causé bien du chagrin. Mais néanmoins vous voilà de retour parmi nous, et je vais me hâter d'envoyer un message en Erebor, qui j'en suis sûr sera accueillit avec le plus grand des plaisirs. »

-« Non, surtout pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement apeurée. « Je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils sachent, aucuns d'entre eux !»

Elrond la dévisagea, fortement troublé par ses propos.

-« Mais enfin, soyez raisonnable… » argumenta-t-il. « Ils ont été désespérés quand ils ont su que vous étiez décédée, accablés de chagrin par votre perte. Thorin tout particulièrement, et… »

-« Ne me parlez pas de _lui_ ! » aboya-t-elle. « Car si vous ne le saviez pas, j'ai été bannie d'Erebor, par celui que vous vous acharnez à défendre. Alors j'ai été contrainte de fuir, pour sauver ma vie. »

-« Je suis au courant. Dans une longue missive qu'il m'a adressée, il m'a fait part de l'entièreté des tenants et des aboutissants de cette aventure. Mais à présent, il est rongé par les remords devant la conclusion dramatique qu'a prise cette histoire. Il s'en veut terriblement. Pour preuve, une fois réveillé, c'est vous qu'il a réclamé. Pas ses amis, pas ses neveux. Non, vous Bila. »

-« Il n'y a plus de Bila, » répondit-elle d'une voix sombre en détournant la tête. « Bila est morte._ Il_ la tué, après l'avoir torturé par des propos emplis de haine. Elle agonisa quand _il_ lui avoua avoir préféré ne jamais la connaitre. »

Elrond comprit alors le cœur du problème. Quand la compagnie était venu ici des mois plus tôt, il avait immédiatement ressentit l'attirance réciproque, mais presque imperceptible, du nain et de la hobbit. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet amour se concrétise, trop de différence les séparant. Et encore moins qu'il s'éteigne de manière si subite. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'entraina dans une étreinte paternelle. Elle éclata en sanglots, relâchant la pression, la peur, la solitude, la douleur de ces trois derniers mois. L'elfe la berça pendant de longues heures, la cajolant, la rassurant, essuyant ses larmes et pansant ses blessures. Petit à petit, ses pleurs s'espacèrent, pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. Elle releva le visage et regarda l'elfe droit dans les yeux.

-« Me promettez-vous de ne rien dire, à qui que ce soit ? Concernant ma « survie », ou quoi que ce soit d'autre me concernant ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, » dit Elrond, hésitant, « ils ont le droit de savoir… »

-« Je vous en prie jurez le moi ! »

Elrond garda le silence un long moment. Mais quand il vit l'étendue de la détresse dans son regard, il ne put finalement qu'acquiescer.

-« Bien. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

-« Je vous en remercie, » lui dit-elle, le regardant avec soulagement et gratitude. Pour juste après paniquer de nouveau. « Mais, attendez une minute… d'autres personnes savent que je suis ici ! »

-« Certes, mais personne ne vous a reconnu. »

-« Alors tout va bien... » souffla-t-elle sereinement.

Mais elle ne le pensait pas réellement. En réalité, elle doutait même de pouvoir un jour se sentir véritablement en paix. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de sa fuite, elle apercevait une petite lueur d'espoir.

-« J'ai moi aussi une petite question, » demanda Elrond, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion.

-« Laquelle ? »

-« En considérant que Bila est morte, comment dois-je alors vous appeler ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Un mois plus tard…_

Bila, que désormais tous connaissaient sous le nom de Drina, se promenait dans les jardins, sortie quotidienne « imposée » par Elrond. Depuis un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombes, elle n'avait pas pu une seule fois échapper à cette corvée, qui était devenue par la force de l'habitude un détail déplaisant, mais presque secondaire. Elle s'était pliée à la volonté du maitre des lieux, et ce dernier la laissait pour ainsi dire en paix. Bien qu'il essaye, jour après jour, de la sortir du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était volontairement plongée.

Elrond avait en effet décidé de prendre la hobbit sous son aile. Et celle-ci en avait bien besoin. Déboussolée, désorientée, complètement perdue, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ou désirait. Pour la voir ainsi, il se doutait que tout était confus dans sa tête. Et après les terribles événements qu'elle avait vécut, il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle avait perdu l'appétit, ses nuits étaient emplies de cauchemar et elle restait cloitrée dans sa chambre. Sauf lors de la balade qu'Elrond l'obligeait à faire chaque jour. Mais le seigneur elfe voyait bien qu'elle dépérissait, et il craignait grandement pour la santé de sa patiente.

Il l'observait depuis l'un des balcons pendant l'une de ces fameuses balades. Drina marchait dans l'herbe à pas lents. Baignée par la lueur de l'astre solaire, et entourée par des nuées de papillons, la vision aurait pu s'avérer féérique. Si ce n'est la mine sombre et l'air troublé de la jeune femme. Soudain, sa vue perçante lui apporta un détail dérangeant. Drina venait de poser une main tremblante sur son front, et paraissait chanceler. Avant qu'il n'ait pu appeler qui que ce soit, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**_Pour faire mon chemin  
>Chercher un endroit<br>Pas à pas  
>Devenir quelqu'un<br>En trouvant ma voie  
>Pas à pas <em>**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Quand Drina se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être une réprimande d'Elrond pour avoir encore sauté un repas, ou alors un regard triste d'impuissance. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir ses yeux brillants d'émotion et un sourire qu'il peinait à contenir. Elle se retint d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Le seigneur Elrond était quelqu'un d'impassible, qui ne laissait que rarement voir ses émotions. Alors pour qu'elles soient aussi transparentes, il avait du arriver quelque chose d'important ! Elle se résolu à parler, chose qu'elle n'avait presque pas fait depuis un mois.

-« Que… que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-« Ma chère, très chère Drina, j'ai une très heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer… Une nouvelle de la plus haute importance… Vous êtes enceinte ! »

De toutes les nouvelles qu'il pouvait lui apprendre, c'était bien la dernière à laquelle elle s'attendait. Enceinte ? Bientôt maman ? Mais comment était-ce ne serait-ce qu'envisageable ?

-« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« C'est pourtant bel et bien le cas. Vous êtes enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois, » répondit Elrond.

Après la stupeur vint l'incompréhension.

-« Mais si j'étais enceinte de quatre mois, cela se verrait, non ? »

-« Vous souffrez de ce qu'on appel en langage commun un déni. Étant très fragile mentalement et physiquement, votre corps a inconsciemment refuser cet enfant… »

Drina posa une main incertaine sur son ventre encore plat. Elle finit enfin par réaliser. Un enfant… Elle attendait un enfant… Elle n'écoutait plus le discours d'Elrond. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle était en état de choc, mais en même temps tellement heureuse. Elle voulait à la fois rire et pleurer. Un petit garçon, ou une petite fille de Thorin, le fruit de leur amour passé. Thorin… devait-elle le mettre au courant ? Et par la même occasion, risquer d'encourir sa colère ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas risquer ainsi la vie de son bébé. Car c'était son bébé à elle. Son petit ange.

-« …mais si vous n'en voulez pas, » lui dit Elrond, voyant qu'elle n'écoutait plus, « il existe des solutions afin de… »

-« Je vous arrête tout de suite, » l'interrompit Drina fermement. « Je compte garder ce petit, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Et même si honnêtement, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à être mère, jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit être innocent, qui n'a rien demandé à personne, si ce n'est un peu d'amour. »

-« Vous m'en voyez profondément soulagé, » lui sourit Elrond. « Les enfants sont un cadeau d'Iluvatar. Et de plus, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que celui-ci vous a redonné une nouvelle raison de vous battre. »

-« Vous ne vous trompez pas, » avoua-t-elle, souriant également. « C'est étrange comment une si petite chose peut bousculer la vie en quelques secondes. Et bien que je vienne seulement d'apprendre son existence il y a quelques minutes, je crois que je l'aime déjà. Non, en vérité je sais que je l'aime déjà. »

Elrond contempla longuement la future mère, qui caressait son ventre à travers le tissu de sa tunique. Cet enfant était un don du ciel. Depuis des semaines, il cherchait un moyen de convaincre Drina de s'accrocher à la vie et au final, c'était Thorin, l'homme qui l'avait détruite, qui lui apportait le bonheur. Quelle ironie ! Mais bien vite, Drina releva la tête.

-« Elrond, je ne sais pas quoi faire, » souffla-t-elle.

-« Comment cela ? » lui demanda-t-il, interloqué.

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai beau me sentir bien à Fondcombes, je sais que ce n'est pas ma véritable place. »

-« Mais… »

-« Non, ne m'interrompez pas, » le coupa-t-elle. « Ma place n'est plus en Comté, elle n'y est plus depuis que je l'ai quitté. Et de toute manière, je ne m'y suis jamais réellement sentie à ma place. Je ne puis non plus aller à Erebor, et pourtant les Valars seuls savent à quel point j'en ai envie ! Mais il me faut voir la vérité en face. Je suis une hobbit, enceinte d'un nain. Cet enfant, où que j'aille, sera rejeté par tous, et cela je ne peux l'empêcher. Pourtant, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'élever parmi des nains ! Non pas que je ne fasse pas confiance aux elfes bien sûr, » se corrigea-t-elle en comprenant l'insulte qu'elle faisait à son hôte, « mais j'aimerai vraiment que mon enfant puisse hériter, d'une certaine manière, de quelque chose de son père. »

-« Vos craintes sont légitime Drina, » répondit Elrond, soucieux. « De tous temps, les unions entre deux êtres de race différentes ont été mal perçues, la notion d'amour nullement prise en compte. Je pense néanmoins avoir la réponse à votre problème. Vous qui êtes une érudite, vous avez surement déjà entendu parler de la « communauté de la forêt » ? »

-« Une fois dans un livre il me semble, mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport ? » s'étonna Drina.

-« Je vais vous rafraichir un peu la mémoire. Cette communauté est constituée de représentants de diverses races : hommes, nains, elfes… Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ils vivent en parfaite harmonie les uns avec les autres. Elle a été formée il y a fort longtemps par une humaine et un elfe, qui voulaient pouvoir s'aimer librement, sans les contraintes imposées par leurs familles respectives. Au fil des siècles, le groupe s'est agrandit, jusqu'à former un véritable village. Et ce, bien que personne ne sache exactement où il est situé. Je fais parti des très rares personnes ayant le privilège de pouvoir les contacter. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux leur envoyer un message. Je suis absolument certain qu'ils seront ravis de vous accueillir. »

Drina se plongea dans ses pensées. Cette solution pourrait en effet convenir. Si cette communauté comportait des membres nains, elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur cette culture, et il y aurait ainsi des personnes capables de l'aider avec son enfant. Et elle-même, probablement la seule hobbit ayant vécue une situation pareille, serait surement mieux acceptée là-bas que n'importe où ailleurs.

-« Vous avez raison Elrond, c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Pour moi… et pour lui, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je… Est-ce que je peux vous demandez une dernière chose ? »

-« Tout ce que vous voulez, » lui répondit-il.

-« Accepteriez-vous d'être son parrain ? »

Elrond eut un sourire ému. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, et c'était un immense honneur qu'elle lui accordait, les parrains étant généralement choisis parmi les membres de la famille proche.

-« Avec grand plaisir. »

Il la prit par la main et l'aida à se relever. Il l'enlaça amicalement et lui chuchota doucement :

-« C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour vous deux… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_On a en soi  
>Toujours un autre<br>Qu'on attendait...  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Les paroles de la chanson sont celle de "Celui que j'étais", magnifique chanson d'Emmanuel Moire, que je vous invite à écouter, ou au moins à regarder les paroles en entier.<strong>

**/!\ INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES /!\ : Premièrement, à partir de maintenant, le personnage principal sera uniquement appelé Drina. C'est la même personne que Bila, mais ce prénom représente le passé dont elle cherche à se détacher. Ce prénom ne sera désormais utilisé que dans des circonstances bien précises (notamment avec certains nains que nous connaissons bien !). Deuxièmement : quand je parlerais de "compagnie", ce sont les nains qui ont récupérer Erebor. Quand je parlerai de "communauté", c'est le village d'accueil de Drina.  
><strong>

**A part ça je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Review ?**


	5. Une nouvelle vie

**Salut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Alors, aujourd'hui au programme le chapitre 4, ainsi qu'un gros bon dans le temps !**

**Merci à Lereniel, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabelle, Elfolle, izaiza14 et Marrie09 pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Bila, c'était un prénom choisit parce qu'il ressemblait à Bilbo. Alors que Drina... c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ! Donc non, je ne me fiche pas de ton avis ! Réponse à tes questions... maintenant !**

**Je me permets de signaler qu'un nombre incroyable de personne a mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs), mais je n'ai pas ou peu de review de ces personnes là... Mystère ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle vie**

**_._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Là où je pars  
>Je veux du ciel<br>Pour un nouveau départ  
>Là où je pars...<em>**

_**Là où je pars**_  
><em><strong>La vie est celle<strong>_  
><em><strong>D'un nouveau monde à part<strong>_  
><em><strong>Là où je pars...<strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quarante-cinq ans plus tard…_

-« Thran ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

-« J'arrive maman ! »

Drina eut un large sourire en voyant son fils accourir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui ! Probablement se serait-elle laissé mourir… Il était sa vie. Il ressemblait énormément à Th… à son père. La même abondante crinière noire constamment ébouriffée, la même longue barbe sombre, le même visage un peu anguleux. Il avait pourtant hérité des grands yeux marron chocolat et du sourire de sa mère. Elle l'aimait tant ! Son petit garçon avait grandit tellement vite, elle n'avait pas vu les années passer. L'époque où elle lui donnait le sein semblait remonter si loin ! Il était maintenant devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait cet âge ingrat où l'on n'était plus un adolescent, sans pour autant être tout à fait un adulte. Et même s'il ressemblait physiquement à un nain, quoique de taille modeste (ascendance hobbit oblige), on pouvait clairement voir en lui l'éternel optimisme des hobbits.

-« Je dois allez voir Nataniel, sa femme est malade et a besoin de soins. Tu pourras dire à Boldur que je serai en retard pour le dîner ? »

-« Je lui dirai, pas de problème maman, » répondit Thran. « Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ? »

-« Non ça ira mon chéri, je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule. Elle a juste attrapé une bonne fièvre, et a simplement besoin d'une bonne infusion. A ce soir ! »

-« A ce soir maman ! »

Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Soit comme un courant d'air ! Drina se retint de rire et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la maison de Nataniel. Le chemin fut plus long que prévu, étant donné qu'elle salua plusieurs personnes, et s'arrêtait à de nombreuses reprises pour discuter avec d'autres. Étant devenue au fil des années la guérisseuse attitrée de la communauté, elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de « ses » malades. Drina se sentait ainsi utile, remboursant d'une certaine manière la dette qu'elle avait envers toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient accueillit si chaleureusement quarante-cinq ans plus tôt.

Depuis toute petite, elle avait une sorte de talent avec les plantes, sachant immédiatement lesquels utiliser pour guérir une infection, ou encore pour soulager des douleurs. Ce don inné s'était accru avec les années, jusqu'à apparaitre sous forme de magie, grâce à laquelle elle soulageait les différents maux. Vivre en ermite dans la forêt pendant presque un demi-siècle l'avait encore aidé à parfaire ses connaissances et perfectionner son don grâce à l'expérience, faisant aujourd'hui d'elle l'une des meilleures guérisseuses de la Terre du Milieu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Fais lui boire cette infusion matin et soir pendant quelques jours. Elle ira rapidement mieux. »

-« Merci beaucoup _neldad*_. »

Drina était toujours gêné quand quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi. Ce n'était pas elle qui apportait la guérison, (du moins pas tant qu'elle n'utilisait pas son don) mais les plantes qu'elle utilisait. Seulement, certains des plus vieux elfes comme Nataniel, dont le protocole et le savoir-vivre restait fermement implanté en eux, persistaient à l'appeler ainsi. Mais elle ne répliqua pas, sachant de toute manière qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un débat dont elle était certaine de finir perdante, et encore moins à une heure aussi tardive. Elle ne rêvait à présent que d'un bon repas et de son lit.

-« Bonne nuit Nataniel, » dit-elle, abrégeant ses remerciements.

-« Bonne nuit Drina. »

Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta discrètement la maisonnette. Elle traversa tout aussi silencieusement le petit village endormit, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne réveiller personne. Il était bien plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle gagna la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec son fils et Boldur. Boldur était un nain, un peu bougon et râleur. En bref, comme tous les nains. Mais il était aussi gentil et attentionné. Il était le premier à l'avoir accueillit au village, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Jamais elle ne pourrait compter sur un plus fidèle ami. Hormis son fils, il était la seule personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Elle se glissa doucement à l'intérieur de la petite maison, et alluma une bougie. Elle trouva sur la table le repas préparé par l'un des deux hommes, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

_Maman,_

_J'ai préféré préparer le repas moi-même plutôt que laisser faire Boldur. Depuis, il m'en veut. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Mais honnêtement, c'est la vérité. On ne peut pas décemment appeler ce qu'il fait de la cuisine. Tu pourras essayer de lui faire entendre raison ? Et l'empêcher de toucher de nouveau à un plat, quel qu'il soit ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir intoxiqué. _

_Bonne nuit._

Drina retint un gloussement. Il est vrai que Boldur cuisinait très mal. En fait non, c'était tout simplement immangeable. Elle s'assit à table, rassurée par le fait que ce soit une préparation de Thran. Elle prit son repas en silence, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle fit un peu de toilette, passa une tenue de nuit et se coucha. Et comme tous les soirs, elle contempla un long moment le ciel par la fenêtre, se demandant si _lui_ aussi contemplait les même étoiles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'ai sur moi  
>Des rires, des regards<br>De l'oubli  
>Pour ce qui fait mal<br>J'ai aussi  
>Pris un coffret<br>Où ranger mon courage  
>Pour tout recommencer<strong>_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Le lendemain matin, Drina se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit, et malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était couchée, elle se sentait parfaitement reposée. Bref, elle s'apprêtait à entamé sa journée d'un très bon pied. Elle se prépara rapidement, attachant ses longs cheveux grossièrement, puis entra dans la grande pièce à vivre. Boldur et Thran étaient déjà attablés devant le petit déjeuner, discutant joyeusement. Drina se sentit un peu mélancolique devant cette scène, pourtant familière. Comme elle aurait aimé que son fils puisse grandir aux côtés de son père ! Car si Boldur apportait une présence masculine dans sa vie et celle de Thran, jamais celui-ci ne l'avait prit pour son père. Il savait que ce dernier s'appelait… il connaissait son nom, et savait tout de la rencontre de ses parents et de leur brève histoire commune. Drina ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il était le seul à avoir eu le droit à l'histoire en entier. Même Elrond, dont elle était devenue très proche, ou encore Boldur, n'avait pas eu droit à toute l'histoire. Elle se fustigea :: aujourd'hui était une belle journée, elle n'allait pas la gâcher avec des pensées aussi stupides.

-« Bien le bonjour messieurs, » lança-t-elle d'une voix franche.

-« Bonjour maman ! » lui répondit joyeusement Thran.

-« Drina, » la salua simplement Boldur.

Elle les rejoignit à table. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en riant et en discutant. Boldur n'était rentré de son voyage que depuis deux jours et ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler.

-« Alors Boldur, tu es allé voir tes cousins a Erebor y a deux mois. Comment se portent-ils ? » demanda Thran. « Bien j'espère ? Parce que tu es resté absent très longtemps ! Le trajet est long, mais tout de même ! »

-« Très bien, très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit Boldur. « J'ai simplement eu envie de rester un peu plus cette fois-ci. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'ils sont revenus à Erebor. C'est leur foyer après tout. Si j'ai personnellement refusé de retourner y vivre, eux y sont tout à fait à leur aise. Mais pendant tout le temps de mon séjour, je n'ai pas séjourné au château. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je remercie Igor de m'avoir prêté la maison qu'il possède là-bas. Tu sais, il est bien plus agréable de séjourner dans les quartiers communs que dans le palais. »

Il y a très longtemps, Boldur vivait lui aussi à Erebor avec ses cousins. Il habitait avec eux dans un quartier modeste. Il y était forgeron, et ce travail l'épanouissait pleinement. Mais bientôt vint Smaug, et l'exil. Ensuite, il fut obligé de combattre à Azanulbizar. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu d'autres lames que celles qu'il forgeait fut obligé de prendre les armes. Gravement blessé, l'âme morcelée par les atrocités de la guerre, il avait fuit la compagnie de ses semblables et avait longuement erré dans la forêt. Jusqu'à tombé sur la communauté. Et depuis, il ne l'avait plus quittée.

Après de longues années à panser ses blessures, il s'était finalement résolu à rendre visite à sa famille dans les Montagnes Bleues. Tous le rejetèrent, oublièrent jusqu'à son existence. Tous, sauf ses trois cousins. Bofur, Bifur et Bombur. Il leur avait renouvelé ses visites avec les années, malgré la longue distance les séparant, puis également à Erebor.

-« Bofur s'est pris de passion pour les jouets pour enfants, » continua Boldur. « Au lieu de ses figurines en bois, il fabrique maintenant des pantins articulés. Bifur travail toujours dans la garde. Toujours aucune évolution le concernant. Quand à Bombur, il a encore prit plusieurs kilos. Je ne pensais pas ça possible ! Mes cousins sont bien les seuls de la famille à avoir accepté ma « disparition », puis mon étrange résurrection. De même que l'existence vagabonde et mystérieuse que je mène actuellement. C'est bien pour cela que ce sont les seuls que je fréquente encore aujourd'hui. »

Drina s'était tendue pendant toute la discussion. Pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit contre les cousins de Boldur, au contraire, seulement ils lui rappelaient de nombreux souvenirs auxquels elle préférait ne pas penser. Trop de fous rires, de moments partagés, de discussions au coin du feu sur lesquels elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Tout cela était loin derrière elle désormais. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas. Et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle détourna la conversation sans aucune subtilité.

-« Et qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? »

Thran se tourna vers sa mère, surpris de la voir aussi crispée. Et se rendit compte aussitôt de l'énorme bévue qu'il venait de commettre. Il enchaina aussitôt, essayant de lui changer les idées.

-« Ce matin, je vais m'entrainer avec Vin et Serf. Il ne fait pas trop chaud, ce sera parfait pour m'exercer aux combats à l'épée. Et cet après-midi, j'essaierai de finir mon dernier morceau à la viole, je l'ai presque terminé… et je suppose que je ne pourrai pas échapper à ma leçon de khuzdul avec Boldur ? »

-« Tu devines bien jeunot, » répondit tout de suite Boldur, entrant dans son jeu. « Il est important que tu maitrise parfaitement la langue de tes ancêtres nains. »

-« Je… »

-« Thran, » le coupa immédiatement Drina. « S'il te plait, c'est important pour moi. »

-« Je le sais mère, et c'est pour cela que je m'y applique. Pour que vous soyez fière de moi, » répondit-il en khuzdul.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça tu sais, » sourit-elle. « Je suis déjà fière de toi. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'ai sur moi  
>L'envie de croire<br>Au bonheur...**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

La journée touchait à sa fin. A cette heure entre chiens et loups, tout le monde rentrait chez soi, excepté deux uniques personnes. Elles restaient là, assises sur les rives de la rivière, sans bouger, simplement à écouter le bruit des oiseaux. Le visage tourné vers l'ouest, elles contemplaient le coucher du soleil. Une jeune voix finit par interrompre ce silence apaisant.

-« Parle-moi de lui. Parle-moi de papa. »

Thran, car c'était lui qui venait de poser cette question, se tourna vers sa mère. Drina garda le silence un long moment. Que dire ? Elle lui avait déjà tout dit, sans enjoliver les faits, sans rien omettre ni cacher. Mais Thran demandait, inlassablement, à ce qu'elle lui parle de son père. Une demande tout à fait légitime après tout. Il voulait simplement apprendre à connaitre celui qui l'avait conçu, celui qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé et idéalisé. Écoutant toujours avec la même curiosité et le même intérêt les récits pourtant mille fois entendus. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-« Je l'ai rencontré à Cul-de-sac, l'endroit où j'habitais il y a bien longtemps. Une douzaine de nain avaient défilé devant ma porte pendant tout l'après-midi, arrivant les uns après les autres. Mais tu sais, cela ne m'avait pas fait grand chose, si ce n'est me mettre en colère. Mais quand je le vis sur le seuil, mon cœur fit un grand bond. Mais je n'ai su que bien plus tard que j'étais amoureuse de lui. En vérité, je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsqu'il a faillit mourir sous mes yeux. C'est quand on manque de perdre quelque chose que l'on réalise sa vraie valeur. Cet adage, auquel je ne croyais pas vraiment, est pourtant on ne peut plus vrai. J'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à ton père quand j'ai faillit le perdre définitivement… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Repenser à ces évènements l'amenait à réfléchir sur elle, ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui. De l'amour évidemment, car jamais elle ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer, tout comme jamais elle ne pourrait lui retirer son affection. De la nostalgie face aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. De la douleur en pensant à la manière dont il l'avait rejeté. De la tristesse en sachant que jamais il ne connaitrait son fils. Mais pas de haine, de rancœur ou de rage. Ou si peu... En face de lui, peut-être sa colère ressurgirait-elle ? Mais de si loin… De toute manière, jamais elle ne le reverrait. Quand bien même, à l'heure actuelle, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas aimé assez fort ? Peut-être avait elle imaginer les sentiments qu'il lui portait ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas destinés à vivre ensemble ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de lui avoir offert la joie d'être mère. La possibilité de mettre un enfant au monde. Le fruit de leur amour.

-« J'aurais tant aimé le connaitre… » murmura Thran.

Silence. Drina n'osait pas répondre, ne voulait pas répondre. Il n'y a rien de pire pour une mère que de faire le malheur de son enfant. Et là, elle était la cause de son chagrin : elle le privait d'un père.

-« Maman ? » demanda Thran d'une voix chevrotante. « Tu penses que… qu'il m'aurait aimé ? Qu'il aurait bien voulu de moi ? »

-« Bien sûr que oui mon chéri ! » s'exclama Drina. « Tu sais, il passait pour quelqu'un de très dur et hautain, orgueilleux et méprisant même. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais quand on apprend à le connaitre, il est affectueux, tendre et aimant. Alors oui, je suis absolument certaine qu'il t'aurait accepté. Je te l'ai déjà raconté, mais quand il a perdu sa sœur, c'est lui qui s'est chargé d'élever Fili et Kili. Il a éduqué ses deux neveux comme ses fils. Mais il m'a confié un jour, au cours de l'une de nos longues discussions, qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir des enfants à lui. »

Thran porta la main à son cou, où une chaine en or était accrochée. Il caressa du bout des doigts le pendentif bleu qui y était accroché. Sa mère lui avait fait cadeau de ce bijou lors de son quarantième anniversaire, perdant ainsi le dernier lien palpable qu'elle avait avec son père. Et quand il avait voulu refusé, connaissant la valeur sentimental qu'elle portait à cet objet, elle lui avait simplement sourit, en lui disant que c'était un cadeau de son père, qu'il avait lui-même hérité de son père. Devant le symbole de cet héritage, il était resté muet, puis avait accepté le présent. Jamais il n'oublierait le visage ému de sa mère quand elle l'avait vu revêtir la parure pour la première fois. A cet instant, il s'était sentit proche de l'homme qu'était son père.

Il leva soudain la tête. Il avait cru entendre un bruit, mais tout semblait calme. Il allait détourner le regard quand il entendit un bruissement d'aile, et il aperçut une hirondelle venir à eux. Il la pointa du doigt à sa mère, qui eut un petit sourire.

-« Voilà une lettre de ton parrain ! »

Elle recueillit l'oiseau sur son épaule, lui donna quelques miettes de pain et détacha doucement le message de la patte frêle du volatile. Sa mission achevée, l'hirondelle reprit son vole. Drina et Thran le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparut.

-« Vas-y maman, ouvre la ! »

Drina, sans succomber à l'impatience de son fils, déroula délicatement le rouleau de parchemin. Elle le parcourut rapidement, puis blanchit subitement. Ses yeux lisaient les lignes unes à unes, son visage se décomposant peu à peu.

-« Maman ? »

Elle leva vers lui un regard affolé.

-« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**Vous aimez ma fin de chapitre ? (pars se cacher très très loin...)  
><strong>

****Le fils de Drina s'appelle Thran, mais qui se prononce "Thr-âne" et pas "Thr-en"  
><strong>**

**La chanson est "Là où je pars" d'Emmanuel Moire (oui, encore !)**

**_* _Neldad veut dire "guérison" en sindarin (langue elfique)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES SUR L'HISTOIRE :<strong>

**Alors voilà les trois protagonistes de cette histoire (compagnie mise à part) :  
><strong>

**- Boldur : J'avais besoin d'un personnage qui serve d'appui à Drina, qu'elle ne soit pas totalement seule. Et je l'avoue, j'ai évidemment fait exprès de prendre un mec... J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce personnage, qui va avoir son importance.  
><strong>

**- Drina : Oui je sais, elle est étonnamment gentille et peu rancunière. Mais ça ne va pas durer ! N'oubliez pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, quarante-cinq ans se sont écoulés et qu'elle n'est jamais sensée revoir Thorin.**

****- Thran : Non il ne veut pas casser la gueule à Thorin ! Et même si tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord avec mon analyse, pour moi, c'est avant tout un petit garçon qui a dû grandir sans son père et avec une mère malheureuse. Et vous, que pensez vous de lui ?  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	6. Situation d'urgence

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Oh miracle ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait l'unanimité : Alors OUI je suis sadique ! (Mouhahaha !) Mais croyez-moi, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! J'ai fait bien pire que ça !**

**Merci à Sabrinabelle, Marrie09, Aries Fey, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle et Naheiah pour leur review !  
><strong>

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Sadique... je vais prendre ça pour un compliment =) Et tu as trouvé le mot parfait pour résumer Boldur : un pilier. Ah, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils se rencontreront le moment voulu, et Thran se fera son propre avis sur Thorin.**

**Réponse à Naheiah : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la fameuse lettre, tout est dans ce chapitre. Mais je pense que c'est un peu moins joyeux que tu ne l'imagines ! Concernant Boldur... Je veux bien entendre tes théories ! Et Drina et Thran : c'était l'effet voulu, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Situation d'urgence**

**.**

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Douze nains étaient réunis, silencieux, immobiles. Et ils attendaient devant une porte close. Ils attendaient une parole, un signe, un geste, n'importe quoi qui pourrait leur redonner un peu d'espoir. Car ils n'en avaient plus aucun. Deux d'entre eux étaient plus abattus que les autres. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était leur oncle qui souffrait depuis un mois d'un mal inexplicable. Une maladie que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, et encore moins à guérir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un grand elfe brun. Depuis la reprise d'Erebor des décennies plus tôt, les elfes et les nains avaient repris le commerce entre leurs peuples respectifs, et entretenaient désormais des liens plus cordiaux qu'auparavant. Le roi entretenait lui-même une correspondance régulière avec les grands dirigeants elfes, et il avait forgé une solide amitié avec certains d'entre eux. C'est pour cette raison que le Seigneur Elrond avait immédiatement accourut quand il avait su que le roi sous la montagne était gravement malade.

-« Alors ? » finit par demander Dwalin, n'y tenant plus. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Le seigneur elfe garda un long moment le silence, n'osant regarder les nains en face, et évitant à tous prix de croiser le regard de Fili et Kili. Elrond avait le plus grand respect pour Thorin, et ce bien qu'il regrette les tristes évènements passés. Et si désormais une profonde amitié les liait, jamais il n'avait pu lui avouer la terrible vérité dont il était le gardien, sans pour cela trahir le serment qu'il avait fait à Drina. Il souffla un grand coup, et finit par avouer d'une voix basse.

-« Il est mourant… »

Les réactions des nains différèrent les unes des autres. Certains s'effondrèrent au sol en pleurs, hoquetant bruyamment. D'autres laissèrent couler leurs larmes, silencieusement. D'autres encore restèrent d'apparence impassible, mais on pouvait voir une intense douleur contenue briller dans leurs yeux.

-« Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire ? » interrogea Dori d'une petite voix.

-« La médecine elfique ne pourra lutter éternellement contre un mal dont elle ignore tout. J'ai employé tout le savoir amassé au cours de ma longue existence, toutes les ressources de mes ancêtres, toutes les forces dont je dispose. Mais en vain… »

-« Et… et la communauté de la forêt ? » demanda timidement Ori à travers ses sanglots.

-« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » s'exclama Nori, regardant d'un air perplexe son frère.

Par ailleurs, tout le monde le regardait d'un air aussi surprit.

-« Vous savez tous que j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, et parfois très loin, » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai à plusieurs reprises entendu parler de la « communauté de la forêt », un groupe de personnes vivant à l'écart des cités et des villages. Ils vivent presque… à l'état sauvage, d'une certaine manière, et on dit d'eux qu'ils ont des pouvoirs de guérison stupéfiants. Seigneur Elrond, est-ce que cette communauté existe réellement ? »

-« Oui en effet, elle existe, » répondit Elrond. « Mais je suis par ailleurs fort surpris que vous en connaissiez l'existence, qui plus est avec tant de détails. Où donc en avez-vous entendu parler exactement ? »

-« A divers endroits, plus loin dans le sud notamment…. Une femme très gravement malade, que tous pensaient condamnée, a été soignée par une guérisseuse de ce groupe, et elle m'a raconté son histoire. Seigneur Elrond, si cette communauté existe vraiment, peut-être l'un de ses membres pourrait-il guérir Thorin ! »

-« Il est vrai que certaines personnes sont passées maitres dans l'art de la guérison. Leur science, pour le moins mystérieuse, égale la médecine elfique que je pratique pourtant depuis plusieurs siècles. »

-« L'égale ou la dépasse ? » lui demanda Oin à brûle pourpoint.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le faible espoir des nains retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était élevé. Mais Elrond ne s'avouait pas vaincu. L'évocation de cette communauté lui rappelait les visages de plusieurs personnes. Dont celui d'une en particulier.

-« Il y a... peut-être une solution... » finit-il par dire.

Aussitôt, toute l'attention se porta sur lui et le silence se fit instantanément.

-« Dans cette communauté vit... une jeune femme tout à fait exceptionnelle… » déclara-t-il lentement, prenant cependant garde à ne surtout pas se trahir. « Elle a un talent inné avec les plantes, ainsi qu'une sorte de... de don, dont personne ne connait la nature exacte, qui l'aide à guérir blessures et maladies. Pour preuve de ses incroyables capacités, certains l'ont surnommés Neldad, qui signifie « guérison » en elfique. En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'elle est bien plus douée que moi. Plus douée que quiconque en vérité. Elle est probablement la meilleure guérisseuse que la Terre du Milieu ait portée. »

-« Mais qu'attendons-nous alors ! » s'exclama Gloin.

-« Le problème mon cher Gloin, est que personne ne sait où se trouve exactement le village de cette communauté, ses membres en chérissant précieusement le secret. J'ai néanmoins l'honneur de faire parti du nombre restreint de personnes capables de les contacter. Mais le plus dur sera de la convaincre. Suite à des évènements pour le moins… traumatisants, elle a refusé de quitter le village depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre. Je pourrai peut-être la convaincre de venir, car nous sommes relativement proches et j'espère tout autant que vous sa venue. Mais je ne puis rien vous promettre. »

-« Faites de votre mieux, » se contenta de répondre Balin pour eux tous.

Elrond s'empara vivement du parchemin et de la plume que lui tendait Ori. Il rédigea un bref message, qu'il plia rapidement.

_Drina,_

_La situation est grave. Thorin est mourant. Même ma médecine ne peut le sauver. Je sais que tu as juré de ne jamais revenir à Erebor, et jamais je ne t'aurais demandé ce sacrifice si les circonstances ne l'exigeaient pas. Je comprendrais parfaitement ton refus, qui serait fondé, mais je compte vivement sur ta présence. Réponds-moi rapidement pour me faire part de te décision._

_Elrond_

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et siffla doucement quelques notes. Aussitôt, une petite hirondelle s'approcha de lui.

-« Va, plus vite que le vent, et livre au plus vite ce message, dernier espoir d'une vie presque éteinte. »

Il regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner au loin, et pria de toutes ses forces les Valars pour que Drina accepte sa requête. La vie de Thorin en dépendait… et qui sait, peut-être bien plus encore…

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

_****Sur ma route j'ai vu tomber combien de rois  
>Au final c'est retour a la case départ<br>Dans les rues, dévisagé, pointé du doigt  
>Sans rancune, c'est retour a la case départ<strong>**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_De retour dans le présent…_

_[ … Drina, sans succomber à l'impatience de son fils, déroula délicatement le rouleau de parchemin. Elle le parcourut rapidement, puis blanchit subitement. Ses yeux lisaient les lignes unes à unes, son visage se décomposant peu à peu._

_-« Maman ? »_

_Elle leva vers lui un regard affolé._

_-« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »…]_

-« Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'exclama Thran, a présent paniqué lui aussi.

Sans un mot, sans même la regarder, Drina tendit la lettre à son fils, tremblant de tous ses membres. Thran s'en empara vivement, et la lut en silence. Il écarquilla les yeux et dans sa surprise laissa choir le papier par terre. Il regarda sa mère qui, sous le choc, s'était laissée tomber au sol. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle garda le silence un long moment. Ses pensées étaient plus que confuses. Thorin, son Thorin était mourant. Comment était-ce possible ? Si même Elrond n'arrivait pas à le soigner, elle n'osait penser qu'elle pourrait y arriver. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ! Pas sans au moins essayer de le sauver ! Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

-« Je vais y aller, » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rendre ferme. Même si on pouvait y déceler l'étendu de sa peur.

-« Tu es bien sûre ? » interrogea Thran, ayant tout à fait comprit le dilemme de sa mère.

-« Certaine. Je ne peux pas le laisser… le laisser mourir, s'il y a une petite chance que je puisse le sauver. Aussi infime soit-elle, je dois la saisir. Et si cela ne devait servir à rien, s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir… je veux pouvoir lui faire mes adieux. »

-« Alors je viens aussi, » déclara Thran.

-« Thran… »

-« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il violemment. « Maman, c'est aussi mon père qui est entre la vie et la mort ! Tu comprends, je _dois_ venir ! »

Drina contempla un long moment le visage de son fils, qui restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Son petit garçon insouciant s'était changé en jeune homme plein de vitalité, sûr de ses opinions, et parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et de plus, elle lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait dans le domaine des plantes et de la guérison. Il pourrait l'aider là-bas. _« Et c'est son père »_ lui chuchota sa conscience.

-« D'accord, je… »

-« Drina ! Thran ! Vous venez ? Le soleil est déjà presque couché ! »

Boldur arriva près d'eux en souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt quand il vit leurs mines atterrées et la lettre chiffonnée au sol.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Drina n'eut qu'un mot à dire.

-« Thorin… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Et c'est pour ça que je veux partir à Erebor, » conclut Drina.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Fael et Liti, qui dirigeait le village, avaient accepté de la recevoir. Elle était accompagnée de son fils et de Boldur, qui n'avait eu droit qu'à des explications sommaires et qui découvrait en même temps qu'eux l'étendu du problème.

-« Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ! » s'insurgea ce dernier. « Il t'a blessée, rejetée, humiliée. A cause de lui tu as souffert le martyr. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les nuits où tu te réveilles en pleurs. Et tout ça à cause de lui ! Alors non, tu ne peux pas y aller ! »

-« Tu ne peux pas décider à ma place Boldur, » déclara-telle, sans le regarder. « Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais Th… Thorin aussi. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai s'il mourait sans que j'essaye de faire quelque chose. »

-« Et je vais avec elle, » dit Thran, l'appuyant dans sa décision. « Ma place est auprès de ma mère… et de mon père. »

Fael et Liti ouvrirent de grands yeux. Alors telle était la nature de leur relation. Drina avait toujours été très secrète concernant son passé avant son arrivé parmi eux. Elle ne se confiait pas, et si tous avaient compris que le père de Thran était un nain, personne n'en avait jamais su le nom. A part Boldur, apparemment. Ils comprirent ainsi la raison pour laquelle Dina acceptait de laisser le village, elle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivé.

-« Je suppose que ta décision est prise ? » demanda Fael.

-« Elle est irrévocable, » affirma-t-elle.

-« Tout comme la mienne, » confirma Thran

-« Alors je vous accompagnerai, » dit Boldur, renonçant à la convaincre. Quand Drina avait une idée en tête, il était presque impossible de l'en faire démordre. Aussi têtue qu'un nain ! Non, qu'une bande entière de nain ! Alors il préférait venir avec elle, pour pouvoir la soutenir dans cette épreuve… et surveiller la situation, qui échappait à son entendement et dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu prévoir.

-« Drina, je ne te laisserai pas leur faire face seule. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécut par leur faute. Par_ sa_ faute. »

-« Merci beaucoup Boldur, » sourit-elle, « je savais que je pourrai compter sur toi. »

-« Quand voulez-vous partir ? » questionna Liti.

-« Le plus tôt possible, » répondit Drina. « D'après le Seigneur Elrond, son état est plus que préoccupant. Non, en réalité, il serait même mourant. Nous devons nous diriger vers la Montagne Solitaire, et au plus vite. »

-« Très bien. Vous pourrez partir dès demain à l'aube si vous le voulez. Nous mettrons des poneys à votre disposition. »

-« Merci. Merci pour tout, » dit Drina, émue par leur gentillesse.

Tous les trois s'éclipsèrent et traversèrent le village en toute hâte. Sans même qu'ils aient eu à se concerter, chacun commença à préparer leurs affaires. Thran se dirigea rapidement vers les chambres et entreprit de plier des vêtements, certains assez confortables pour le long voyage à cheval qui s'annonçait, et d'autres plus conventionnels pour le temps qu'ils passeraient là-bas. Ensuite, il s'occuperait d'emballer de la nourriture en quantité. Ils en auraient pour presque deux semaines de voyages, et il devait donc préparer assez de provisions pour trois personnes, et pour toute la durée du trajet. Boldur se chargea des autres affaires : couvertures, armes, pierres et amadou pour le feu… Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de périple, il savait exactement quoi emmener. Quand à Drina, elle ressortit immédiatement, une torche à la main, pour aller cueillir dans la forêt voisine les plantes dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Certes, elle en avait toujours un peu chez elle, mais ne sachant pas de quoi souffrait exactement Thorin, elle préférait prendre les précautions qui s'imposaient pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver démunie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la pièce à vivre et contrôlaient pour la énième fois les sacs, surveillant qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Après de nombreuses vérifications et revérifications, ils partirent enfin se reposer pour les quelques heures qu'il restaient avant leur départ. Une fois Thran et Boldur sortis de la pièce, Drina prit du papier et une plume sur son bureau pour rédiger le message qu'elle allait envoyer à Erebor. Elle finit par reposer la plume et plia la lettre soigneusement. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et siffla tout doucement. Aussitôt, la petite hirondelle qui avait amené le message d'Elrond apparu. Elle lui attacha la missive à la patte, puis la laissa s'envoler. Elle la suivit des yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans la nuit noire.

-« Tiens bon mon prince, j'arrive… »

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**_Quelques mots sur un papier, beaucoup d'espoir_  
><em>C'est un aller sans retour a la case départ<em>  
><em>Un peu de elle, de lui, de nous, beaucoup de toi<em>  
><em>Au cas ou on se revoit a la case départ<em>  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Les douze nains et le seigneur de Fondcombes étaient réunis dans un petit salon. Personne ne parlait, ayant peur de rompre le silence. Chacun guettait la fenêtre, cherchant à apercevoir un oiseau porteur d'un message. Elrond se leva brusquement de son siège, attirant sur lui le regard des nains.

-« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? » demanda Balin.

Sans un mot, Elrond pointa du doigt l'hirondelle qui volait jusqu'à lui. Elle se posa sur son épaule. Il détacha prestement le message et le déplia, sous le regard impatient de la compagnie.

_Elrond,_

_Ta lettre m'a grandement effrayé. Son état est-il critique à ce point ? Je vais venir, compte sur moi. Je ne peux rester passive, et il m'est impensable de rester ici à ne rien faire en le sachant mourant. Par ailleurs, sache que Thran et Boldur m'accompagnent. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est la durée de notre voyage. Bien que nous partions au matin, nous en aurons pour deux semaines de voyage. Nous allons suivre l'Anduin, puis contourner Mirkwood par le nord. Ce serait le chemin le plus court, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur d'arriver trop tard. J'espère sincèrement que nous allons arriver à temps. Mon ami je t'en prie, fais de ton mieux et garde-le en vie jusqu'à notre arrivée. Que les Valars nous viennent en aide !_

_Drina_

Enfin, ce qu'il espérait depuis quarante-cinq ans était sur le point de se produire : le retour de Drina à Erebor. Bien que les circonstances soient bien plus sombres qu'il ne le pensait. Il releva la tête, pour croiser les yeux pleins de crainte et d'espoir des nains. Il leur offrit un grand sourire soulagé.

-« Elle va venir… »

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

_**Retour a la case départ... **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE<strong>

**Pas franchement joyeux tout ça... Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit qu'ils allaient morfler ?**

**La chanson est "Case départ" du groupe Team BS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	7. Un voyage sous tensions

**Salut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Alors, la nouvelle peu joyeuse concernant l'état de santé de Thorin. Vous saurez la raison exacte dans un moment. Mais sachez qu'au moins une personne a déjà trouvé ! J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de réaction à propos du personnage de Boldur... Vous vous posez des questions, vous n'aimez pas vraiment son comportement... Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Mouhahaha ! Vous verrez en temps voulu !**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, le voyage vers Erebor, et les "retrouvailles/rencontres" avec deux nains de la compagnie.**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabelle, Marrie09, Elfolle, Naheiah et Yvhiy pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Ah, l'état de santé de Thorin et le comportement de Boldur... ce sont bien des points de cette histoire ! Boldur... Je te dirais simplement que l'une de tes hypothèse est très, très proche de la vérité !**

**Réponse à Naheiah : Thorin qui débarque ? Raté ! Par contre pour Boldur... Je ne dirais rien, mais tu es sur la bonne piste !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Un voyage sous tension**

**.**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Drina, Thran et Boldur avaient laissé derrière eux la communauté de la forêt pour se diriger droit sur Erebor. Comme Boldur avait empruntés à de nombreuses reprises ce chemin, qui plus est relativement sûr, ils avançaient rapidement. Par chance ce jour là, et contrairement à la veille, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil était radieux. Mais malgré tout, une certaine tension restait présente en permanence, et plus particulièrement chez Drina. Elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas arriver à temps, peur que son savoir soit inefficace, peur que Thorin ne meurt… peur de le revoir après tant de temps, tout simplement… Non, en réalité elle était complètement terrorisée. Elle essayait à tout prix de rester confiante et positive, mais il lui était presque impossible de ne pas songer aux problèmes qui l'accablaient. Soudain, la prenant par surprise, Boldur se dressa sur sa selle.

-« Quelqu'un vient vers nous, et au grand galop. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Drina, cache-toi dans les fourrés ! Tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Drina n'essaya même pas de discuter et obéit aux ordres de son ami, se dissimulant le plus rapidement possible derrières les épais buissons qui bordaient la route. Thran dégaina l'épée qu'il portait par précaution. A côté de lui, Boldur essayait de conserver une posture détendue et nonchalante, et de ne surtout pas regarder en direction de la cachette de son amie. Il vit rapidement arriver deux cavaliers. De loin, c'était difficile à dire, mais il lui semblait qu'ils portaient une bannière bleue et or, les couleurs d'Erebor. Et leurs postures lui paraissaient familières. Bientôt, son impression se confirma.

-« Nori ! Bofur ! » s'écria-t-il. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

-« Nous vous cherchions, » répondit Bofur. « Dès que le Seigneur Elrond nous a informé de votre itinéraire, ainsi que de ta présence, je me suis immédiatement proposé pour venir à votre rencontre. Et Nori a décidé de m'accompagner. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Mais où la guérisseuse ? »

-« Elle s'est cachée dans les taillis. Nous ne vous avons pas reconnus de loin, et nous avons préféré ne prendre aucun risque. Drina, tu peux venir, il n'y a aucun danger ! »

La situation étant sous contrôle, Thran rengaina son épée, descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers les broussailles pour aider sa mère. Drina s'était entre temps couverte de sa cape, et ce dès qu'elle avait entendu Boldur prononcer les noms de Nori et Bofur. Certes, elle avait changé avec le temps. Elle avait un peu grandit, et sa silhouette avait été modifiée par sa grossesse, ainsi que par son nouveau mode de vie. Son visage frais et épanouis avait gagné en maturité, et son air perpétuellement enjoué avait disparu au profit d'un sourire léger et occasionnel. Et surtout, ses cheveux qu'elle portait bouclés et courts avant lui descendaient désormais jusqu'au bas du dos. Mais malgré tous ces changements, elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de redouter cet instant, et sentait une boule la serrer au fond de ses entrailles. Effrayée à l'idée de se faire reconnaitre, elle avança d'un pas incertain, que les nains interprétèrent comme de la timidité.

-« Bofur, Nori, » déclara solennellement Boldur, « je vous présente Drina, ainsi que son fils Thran. »

-« Enchantés ! » répondirent les deux nains en chœur, inclinant la tête devant elle.

-« De même, » réussit-elle à articuler difficilement.

-« Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de venir à Erebor, » dit Nori. « Le Seigneur Elrond nous a informé que cela vous en coutait, et nous vous en serons éternellement redevables. »

-« En effet, » répondit Drina. « Pour des causes qui me sont propres, ce voyage me répugne. Mais pour des raisons tout aussi personnelles, il me semblait indispensable de venir. Je ne peux pas laisser mourir un homme consciemment, en sachant qu'il y a peut-être une chance que je puisse le sauver, aussi infime soit-elle. »

Qu'importe ses sentiments actuels et passées, c'était bien dans le but de sauver une vie qu'elle allait aujourd'hui à Erebor. Qu'importe l'identité de son patient. Qu'importe la sienne.

-« Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que nous devrions nous remettre en route. Le temps presse, » dit Bofur, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Drina hocha la tête et se remit rapidement en selle, suivie des quatre autres. Et ils reprirent tous ensembles leur route en direction d'Erebor, toutes leurs pensées fixées sur la montagne et l'âme qui y sombrait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir venu, le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une clairière un peu à l'écart du chemin pour y passer la nuit. Pendant que Boldur s'escrimait à allumer un feu à large renfort de jurons, et que Thran de son côté sortait des provisions, Drina s'approcha des deux nains, toujours cachée sous sa cape.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir : comment va le roi ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Mal, très mal, » répondit Nori d'une voix sombre. « Il est dévoré par la fièvre. Il est inconscient, et ne se réveille que très rarement. En ces occasions, il est assaillit de visions et d'hallucinations, et vomit tout ce que l'on tente de lui faire avaler, liquide comme solide. Et dans ses rarissimes moments de lucidité, il se plaint surtout de la tête et d'engourdissement dans les membres. Mais voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé et qu'il est prit de crises de convulsions. » avoua-t-il péniblement, laissant transparaitre dans sa voix tout son chagrin.

Drina resta silencieuse. Choquée et stupéfaite. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! C'est impossible ! Tous ces symptômes sont normalement incompatibles, ou tout du moins ne se déclenchent pas en même temps ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

-« Je soupçonne même que… qu'il a perdu l'envie de vivre, » ajouta Bofur à voix basse. « Il faut que vous sachiez, qu'après la bataille des Cinq armée, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Nous avons perdu là-bas quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour toute notre compagnie, mais plus particulièrement pour Thorin. Elle… elle est partie d'une façon affreuse, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait simplement pu lui dire au revoir. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il… il lui a dit des choses horribles. Je crois, non, je suis certain qu'il ne se l'ait jamais vraiment pardonné. Pendant toutes ces années, il est resté fort, pour sa famille et ses neveux, ainsi que pour son peuple. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il a l'occasion de penser à lui. Alors je crois qu'il a cessé de lutter, car au fond de lui, il espère la rejoindre… »

Drina se figea. Non, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas parler d'elle. Enfin non, de Bila. N'est ce pas ? Après tout, pourquoi Thorin aurait-il regretté la mort de Bila ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, il le lui a dit. Mais pourtant… de qui Bofur pourrait-il parler autrement ? Sous le regard interloqué des deux nains, elle se leva péniblement et marcha d'un pas raide vers un petit ruisseau tout près, avec le désir manifeste d'être seule.

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna Bofur, un peu confus.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » soupira Thran en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. « Elle a vécut de nombreuses choses, et peu de ses souvenirs sont réellement joyeux. Particulièrement à cette époque. Car elle aussi a… perdu beaucoup de chose à ce moment là. La bataille des Cinq armées est toujours un peu difficile à évoquer pour elle, car elle la ramène toujours… à ce qu'elle voudrait oublier… »

Il se tut, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Il détourna le regard, regardant fixement le feu, et laissa une larme couler. Bofur respecta son silence. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais savait en revanche que c'était un sujet douloureux pour la guérisseuse et son fils. Alors quand Drina revint auprès du groupe, personne n'évoqua cette fameuse bataille, ou quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec cette dernière. La discussion dévia sur des sujets plus communs, plus joyeux. Mais il était trop tard. Drina savait qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**C'est un SOS, je suis touchée je suis à terre  
>Entends-tu ma détresse, y a t-il quelqu'un ?<br>Je sens que je me perds**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils voyageaient en compagnie de Nori et Bofur. C'étaient des nains très gais et joyeux, avec qui Boldur et Thran discutaient avec grand plaisir. Drina aussi appréciait les deux nains, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'époque où, comme son fils aujourd'hui, elle apprenait à connaitre ceux qui allaient devenir sa famille de cœur. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se taisait, perdue entre ses souvenirs et ses pensées, ou tout simplement trop anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait pour ouvrir la bouche.

Mais ce jour là flottait dans l'air une atmosphère étrange. Les deux nains semblaient se retenir de… elle ne savait pas trop quoi en réalité. Ils étaient moins loquaces, parlaient peu, paraissaient plus triste et renfermés. Mais la suite fut encore plus étrange. Le soir, alors que tous étaient réunis autour du feu de camp, lieu habituel de partage et de rires, Bofur et Nori étaient silencieux. Aucune blague vaseuse ou plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Prenant les trois autres par surprise, ils se mirent à chanter, d'une voix basse et lugubre. Drina avait la chair de poule devant le chant, à la fois si sombre et mélancolique. Quand la chanson prit fin, Thran demanda d'une voix timide.

-« Quel est ce chant ? Je ne le connais pas. »

Ni Bofur, ni Nori ne lui répondirent. Comme s'ils n'osaient même pas rompre le silence.

-« Et à voir votre air sérieux, je devine qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, et que ce chant à une signification bien plus profonde qu'il n'y parait,» insista-t-il.

-« Tu as raison Thran, » finit par répondre Bofur après un long silence. « Nous ne chantons ce chant qu'en une seule et unique occasion : tous les ans, lors du jour de Bila. »

-« Le jour de Bila ? » interrogea Boldur.

-« C'est une fête très récente, » commença Nori, « et il n'est pas étonnant que vous ne la connaissiez pas, en vivant ainsi à l'écart des villes. Et toi Boldur, tu n'as tout simplement jamais dû venir à Erebor à cette période de l'année. Cette fête a exactement quarante-cinq ans. Suite à la reconquête de notre montagne, le roi Thorin a instauré deux dates : premièrement le jour d'Erebor, où tous fêtent la victoire et le retour des nains dans leur antique royaume, après des siècles d'errance. Mais il a également déclaré le jour de Bila. Ce jour-la on prie pour les morts, ceux tués par Smaug il y a des décennies, mais aussi toutes les victimes de cette horrible guerre, dont la tristement célèbre bataille des Cinq armées. »

-« Cette fête tire son nom d'une héroïne de cette guerre, » continua Bofur, « celle dont nous vous avons parlé il y a quelques jours, et qui fut le quatorzième membre de notre compagnie, ainsi que notre amie à tous. Elle s'appelait Bila, mais tous les nains d'Erebor la connaissent à présent sous le nom de Bila-cœur-courage. C'était une hobbit, un petit peuple méconnu vivant dans l'ouest. Elle n'avait strictement rien à faire dans une compagnie de nain. Mais elle nous a quand même accompagnés. Elle nous a sauvés de nombreux périls, préservant nos vies et nous aidant à reprendre notre montagne. Et elle est morte, sans que nous ayons pu la protégé, ni même lui dire adieu. Ce jour est bien plus important pour nous autres, anciens membres de la compagnie, que pour n'importe quel autre nain. C'est un jour de deuil, de prière et de regrets. Thorin y a toujours attaché une importance toute particulière et… »

Bofur s'interrompit et éclata en sanglots, pleurant la disparition de cette amie, presque une sœur, mais pleurant également de peur de perdre définitivement celui que tous considéraient comme un model, Thorin, leur héros. Nori s'approcha de lui et laissa à son tour couler ses larmes. Boldur s'approcha doucement des deux nains, posant une main sur leurs épaules dans une vaine tentative de les réconforter. Mais Drina ne voyait rien de ça. En réalité, elle ne voyait rien du tout. Des images défilaient devant ces yeux. Les visages gais et souriants de la compagnie, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin et tous les autres. Mais quand elle ferma les yeux, c'est le visage de Thorin qui s'imposa à elle. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand la main de son fils vint saisir la sienne, trop prise par son chagrin. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, et elle put sentir ses pleurs détremper sa cape. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas  
>Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi<br>Je suis tombée tellement bas  
>Que plus personne ne me voit<br>J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat  
>Combattu le vide et le froid<br>J'aimerais revenir , j' n'y arrive pas**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile pour tous, et le petit-déjeuner morose. Drina avait pleuré toute la nuit, et n'avait que très peu dormit. Et le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait pu gagner était emplit de cauchemars. Sans arrêt, elle avait vu les membres de la compagnie, et surtout le visage de Thorin. Parfois il la toisait avec mépris, parfois au contraire il la regardait avec affection et pleurait. Et chaque fois, elle se réveillait en sursaut. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tous ses compagnons étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Ils remontèrent péniblement en selle, et malgré la fatigue se dirigèrent au trot vers la Montagne Solitaire, qu'ils espéraient pouvoir atteindre dans la journée. Au bout de longues heures de routes, alors qu'ils traversaient un bois particulièrement dense, Drina s'arrêta brusquement, faisant stopper tout le cortège.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Nori, légèrement inquiet.

-« Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Erebor ? » demanda Drina.

-« Au rythme où nous allons, pas avant de nombreuses heures, » répondit Bofur. « Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Et avec un bon cheval, lancé au galop ? » insista-t-elle. « Répondez à ma question, c'est très important. »

-« Deux heures je pense. Peut-être trois, » dit-il

-« C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, » dit-elle en remettant sa monture en marche, ignorant les regards interloqués que lui lançaient les nains.

-« Mais pourquoi ces questions ? » finit par demander Nori.

-« Il y a dans ce bois de nombreuses plantes, aux vertus médicinales très particulières, » déclara-t-elle. « Malheureusement, elles se conservent très mal, et je ne peux donc pas les récolter maintenant. Comme je ne peux pas les cueillir, je voulais simplement savoir s'il était possible une fois à Erebor d'envoyer Thran ou Boldur, qui connaissent ces bien plantes, les ramasser. Par chance, c'est le cas. »

Elle sourit. Se tourna vers son fils, lui désignant du menton quelques bouquets sur le talus. Ces plantes, que beaucoup de gens prenaient pour de la mauvaise herbes ou de simple fleurs sauvages, allaient lui êtres très précieuses. Thran se retourna vers, souriant, et elle hocha la tête. Enfin, elle reprenait un peu espoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchée, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Après une longue chevauchée dans l'obscurité des sous-bois, le soleil les éblouit un instant. Une fois leurs yeux accoutumés à la luminosité, ils purent contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Le grand lac, à l'eau calme et transparente. Les anciennes ruines d'Esgaroth, détruite par le feu de Smaug. Cette même cité, à présent rebâtit quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. La ville de Dale aujourd'hui grouillante de monde, et dont ils pouvaient légèrement entendre la clameur. Et la Montagne Solitaire qui se dressait dans toute sa hauteur. Majestueuse, imposante. Drina ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout avait bien changé depuis son départ. Mais ses yeux furent attirés par un détail sur la montagne. Un détail qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient manqué de remarquer. Ils se figèrent. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Là-bas, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée principale, les drapeaux portant les armoiries du roi avaient été remplacées par des bannières noires. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**Mouhahaha ! Je suis diabolique !**

**Sinon (pour ceux que ça intéresse), la chanson est "SOS" d'Indila. **

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	8. Course contre la montre

**Salut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Dites-moi, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tuer Thorin tout de suite ? Désolée, mais j'ai encore besoin de lui ! (Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça vous dérange, n'est ce pas ?). Je constate aussi que ce "jour de Bila" vous a beaucoup touché.  
><strong>

**Sinon aujourd'hui bonne nouvelle, ceci est le chapitre le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'ici. (On dit merci qui ?) Plus sérieusement, c'est l'arrivée de Drina et Thran à Erebor, et la découverte de l'étendue de l'état de Thorin.**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Lyra, Elfolle, Naheiah et Marrie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Lyra : Tu ne comprends pas Boldur ? T'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la seule ! Ravie que Thran te plaise. Lui, c'est un peu mon bébé, mon personnage à moi, alors j'y tiens ! Et oui c'est triste, tout le monde a souffert durant ces quarante-cinq ans ! Et c'est pas finit...**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent te plaise ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas franchement joyeux (va falloir attendre un moment pour ça !) Fin sadique ? Faut t'y habituer, c'est loin d'être la dernière ! Et pour ta dernière question : Tu sauras à la fin de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : Course contre la montre  
><span>**

**.**

Ils se regardèrent quelques brèves secondes, et sans se concerter mirent leurs chevaux au galop. Ils ne mirent qu'une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la grande porte, mais ces quelques minutes leur parurent durer des heures. Drina empoigna vivement son sac de plantes et mit pieds à terre, rapidement imitée par les autres. Nori et Bofur leur indiquèrent la porte et se mirent immédiatement à courir, maladroitement suivis par les trois compagnons qui peinaient à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule compacte.

-« Place, place ! » criait Boldur, essayant de leur dégager un passage.

Ils finirent par arriver dans les appartements royaux, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant. Boldur et Bofur se dirigèrent en hâte vers leur famille, très inquiets, et Nori s'approcha de ses frères, trainant derrière lui un Thran plus timide. Mais Drina se dirigea immédiatement vers Elrond, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce, et qui la regardait désormais avec insistance. Ils commencèrent à discuter en sindarin.

-« Elrond, ne me dites pas que nous sommes arrivés trop tard, il ne peut pas être… » dit précipitamment Drina.

-« Non, il est encore vivant, » répondit Elrond, et Drina souffla de soulagement.

-« Mais… et les bannières noires ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Tout Erebor sait que son roi est mourant, et tous se préparent au pire. Drina, il est très faible, et je crains qu'il ne tienne plus très longtemps. »

La compagnie contemplait cette étrange personne dissimulée sous une grande cape noire, un mélange de crainte et de respect dans les yeux. Faisant fit des nains, elle ouvrit fermement la porte qui menait à la chambre, faisant claquer le battant contre le mur. Rompant avec l'image fière et sûre d'elle qu'elle avait donné un peu plus tôt, elle avança à petits pas vers le lit, où le roi était allongé. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Le teint cireux, pâle et maladif. Les cheveux ternes, secs, abimés, tout comme la barbe. La fin voile de transpiration qui couvrait son front. Les os saillants qu'elle pouvait deviner sous la chemise. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes et serra les poings. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le nain fort et vigoureux qu'elle avait connu. Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son front. Il était brulant. Elle saisit le petit poignard à sa ceinture et avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, elle entailla le poignet de Thorin sur quelques centimètres, qui tressaillit légèrement dans son sommeil.

-« Mais que faites-vous ! » s'exclama l'un nain derrière elle, auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention.

Elle passa la main sur la blessure, et porta l'un de ses doigts à ses lèvres. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Le sang était trop foncé, et avait une odeur et un goût plus prononcé qu'il ne devrait, du moins pour quelqu'un d'habitué. C'était malheureusement ce qu'elle craignait : l'infection avait atteint le sang, et ce qui signifiait que le cœur était également touché. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle se releva brusquement et se tourna vers les autres qui étaient restés à la porte.

-« Tout le monde sort d'ici, je vais avoir besoin de calme et de concentration, » lança-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. « Mais avant cela je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de bois pour la cheminée, ainsi que de beaucoup d'eau. Et des serviettes propres, des couvertures, ainsi que des draps et des pots pour mes préparations. »

Fili, qui dirigeait depuis le début de la convalescence de son oncle, donna rapidement quelques ordres, et les nains se séparèrent pour aller chercher au plus vite ce qu'elle avait demandé.

-« Où puis-je me changer ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Nous avons aménagé votre chambre, à toi et Thran, dans la pièce juste à côté, » prit la liberté de répondre Elrond. « Il y a une porte communicante, afin que tu puisses quoi qu'il arrive veiller sur lui. »

Les nains revinrent rapidement avec ce qu'elle avait demandé, ainsi que leurs bagages, qui avec la précipitation étaient restés en bas avec les chevaux.

-« Thran, viens avec moi s'il te plait, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Mais sinon, je veux que personne n'entre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Thran et elle entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. C'est un long combat qu'elle allait entamer avec son fils, qui cette fois-ci ne se jouerait par sur un champ de bataille. Et nul ne pouvait dire, qui de Drina ou de la maladie, allait l'emporter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Je te regarde partir  
>Comme on se voit mourir<br>Je sais aujourd'hui, ce qu'est la fin**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Drina passa dans la chambre d'à côté afin de se changer. Thran s'approcha à son tour du lit et resta un instant figé devant le corps immobile. Perdu dans ses pensés, au milieu de tout ce qu'**_il_** impliquait, il n'entendit pas sa mère revenir. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de voyage pour une robe plus confortable et natté rapidement ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent. Elle vit ses yeux brillant, et elle-même se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

-« Thran, écoutes-moi, » dit Drina en le prenant par les épaules. « Crois moi, je sais que c'est dur comme situation, mais il faut absolument que nous oublions qui il est pour nous, afin que nous puissions mener à bien notre mission. Toi comme moi voulons à tout prix le soigner, nous devons absolument y arriver. Nous sommes sa dernière chance, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous laisser aller. Tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête et sa mère le prit un instant dans ses bras. Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais ils cherchaient désespérément à les retenir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Thran hocha la tête, et la Drina maman disparut, au profit de la Drina médecin.

-« Mets-moi immédiatement de l'eau à bouillir, et prépare-moi une infusion de reine des prés, de sauge et de camomille. Après, amène les seaux d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il faut que nous fassions descendre sa température, et cela le plus rapidement possible. »

Pendant que Thran obtempérait rapidement, elle enleva la chemise de Thorin, posa une main sur sa poitrine et commença à réciter des incantations. La familière lumière blanche surgit de ses doigts. L'infection ayant atteint le cœur, c'est tout son corps qu'il allait falloir purger. Thran s'approcha quelques minutes plus tard, la décoction à la main. Drina la fit boire à Thorin, ce dernier manquant de s'étouffer avec dans son sommeil. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain, aidée de son fils. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, ils le plongèrent tout habillé dans la grande cuve d'eau froide, et l'y laissèrent jusqu'à ce que sa température corporelle ait baissé de manière significative. Ils le ramenèrent dans la chambre, où ils le séchèrent et le recouchèrent.

Drina reprit alors le poignard dont elle s'était servit plus tôt. Elle souffla un grand coup, et s'approcha du corps frissonnant. Demandant à Thran d'immobiliser fermement Thorin, elle se saisit de son bras et l'entailla d'un coup sec. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment, et Drina ne put retenir quelques larmes. Elle détestait avoir à lui faire du mal, mais c'était un passage obligé vers la guérison. Elle ne put néanmoins empêcher un léger sourire de monter à ses lèvres en constatant que son sang s'était légèrement éclaircit. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? C'était probablement le cas. Mais le traitement avait-il été prit à temps ? Ses organes n'avaient-ils pas été trop touchés ? Ça, elle ne le saurait que plus tard. En attendant, elle ne pouvait que prier.

Elle étala un onguent cicatrisant sur le bras afin de refermer proprement la blessure. Pendant que son fils veillait Thorin, elle prépara un emplâtre dont elle avait le secret à partir des plantes qu'elle avait emmenées. Une fois la pâte verdâtre légèrement refroidit, bien que toujours aussi odorante, elle la déposa sur la poitrine du malade. Et le schéma se répéta de nombreuse fois durant les heures qui suivirent, jusqu'au coucher du soleil : incantations, bain, saignée, onguent, emplâtre.

Après une énième saignée, Drina déposa une nouvelle fois la pommade sur le torse du roi. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle demanda cette fois-ci de l'aide à Thran afin de l'aider à soulever Thorin. Ils l'installèrent brièvement dans un fauteuil, refirent le lit et changèrent les draps, souillés de sang. Drina préférait par ailleurs éviter de regarder sa robe, qui devait à l'heure actuelle se trouver dans un état pitoyable.

-« Thran ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix un peu faible, épuisée. « Tu peux sortir ces draps s'il te plait ? Et profites-en pour donner quelques nouvelles aux nains, qui patientent derrière cette porte sans informations depuis des heures. »

Thran lui sourit d'un air fatigué. Lui aussi était exténué, et il se doutait que sa mère faisait cela uniquement pour lui offrir une petite pause.

-« Bien maman. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin après cette longue attente, les nains se précipitèrent vers le jeune Thran, affolé à la vue du sang sur ses mains et sur les draps qu'il tenait.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va le roi ? La guérisseuse peut-elle le soigner ? Est-ce grave ? Il va mourir ? D'où vient tout ce sang ? Quel… » dirent les nains tous en même temps.

-« Silence ! » les coupa Elrond, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire taire. « Vous ne voyez pas que ce pauvre garçon est épuisé, et que vous l'effrayez ? Laissez-le parler, vous aurez la réponse à vos questions ! »

Les propos sensés d'Elrond calmèrent peu à peu les nains, qui se tournèrent vers le plus. Ce dernier, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention, garda toutefois contenance.

-« Merci, » souffla Thran à son parrain. « Alors, pour résumer, son état est très grave. Bien plus que ce à quoi nous nous attendions. La maladie à atteint le cœur, et il est impossible pour l'instant de voir les dégâts internes qu'elle a causé. Pour le sang c'est normal, cela fait partit du traitement : il faut entièrement purger son organisme. »

-« Penses-tu qu'il va mourir ? » demanda Kili d'une petite voix, inquiet pour son oncle. Et Thran le comprenait. Oh oui, il comprenait…

-« On ne peut rien dire de plus pour l'instant, » souffla-t-il, désolé de ne pouvoir en dire plus. « Par ailleurs, nous n'en saurons pas plus cette nuit. Je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer, ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez là à attendre en vain. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles demain matin et… »

-« Thran, viens vite ! » cria Drina, le coupant.

-« J'arrives maman ! »

Sans plus s'occuper des nains, il se précipita vers la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant la compagnie éberluée.

-« Alors, que faisons-nous ? » demanda Balin. Tous se tournèrent vers Fili.

-« Je pense que nous allons suivre son conseil, » dit-il après un moment de réflexion. « Allons dormir un peu. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. »

Tous se séparèrent et un à un allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Seul Boldur resta planté là. Il contempla la porte un long moment, pensant à tout ce qu'il se passait derrière. A ce que Drina devait endurer, à le voir et le toucher sans pouvoir lui parler… A ressasser tant de souvenirs et de peine… Tant de souffrances… Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver. Non, pas comme ça. Il soupira et alla finalement se coucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**La fin…  
>Ma bouche qui t'appelle même<br>Si elle te sait trop loin  
>La fin…<br>Ma main qui cherche la tienne  
>Et se referme sur rien<br>Sur rien…**_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Drina releva la tête de la potion à base d'écorce de saule qu'elle était en train de préparer. Thran, sentant ses yeux se poser sur lui, se tourna vers elle. Elle le couva d'un regard tendre.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

-« Il est tard, vas te coucher Thran, » lui sourit-elle. « Je vois bien que tu es épuisé. »

-« Et que je te laisse le veiller seule ? Hors de question ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais malgré son soudain emportement, il ne put retenir un bâillement. Drina le regarda, arquant légèrement un sourcil. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie, il souffla puis s'approcha de sa mère, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-« Bien, mais dans quelques heures tu viens me réveiller afin de te reposer aussi. »

-« Bonne nuit mon chéri, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, elle reprit patiemment son ouvrage. Ses gestes étaient lents, et laissaient transparaitre dans chacun de ses mouvements l'importante fatigue qui l'habitait après les efforts et la tension de l'après-midi. Une fois la préparation terminée et refroidie, elle s'approcha lentement du lit et la fit avaler à Thorin.

Mais une fois que cela fut fait, elle s'attarda un moment à son côté. Contemplant longuement son visage. Il semblait avoir reprit quelques couleurs, mais était toujours anormalement pâle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, caressant du bout des doigts les mèches sombres. Puis sa main descendit, se posant délicatement sur son front. Toujours un peu chaud. Elle effaça avec son pouce les quelques rides qui y avaient pris place. Et sa main glissa plus bas, dessinant le contour de ses yeux, effleurant ses joues un peu creusées, la naissance de sa barbe… la courbe de sa bouche… Elle resta figée un long moment, sans bouger ni savoir quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se pencha en avant, frôlant du bout des lèvres son front, puis se retira aussitôt.

Elle recula vivement d'un pas, complètement secouée, parcourue de légers frissons. Et c'est à ce bref instant, celui où elle était le plus faibles, les quelques secondes où elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières, que l'atroce réalité la frappa. _Il avait faillit mourir_. Et même à l'heure actuelle, il était encore loin d'être sortit d'affaire. Sans plus chercher à se retenir, elle s'affaissa au sol et éclata en sanglots.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se réveilla en sursaut, surprit par la lumière du jour. Il chercha un bref instant où il était, puis se rappela les évènements de la veille. Il se laissa pesamment retomber sur le matelas. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa rencontre avec son père. Son père. En chair et en os. Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Et malgré les séquelles que la maladie lui laissaient sur la peau, il pouvait reconnaitre les traits tant de fois décrit par sa mère. Sa mère ! Il se leva en toute hâte, s'habilla et entra dans la pièce voisine. Sa mère avait approché une chaise du lit afin de veiller Thorin dans son sommeil. Il le voyait, elle-même était exténuée, et ne gardait les yeux ouverts que par miracle. Et il ne manqua pas de remarquer les traces de larme sur ses joues.

-« Maman ? Maman ? » appela-t-il doucement.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix somnolente.

-« Le jour s'est levé. Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer, je veillerai à ta place. »

Le soir précédent, il s'était douté qu'elle ne viendrait pas le réveiller. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissait plus le choix.

-« Pas… possible. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Toi et Boldur devez aller cueillir des plantes. Je n'en ai plus assez. »

Elle énuméra une longue liste de plantes, d'herbes et de fleurs dont elle avait besoin. Thran finit par prendre du papier pour tout noter et eut un petit sourire en coin. Même à moitié inconsciente, elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche.

-« Nous allons aller cueillir ces fameuses plantes. Je vais donc appeler Fili et Kili pour qu'il veille leur oncle, pendant que tu dors.

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais maman, il faut que tu te reposes, » la gronda-t-il gentiment.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par acquiescer. Il la laissa donc et sortit de la petite pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Plus têtue qu'elle… Impossible !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les treize nains et le seigneur elfe était déjà réunis dans le petit salon avoisinant, et l'attendait visiblement avec impatience.

-« Bonjour à tous, » dit Thran d'une voix basse, camouflant un bâillement derrière sa main.

-« Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Elrond sur le même ton.

-« Moi ça va, j'ai pu dormir un peu. Mais maman… » souffla-t-il. « Enfin, tu la connais… elle est restée toute la nuit à le veiller, sans prendre de repos. Elle est exténuée.»

Les douze nains d'Erebor se regardèrent discrètement, se sentant légèrement coupable de l'état de fatigue extrême de la guérisseuse.

-« Moi et Boldur devons aller cueillir des plantes dans la forêt, et ma mère doit absolument se reposer. Pourriez-vous venir le veiller ? » demanda Thran en se tournant vers Fili et Kili.

-« Bien sûr ! » répondit ce dernier sans attendre la réponse de son frère, trop heureux de pouvoir voir son oncle.

Thran rentra dans la petite chambre suivit par Boldur, Fili et Kili. Tous deux était anxieux à l'idée que l'état de Thorin est empiré, mais aussi impatient de le voir. Ils étaient également curieux de pouvoir contempler le visage de la fameuse guérisseuse. Leur surprise fut de la taille de leur empressement. Ils virent d'abord une jeune femme, assise sur une chaise. Sa robe, d'une jolie couleur verte, était maintenant constellée de tâche de sang. Mais sa position était plus que curieuse. Drina avait finit par succomber au sommeil, et s'était avachie sur le lit, sans pour autant lâcher la main qu'elle tenait. Dans un léger mouvement, elle tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux toujours clos. Et là, le choc.

Son visage avait changé, c'est sûr. Il s'était affiné avec les années, gagnant en maturité. Sa silhouette avait également changé, plus élancée. Et le fait de la voir en robe était exceptionnel pour eux. Mais ses cheveux, bien que beaucoup plus longs qu'auparavant, ôtèrent tous leurs doutes. Une seule personne à leur connaissance avait une chevelure de cette couleur si particulière, mélange d'or et de miel.

-« Bila… »

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**La fin de chapitre... Bof, je suppose que vous être habitués maintenant. Non ? Vous devriez !**

**La chanson est "La fin" d'Emmanuel Moire. Je vous conseille de l'écoute au moins une fois, c'est vraiment une chanson magnifique et bouleversante.  
><strong>

**Review ?**


	9. Bonus 1 : Douleur

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre (désolée pour ceux qui y ont cru). Mais pour me faire pardonner de toutes les fins sadiques passées et à venir, voici un petit bonus, en direct de la tête de Thorin !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, Naheiah et Marrie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : J'avais besoin que quelqu'un reconnaisse Drina avant Thorin, et naturellement, mon choix s'est porté sur les deux frangins. Thorin ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant les retrouvailles.  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bonus 1 : Douleur**

**.**

C'est… bizarre… Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de cette assommante réunion à propos des échanges commerciaux… Ces maudits conseillers m'ont donnée mal à la tête avec leurs disputes. Aux diable ces stupides échanges, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour s'en occuper à ma place, non ? Tiens, Fili, c'est son devoir d'héritier ! Mais où est Fili ? Surement encore fourré je ne sais où avec son frère. Je crois que je souris. Je crois. Quelles bêtises ils faisaient quand ils étaient jeunes quand même ! Combien de fois j'ai retrouvé mes vêtement découpés, mes livres raturés, mes meubles abimés ? Et aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! Et le nombre incroyable de paquets piégés que j'ai reçu ! Paquet piégé… il faut que je pense à dire à Dwalin de rajouter ça à la liste d'attentats possibles. Ce serait bête de mourir en ouvrant un cadeau, non ?

**Hier, je demandais encore,  
>Ça fait quoi d'être mort ?<br>Ça doit faire froid dans le dos  
>De sentir le fer de la faux<br>Comme en enfance  
>Est ce qu'on s'endort ?<br>Est-ce qu'on se tort dans des souffrances ?**

Mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prêt. J'ai le temps… je crois… On meurt tous un jour, c'est sûr. Mais vieux. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt. Et Fili ne peut pas déjà devenir roi, c'est trop tôt ! Lui non plus n'est pas prêt. Et pourtant on devient roi quand celui d'avant meurt, c'est logique… Je suis devenu roi quand Thror est mort et que mon père a disparu. Moi aussi pourtant j'étais jeune. Trop jeune pour être roi. Blessé aussi. Je me rappelle du sang. Et des cadavres. La guerre n'épargne personne. Pas même les plus jeunes. Fili et Kili on eu de la chance de s'en sortir. Pourquoi nous ont-ils accompagnés dans cette quête déjà ? Ils étaient si jeunes, et savaient à peine se battre. Mais eux sont vivants. Pas mort. Moi aussi je suis vivant. Bila n'a pas eu cette chance…

Elle non plus ne savait pas se battre. Pourtant, je la vois nettement agrippé la poignée de sa petite épée, avec son air féroce. Elle m'a défendu face à Azog. Jamais je n'oublierais son visage, entouré de flammes. Elle était si belle… Était ? Pourquoi je dis était ? Elle a toujours été belle, et l'est encore. Son image n'a pas bougé dans mon esprit, toujours le même sourire, les mêmes yeux. J'adore ces yeux, d'un magnifique brun chatoyant. Et toujours lumineux. C'était elle toute entière qui était lumineuse. Était. Encore ce « était »… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Il fait noir, tout est noir, mes pensées comme le reste. J'ai mal à la tête, tout s'embrouille. Il fait nuit ? Surement. C'est ça, je devrais dormir un peu, me reposer. Demain j'y verrais plus clair. Mais quand est ce que je me suis couché ? Je ne me souviens pas. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Apparemment je reste suffisamment conscient pour l'être ! C'est comme s'endormir. Lentement, paisiblement. Comme tous les soirs de ma vie. Dormir. Sauf que je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais me réveiller. Tout est trouble, flou, lointain… C'est comme mourir en fait.

Mourir… Encore et toujours la mort. Je crois que j'y pense de plus en plus en ce moment. Je crois. La mort… et la souffrance… J'ai mal, tellement mal. Ma tête me lance. Mourir… Je me demande si ça fait mal… ça doit probablement dépendre de la façon dont on meurt, je suppose. Ce serait logique, non ? Moi j'aimerais bien mourir dans mon sommeil. Vieux. Très vieux. Avec ma famille autour de moi. Mes neveux. Mes amis. Ma Bila. Bila ! Non, impossible, elle est morte ! Morte ? C'est donc ça… Elle était. Elle n'est pas. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de mourir, n'est ce pas ? La revoir…

**Hier je demandais encore  
>Ça fait quoi d'être mort ?<br>D'être celui qui s'en va  
>A tout jamais dans l'au-delà ?<br>Qui démissionne  
>Et qui s'éteint<br>Sans que personne n'en sache rien?**

Est-ce qu'elle aussi voudra me revoir ? Je ne pense pas… Moi à sa place je ne voudrais pas… Quel monstre ! Je suis un monstre ! Je mérite de mourir. Non ! Je ne dois pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste. Mais elle a le droit de me détester ! Mieux, elle le doit ! Si je meurs je la verrais, n'est ce pas ? Mais elle ne voudra pas me voir ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.

Moi aussi je pleure… enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr… Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Mais l'eau sur mes joues, ce sont bien des larmes, non ? Ou peut-être qu'il pleut ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… Oui il doit pleuvoir, ça doit être ça… Pourtant, je ne crois pas être sortit aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je ne me rappelle plus.

Pourquoi tout à coup, tout est sombre ? Pourquoi tout s'efface devant moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose. Peut-être quelqu'un ? Je n'en sais rien. Pourtant je dois me souvenir, je sais que c'est important. Il le faut. Je n'ai pas le choix. Si j'ai le choix. Je peux abandonner. Lâcher prise. Oublier. Laisser la peine et la souffrance. Mon cœur et ma tête. Oui, après tout, ce serait plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle, elle n'a pas abandonné. Elle est morte en se battant. Je ne dois pas être lâche. Je dois être courageux. Mais j'ai mal. J'en ai mare de souffrir. De m'accrocher. Pour rien j'en ai l'impression. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Partir ? J'ai mal. La tête surtout. Et le cœur. Elle est morte et je suis restée. Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi la rejoindre. J'aurais moins mal avec elle.

Mal. J'ai mal. Lâchez-moi, enlevez vos mains. Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Ma tête. Lâchez-moi. Laissez-moi tranquille. J'ai mal à la tête. Mal. Douleur. Tristesse. Souffrance. Peine. Douleur encore. Mourir. Mourir ? Peut-être. J'ai mal. Mal. J'AI MAL !...

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES DE CHAPITRE<span> :**

**Je sais c'est court. Brouillon. Confus. Bizarre. Aux dernières nouvelles, Thorin est quand même convalescent !**

**Les paroles sont celle de la chanson "La fin" d'Emmanuel Moire. Oui, c'est celle du chapitre précédent. Et oui, c'est voulu !**

**A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Review ?**


	10. Savoir et choisir

**Salut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Je vois que la fin du chapitre 7 vous a beaucoup énervé... et que le bonus n'a pas changé grand chose ! Donc voici le chapitre 8 tant attendu !**

**Merci à Sabrinabelle, Aliena Wyvern, Elfolle, Naheiah, Marrie09 et Isil-gawien pour leur review.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 8 : Savoir et choisir  
><span>**

**.**

_Une seule personne à leur connaissance avait une chevelure de cette couleur si particulière, mélange d'or et de miel._

_-« Bila… »_

Thran s'approcha à pas lent du lit, feignant volontairement de ne pas avoir entendu leur murmure. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ça ! Il secoua discrètement la tête. Un problème à la fois. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur sa mère.

-« Maman ? Maman ? » appela-t-il plusieurs fois d'une voix douce, la remuant légèrement afin de la réveiller.

-« Hum… » marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

-« Tu vas pouvoir aller te reposer, j'ai appelé quelqu'un et… »

-« Attends, il faut que je le fasse une dernière fois, comme ça il sera tranquille pour quelques heures, » le coupa-t-elle fermement, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour avoir l'air sérieuse.

-« Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? » chuchota discrètement Kili à son frère, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Thran leur fit de signe de reculer, et ils obéir rapidement. Ils virent alors la magicienne, comme ils devaient l'appeler plus tard, se redresser péniblement. Elle posa une main sur le cœur de leur oncle et commença à psalmodier dans une langue qui leur était inconnue. Une douce lumière blanche jaillit de sa paume, et entra dans le corps de Thorin. Après quelques minutes, la lueur s'éclaircit peu à peu, pour finir par s'éteindre complètement. Drina bascula en arrière, et ne fut retenue par son fils que de justesse.

-« Stop maman, maintenant tu vas te coucher, » ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Épuisée, tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité. »

-« Mais Thorin… » essaya-t-elle d'argumenter.

-« … aura besoin de toi, en forme et reposée. »

-« Mais… »

-« Maman…, » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi… fais-le pour moi… s'il te plait… »

Écartant les bribes de sommeil qui l'embrumaient, elle regarda son fils dans les yeux. Croisant son regard soucieux, elle comprit alors l'étendu de son inquiétude. Elle finit par abdiquer, hochant la tête.

-« Boldur, tu peux… » commença Thran.

-« Bien sûr, je m'occupes de Drina. »

Il passa doucement l'un de ses bras sous ses aisselles afin de la soutenir, tandis qu'elle se levait péniblement. La pauvre ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. La tête légèrement dodelinant, elle marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête, mais tous purent reconnaitre le prénom de son fils et celui de Thorin. Avec beaucoup de patience et de persuasion, Boldur réussit finalement à la trainer dans la chambre d'à côté, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Une fois bien certain d'être seul avec les deux frères, Thran se tourna vers eux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rencontré, les regarda directement dans les yeux. C'est à cet instant que l'évidence le frappa de pleine fouet, cette vérité que lui seul dans la pièce connaissait : il réalisa pleinement qu'il était avec ses cousins. Et ce, bien qu'eux ne le sache pas. Mais tous deux avaient reconnu sa mère, et avant toute chose il allait devoir régler ce problème. Alors qu'il se décidait à prendre la parole, Fili le coupa.

-« Thran, comment s'appelle ta mère ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Drina, » répondit-il d'une voix claire et posée. Mais s'il était d'apparence sereine, intérieurement il angoissait terriblement.

-« Elle ne s'appellerait pas… Bila, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il timidement en regardant son frère.

-« Non ! » Cette fois, la voix de Thran n'avait plus rien de calme. « Bila est morte il y a des années. _Il _l'a tué. _Lui_. Une épée ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal que _ses_ mots. Seul un miracle a permit à ma mère de survivre. Alors non, il n'y a pas de Bila ! Il n'y en a plus. »

Alors qu'il avait hurlé les premiers mots, Fili et Kili eurent du mal à entendre les derniers. A cet instant, ils se sentaient coupables, bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Les paroles de Thran les blessaient, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tué Bila. Pas seulement Thorin, mais aussi chacun des membres de la compagnie. Aucun ne l'avait soutenu, avait simplement prit la peine de venir la voir ou de lui dire quelques mots. Ils l'avaient tout simplement trahit. Alors oui, ils l'avaient tué. Et ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même, si la joyeuse Bila avait laissé sa place à une Drina qui leur était totalement étrangère.

-« Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire aux autres, » déclara Thran fermement. Mais sa demande sonnait plus comme un ordre. « C'est suffisamment dur pour elle d'être là, sans avoir à vous faire face. Elle a prit soin de moi depuis ma naissance, aujourd'hui c'est à moi de la protéger. Elle a déjà trop souffert,» finit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Bien sûr, » finit par répondre Kili après un long silence. « On lui doit bien ça et… »

Il fut interrompu par Boldur qui revenait dans la pièce. Il avait l'air furieux, et regardait les deux frères avec un mépris clairement visible. Les poings serrés, le visage rouge de colère, il était évident qu'il se retenait à grand peine de leur sauter à la gorge. Après de longues minutes d'un silence tendu, il finit par sortir de la pièce, maugréant à voix basse. Thran se tourna alors vers les deux nains, essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il s'en voulait de leur avoir crié dessus, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais ses sentiments avaient semblés exploser, et il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus normale, le regard néanmoins fuyant.

-« Je vais devoir y aller. Si il y a un quelconque changement, crise de fièvre, convulsion, saignement ou je ne sais quoi, aller immédiatement voir ma mère. Elle dort et elle a le sommeil lourd, alors n'hésitez pas à insister un peu.»

Il sortit rapidement, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Ils restèrent figés un long moment, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Kili se mit à pleurer, rapidement suivit par son frère. C'est trois vies qui avaient été détruites. Celle de Thorin, qui a vécut pendant quarante-cinq loin de la personne qu'il aime, la pensant morte. Celle de Bila, qui à du devenir Drina, pour ne plus souffrir. Celle de Thran, qui a du grandir sans son père, et voir sa mère endurer toute cette souffrance pendant des années. Remords, culpabilité et regrets. Trois vies brisées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Thran et Boldur étaient partis, et que les deux frères étaient au chevet de leur oncle. Ce fut Fili qui remarqua en premier une anomalie. Alors qu'il passait un chiffon humide sur le visage de Thorin pour le rafraichir, il constata que son front était brulant. Du moins, plus chaud qu'en début de mâtiné. Il appela son frère, qui le lui confirma. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire et hésitants quand à la conduite à tenir. Mais quand Thorin commença à convulser, ils se ruèrent sur la porte communicante d'un même mouvement. Ils se mirent à tambouriner.

-« Drina ! » hurlèrent-ils dans un même ensemble. « Drina, Thorin ne va pas bien du tout ! Drina ! Dri… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque, manquant de les faire tomber tous deux au sol. Drina avait été réveillée en sursaut par leurs cris et s'était dépêcher de se lever, ignorant l'étourdissement qui la prenait pour s'être redressée trop vite. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler sa cape, se doutant qu'elle avait été reconnue dans son état comateux quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque et passa devant les deux garçons, les ignorant totalement. Elle s'approcha du grand lit et s'agenouilla. Ses spasmes étaient de plus en plus importants.

-« Fili ! Kili ! Maintenez-le fermement, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge ! »

Ils obéir sans discuter, se saisissant de ses membres et le plaquant contre le matelas. Drina s'empara de son poignard et entailla le bras du roi, du poignet au creux du coude, choquant les deux frères. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne leur accorda pas un regard, et se pencha sur la blessure. Le sang avait presque retrouvé une couleur normale, mais il était gorgé de minuscules caillots de sang noir, facilement reconnaissables pour un œil attentif. Elle eut un grand sourire, un soulagement sans nom l'envahissant : le traitement était efficace, ce dont elle avait plusieurs fois douté. C'était maintenant une étape obligée, le corps devant expulser tous les éléments malades. Restait à évaluer les dégâts internes, mais ça ce serait pour plus tard. Fili et Kili la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Leur oncle faisait une crise de convulsion, et elle souriait ?!

-« Le traitement fait effet, » leur expliqua-t-elle patiemment devant leurs visages interloqués. « Il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire, bien évidemment, mais ses réactions sont plutôt positives. »

-« Positives ?! » manqua de s'étouffer Fili. « Notre oncle est en train de se contorsionner dans tous les sens, et tu appelle ça une réaction positive ?! » s'exclama-t-il, adoptant sans s'en rendre compte le tutoiement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décerna un regard noir. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Et bien, ils pouvaient être deux.

-« Mais je peux rentrer chez moi si tu veux, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. « Après tout, tu as l'air de t'y connaitre tellement mieux que moi en médecine, ça ne devrait donc pas poser de problèmes. »

Fili ouvrit grand la bouche. Kili n'était pas mieux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui réponde ainsi.

-« Je suis dés… »

-« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu ne les pense pas, et elles ne seraient pas sincères, » le coupa-t-elle. « Maintenant sortez, tous les deux. Lui comme moi avons besoin de repos et de calme. »

Abasourdis, choqués, ils obtempérèrent en silence. Et la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant que la porte ne se referme fut un corps affaissé, un regard fuyant, et les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Drina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Savoir souffrir_  
><em>En silence, sans murmure,<em>  
><em>Ni défense ni armure<em>  
><em>Souffrir à vouloir mourir<em>  
><em>Et se relever<em>  
><em>Comme on renaît de ses cendres,<em>  
><em>Avec tant d'amour à revendre<em>  
><em>Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé.<em> **

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Tout en faisant macérer des plantes, Thran songeait aux évènements des derniers jours. Depuis leur altercation la semaine précédente, sa mère avait fermement refusé d'approcher les nains. Apprenant la nouvelle à son retour, Thran avait été très remonté contre les deux frères et le leur avait bien fait comprendre par son attitude froide et distante. Mais face au silence de sa mère, qui refusait de lui en parler pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il avait finit par s'expliquer directement avec eux. Et après une discussion houleuse, avec de nombreux cris et pleurs, il leur avait pardonné. Après tout, ils étaient inquiets pour leur oncle, il était normal qu'ils perdent un peu la tête. Lui-même était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son père. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir.

Il pensa un peu à sa mère. Quelle serait sa réaction quand Thorin se réveillerait ? Partiraient-ils immédiatement ? Ou allaient-ils rester un peu ? Pourrait-il apprendre à connaitre ce père qu'il avait si longtemps imaginé ? Il aimerait beaucoup demeurer à Erebor quelques temps, mais il devait aussi penser à sa mère, qui avait suffisamment souffert. Il le voyait bien, elle vivait très mal la situation. Elle dépérissait à vu d'œil. Son teint était livide et elle avait maigrit. Elle s'alimentait très peu, et sa magie puisant dans ses maigres réserves, elle était tout simplement à bout. La nuit, il l'entendait se réveiller en sursaut, en proie à des cauchemars qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Et souvent, quand elle se croyait seule, il la trouvait en train de pleurer. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en infliger plus. Au-delà de l'affection qu'il portait à sa mère, c'était maintenant une question de santé. Il en allait même de sa vie. Il doutait qu'elle tienne encore longtemps à ce rythme infernal.

Sortant de ses pensées, il s'approcha de sa mère et l'aida à faire boire la potion à Thorin. Pour la énième fois de la journée, Drina s'approcha du corps inconscient et entailla l'un des avant-bras, désormais constellés de fines cicatrices. Alors que le sang coulait, elle poussa un petit cri.

-« Quoi ? Quoi ? » demanda Thran, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, n'arrivant pas à savoir si c'était un cri de peur, de tristesse ou de joie.

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Drina refit le premier geste qu'elle avait fait en arrivant. Elle passa la main sur la blessure, et la ramena couverte de sang vers elle. Elle inspira l'odeur, et porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Un sourire lumineux apparu sur son visage.

-« C'est bon, » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Les potions ont fait effet, tout son sang a été purifié. »

-« Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! » s'exclama Thran, ravi de voir enfin le bout du tunnel.

-« Oui. Voilà enfin la dernière ligne droite, » déclara Drina d'une voix ferme. « Il nous reste maintenant à savoir si la maladie a endommagé ses organes, et si oui, à quel point. Si ses blessures sont trop graves, nous aurons probablement fait tout ça pour rien. C'est l'instant de vérité. »

Elle se tourna vers son fils et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-« Je vais devoir sonder son corps, et guérir toutes les lésions et plaies internes. Ça va me demander beaucoup de temps, et d'énergie. Je vais également avoir besoin de silence. C'est pourquoi je te demande de sortir de cette chambre. »

-« Mais maman, je veux rester là ! J'ai besoin d'être présent ! »

-« Thran… » lui dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules. « Je n'ai effectué ce genre de soins magiques que quatre ou cinq fois. A chaque fois, j'en suis ressortie affaiblie. Pour accéder à toute l'énergie nécessaire, j'ai besoin de concentration. Et donc de silence. Thran, ta simple présence me distrairait ! »

-« Mais maman, tu es épuisé ! Tu n'auras pas assez de forces pour mener une opération magique de cette envergure ! »

-« Je n'ai pas le choix Thran. Si nous voulons que Thorin guérisse, ce passage est obligatoire. Et même si j'avais le choix, je le ferai quand même. »

Elle n'avait pas buté sur son prénom. Pas cette fois… Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta pour elle-même dans un murmure.

-« Je l'aime… »

Mais Thran avait entendu. Il contempla sa mère un long moment. Elle avait une apparence si frêle et fragile ! Mais au fond, elle était tellement forte ! Il était fier d'être son fils. Et à cet instant, plus que jamais. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant un long moment contre lui. Il n'avait que quarante-cinq ans, au fond il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda tendrement. Bila-cœur-courage n'était pas tout à fait morte, il en était certain. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front et passa une main sur sa joue. Pour Thorin. Pour Thran. Pour eux, elle devait le faire. Thran sembla le comprendre, car il lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna, attrapant un petit sablier sur une table.

-« Trois heures maman, pas une minute de plus. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit affectueusement. Et quand la porte se referma derrière lui, elle se tourna vers le lit. Oui, c'était la dernière ligne droite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Apprendre à rester._  
><em>Vouloir jusqu'au bout<em>  
><em>Rester malgré tout,<em>  
><em>Apprendre à aimer,<em>  
><em>Et s'en aller...<em>  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-« Thran, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donne le tournis ! » finit par dire Elrond, exaspéré par l'attitude de son filleul.

-« Mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle risque sa vie à l'intérieur ! »explosa-t-il, à bout de nerf. « Elle est tout simplement à bout de force ! Elle n'a jamais pratiqué autant la magie en si peu de temps ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! »

-« Moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre, » le coupa Boldur en le prenant par les épaules. « Et reste positif par Mahal ! Rien ne dit qu'elle va mourir maintenant. Nous devons rester calmes et lucides. Quand elle sortira de cette pièce, elle va avoir besoin de nous. »

Il étreignit le garçon, qui l'enlaça à son tour et laissa échapper quelques larmes. A vrai dire, Boldur n'en menait pas large. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette opportunité. Qu'elle puisse également y laisser la vie. Il resserra son éteinte, la peur et la crainte l'envahissant.

-« Thran ? » appela Ori d'une petite voix.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et tout le monde se tourna vers Ori. Pour toute réponse, il pointa du doigt le sablier, qui avait été déposé sur un meuble. Le temps était écoulé. Tout le monde sauta sur ses pieds, Thran le premier. Sans perdre une seconde, il ouvrit la porte brutalement.

-« Maman ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta à genoux, près de la forme inconsciente. Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être… Drina ouvrit légèrement ses yeux vitreux, et dit d'une voix faible.

-« Il… il va… s'en sortir… »

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa retomber la tête en arrière.

-« Maman ! »

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES DE CHAPITRE<span> :**

**Oui je sais, vous voulez me tuer, et blablabla... Changez de refrain !**

**Et non, la discussion avec Fili et Kili n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle est pour le prochain chapitre !**

**La chanson est "Savoir aimer" de Florent Pagny.  
><strong>

**Review ?**


	11. L'attente

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui chapitre 10 (trèèès long soit dit en passant, je me suis surpassée !) tant attendu, avec la fameuse discussion Drina/Fili/Kili, mais aussi Drina/Elrond et la première rencontre entre Thran et Thorin. Oui, programme chargé !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Naheiah, Marrie09, Isil-gawien, HebiiXchan et Elfolle pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très sympa (mais on le savait déjà !). Mais Thran a bien flippé (c'est un miracle qu'il ne finisse pas traumatisé le pauvre gosse, avec tout ce que je lui fait vivre !)**

**Réponse à HebiiXchan : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 9 : L'attente**

**.  
><strong>

Drina se réveilla difficilement, se sentant vaguement nauséeuse. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait, et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était entièrement courbaturée, et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se détacher de son corps tellement elle avait mal. Elle porta une main tremblante à son front, dans une vaine tentative de juguler sa migraine.

-« Tiens, prends ça, » lui murmura doucement une voix.

-« Thran… » réussit-elle à articuler, la voix enrouée.

-« Chut, repose toi maman. »

Il l'aida à boire l'infusion qu'il avait préparée. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendormit paisiblement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le second réveil fut le bon. Quand Drina ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que le soleil était couché. Combien de temps avait-elle dormit, elle n'en avait aucune idée bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, et plusieurs bougies étaient allumées. Elle vit quelqu'un se lever d'un fauteuil et s'approcher d'elle. Thran, car c'était lui, s'assit au bord du lit et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur !

-« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » chuchota-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

-« Je suis désolée mon chéri. Tellement, tellement désolée. »

Thran laissa éclater son chagrin, se blottissant un peu plus contre elle, la serrant convulsivement dans ses bras. Drina passa une main dans ses cheveux et le berça longuement contre elle, fredonnant l'ancienne berceuse qu'elle lui chantait quand il était petit pour l'endormir. Après de longues minutes, il se détacha d'elle, mais ne la relâcha pas tout à fait. Il avait besoin de garder ce contact physique avec elle. Et elle semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement.

Après de longues minutes d'un silence uniquement interrompu par les craquements du feu, Drina prit alors le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Ou elle devenait folle, ou la décoration de la pièce avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu. Thran du voir son air perplexe car il éclata de rire, se moquant gentiment d'elle.

-« Non tu ne deviens pas folle, » dit-il, comme lisant dans ses pensés. « Tu as été changée de chambre. Très tôt ce matin, juste après que tu te sois évanoui. Toi, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, avons été placés dans une suite juste à côté des appartements royaux. »

Le mot « royaux » fit tilt dans son esprit.

-« Et Thorin ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment, réfrénant de son mieux ses craintes.

Thran prit un peu de temps pour répondre, laissant monter l'angoisse de Drina.

-« Son état est stable. Il n'a plus de fièvre, ni de convulsions. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il est guérit, Elrond le confirme, même s'il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance. J'ai continuer à lui faire boire des potions régénérantes. »

Drina souffla, infiniment soulagée. Avant que sa mère ne le lui demande, Thran commença à énumérer tous les traitement et les préparations qu'il avait administré et Drina eut un petit sourire, fière de son fils.

-« Aide-moi à me lever, » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

Bougonnant légèrement pour la forme, il obtempéra. Elle serait capable de se lever seule s'il refusait. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, fit rapidement un brin de toilette et passer une robe propre, l'une des rares qui n'était pas tachée de sang qu'il lui restait. Accompagnée de Thran, elle gagna la porte de la chambre. Et là, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Des bouquets de fleurs, et autres offrandes, étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le petit salon.

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, interloquée.

-« Ça maman, ce sont des cadeaux des nains d'Erebor. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui a sauvé le roi, et tous cherchent à t'en remercier, à leur manière. »

-« Mais c'est stupide ! »

Thran se retint de rire devant l'air choqué de sa mère. Il ne put néanmoins pas réprimer un léger ricanement. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire rire un peu plus. Contaminée malgré elle par le comique de la situation, Drina éclata de rire d'un seul coup. Bientôt, tous les deux se tenaient les côtes, et quelques larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi. Ils se calmèrent lentement et se sourirent, complices.

Thran guida sa mère dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent sur les remparts, et le vent les fit frissonner. Pourtant, aucune d'eux ne souhaitait rentrer. Drina fit quelques pas seule et s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussit. Enfin, elle pouvait relâcher la pression. Elle laissa couler des larmes de joie et de bonheur. Sans heurts, sans tristesse. Seulement de l'apaisement et de la sérénité. Son fils lui prit la main et sans la regarder posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles, à contempler le ciel étoilé. Quelque chose vient cependant rompre la quiétude de ce moment. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'ils entendirent arriver en courant. Ils se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de voir Boldur.

-« Boldur, mais que… » commença Drina.

-« Thorin est réveillé. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Passent les jours  
>Vides sillons<br>Dans la raison  
>Mais sans amour <strong>_

**_Passe ma chance_  
><em>Tournent les vents<em>  
><em>Reste l'absence<em>  
><em>Obstinément<em> **

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Le jour s'était levé. Drina était dans sa chambre et se rongeait les sangs. Elle n'avait réussit qu'à dormir quelques heures cette nuit, et d'un sommeil agité. Elle avait tout simplement refusé de faire face à Thorin, ne se sentant pas prête. Le serait-elle un jour ? Encore convalescente, elle était assise dans son lit, obéissant en cela aux consignes de son fils, qui refusait de la voir debout pour l'instant. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de concentrer son attention sur un livre, sans grand succès. Soudain, elle entendit la voix d'Elrond l'appeler derrière la porte. Refermant vivement son livre, elle l'invita joyeusement à entrer.

Le Seigneur elfe entra dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Silencieusement, il se tourna vers son amie et la détailla un long moment. Elle était pâle, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Ses joues s'était creusées, ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle avait maigrit, perdant plusieurs kilos. Et tous deux savaient bien que tous ces stigmates ne provenaient que très peu de l'importante dépense magique de la veille. Durant tout le temps de la convalescence de Thorin, il ne l'avait qu'entraperçut une ou deux fois. Elle restait en permanence enfermée dans la chambre, et c'était Thran qui se chargeait de leur donner des nouvelles. Le changement était brutal. Elle semblait… vidée… Malgré le sourire de façade qu'elle affichait, son regard était ternit, éteint. Il savait que pendant toutes ces années, elle ne s'était accrochée que pour son fils. Mais cela suffirait-il à présent ? Il soupira, puis tira une chaise pour s'assoir.

-« Je suis soulagée de vous savoir en meilleure forme Drina, » déclara-t-il avec emphase. _Et hypocrisie_, songea-t-il amèrement. Mais ça, Drina le savait aussi bien que lui.

-« Pas de ça entre nous Elrond, » dit-elle, souriant légèrement. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te gênes surtout pas. Et encore moins pour moi. »

-« Tu as une mine affreuse, » asséna-t-il sans aucun tact.

-« Finalement, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire… » maugréa-t-elle, ce qui amena un petit sourire à Elrond.

-« Je voulais simplement te prévenir que je comptais rentrer prochainement à Fondcombes, » reprit Elrond. « Toi et Thorin êtes suffisamment remis pour que je puisse vous laissez sans risque ici. »

-« Ne pourrais-tu pas décaler ton voyage de quelques jours ? » demanda Drina. « Je serais bientôt remise, et parfaitement apte à voyager. Nous pourrons faire une partie du trajet ensembles. »

-« Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. » Devant son regard interloqué, il continua. « Tu devrais rester à Erebor encore quelques temps. Thorin va certes mieux, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer une rechute. Et de toute manière, quand bien même Thorin serait dans une forme éblouissante, une grande cérémonie de remerciement est prévue dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Devant tout Erebor, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant prête à le contredire.

Drina resta un moment silencieuse, légèrement choquée. Elle avait prévu de repartir le plus rapidement possible, et si possible sans croiser Thorin. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était théoriquement toujours bannie. Et même si elle ne l'était pas, elle n'avait guère envie de se retrouver face à lui. Mais si une cérémonie officielle avait lieu, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle ne savait pas. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Elrond, qui la contemplait, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-« Non, en effet, » déclara fermement Elrond. « Drina, tu _dois_ le faire. Pas seulement par ce qu'on t'y oblige, mais également pour toi, pour qu'enfin, après toutes ces années, tu puisses te pardonner et tourner la page. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva de son siège.

-« Je te souhaites un prompt rétablissement Drina, et je prie pour que les Valars t'accordent enfin le bonheur que tu mérites. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina était pensive, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'Elrond lui avait dit tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tantôt elle était ravie de ce changement de programme qui l'obligerait à affronter ses craintes. Tantôt elle était complètement terrorisée, et cherchait à tout prix une échappatoire. Et au milieu de ses désirs, de ses besoins et de ses intérêts se mêlaient à ceux de son fils, qui pour elle passait avant tout. Mais également ceux de Thorin, qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner comme ça alors qu'il était encore convalescent. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement dépassée. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Quelqu'un frappa subitement à la porte. Elle enfila rapidement sa cape, posée sur son lit, afin de dissimuler son visage. Par chance, aucun des nains ne l'avait reconnu, ne l'ayant que très rapidement entraperçut, trop concentré sur celui de Thorin. Si elle le pouvait, elle préférait garder encore un peu son identité secrète, Et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas à la dévoiler ?

-« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Fili et Kili. Ils restaient sur le seuil, embarrassés, ne sachant pas trop s'ils pouvaient s'approcher ou pas. Drina leur fit un signe de la main et ils se décidèrent à rentrer dans la pièce pour de bon, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Une fois bien certaine d'être seuls, Drina enleva sa cape et leur désigna des sièges près de son lit, dans lesquels ils prirent place.

-« Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une simple visite de courtoisie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre la plus froide possible.

-« Tu supposes bien. Nous tenions à te remercier en personne pour tout ce que tu as fait, » commença Kili assez cérémonieusement. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, encore moins après… tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu l'as fait. C'est grâce à toi que notre oncle est en vie aujourd'hui. Tous les remerciements du monde n'y feraient rien. Nous t'en serons éternellement reconnaissants, comme par ailleurs tout le peuple d'Erebor. Nous avons désormais une immense dette envers toi. »

-« Quand à moi, en plus de joindre mes remerciements à ceux de mon frère, je tenais à m'excuser. Non ne m'interromps pas, » dit Fili en voyant que Drina voulait prendre la parole. « Je n'ai pas d'excuse à mon comportement, si ce n'est que la peur de perdre mon oncle m'a un peu fait perdre la tête. Mais qu'importe, je n'avais pas à te parle sur ce ton... Ma conduite est inexcusable. Mais celle d'il y a quarante-cinq ans l'est encore plus. Honnêtement, je… je me dégoûte. J'aurais du… je ne sais pas quoi exactement… mais faire quelque chose. Je revois les images en bouche dans ma tête, et… je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis resté immobile... Pourquoi je n'ai rien fais. C'est aussi de ma faute, et de notre faute à tous, si t… si _Bila_ est morte. Pas seulement celle de Thorin. Et aujourd'hui, toi Drina, revient parmi tout. Pourras-tu un jour pardonner mes erreurs, nos erreurs à tous ? »

Drina se mit à pleurer. C'était trop, trop d'émotions contradictoires. De la peine et de la douleur en pensant à cette époque, mais aussi une joie intense de retrouver sa famille de cœur.

-« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, » réussit-elle à murmurer entre ses sanglots.

Fili et Kili s'assirent chacun sur un bord du lit et la prirent dans leurs bras, ne pouvant rester insensibles à sa tristesse qu'eux-mêmes partageaient. Eux non plus ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à pleurer. Tous trois balbutiaient des excuses et des remerciements sans queue ni tête. Si la compagnie avait manqué à Drina, elle-même avait énormément manqué à tous. Kili la considérait déjà un peu comme sa tante d'adoption, et l'avait accepté tout de suite dans la famille dès le début de sa relation avec Thorin. En parlant de ça…

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de Thorin ? Tu ne pourras pas le fuir éternellement, tu sais… »

Drina ne répondit pas avant un long moment.

-« En effet, je vais devoir l'affronter, » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal, que j'ai peur de m'effondrer en le voyant. Et s'il me détestait ? Est-ce qu'il pourra me pardonner ? Et moi, pourrais-je excuser ses mots ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je… »

-« B… Drina calmes-toi, » la coupa Fili. « Thorin sera incapable de te rejeter. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'a pensé qu'à toi. Alors il sera peut-être, et même très probablement sous le choc, mais jamais il ne te repoussera. »

-« J'ai peur de souffrir, » souffla-t-elle.

Drina se blottit un peu plus contre les deux frères. Elle avait si peur ! Mais aussi tellement mal ! La douleur de son cœur ne s'était en rien apaisé avec les années, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle était moralement brisée. Mais quoi qu'il se passe à cette cérémonie, elle marquera un tournant dans son existence : son trépas, ou le retour des jours heureux. Pour l'heure elle l'ignorait, et se complaisait dans son ignorance, blottit dans les bras protecteurs des deux nains. Chaque chose en son temps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**J'ai beau me dire  
>Que c'est comme ça<br>Que sans vieillir  
>On n'oublie pas<strong>_

_**Quoi que je fasse**_  
><em><strong>Où que je sois<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rien ne t'efface<strong>_  
><em><strong>Je pense à toi<strong>_

_**Quoi que j'apprenne  
>Je ne sais pas<br>Pourquoi je saigne  
>Et pas toi<strong>_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

A quelques mètres de là, dans les appartements voisins se préparait une discussion tout aussi importante. Thran attendait dans un petit salon, accompagné des différents nains de la compagnie. Sa mère ne pouvant (et surtout ne voulant) pas se déplacer, c'est lui qui avait rendez-vous avec le roi. Le roi. Ce mot était tellement impressionnant ! A cet instant, il avait du mal à se dire que c'était son père qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Son père… Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il devait rester calme, et surtout ne rien laisser transparaitre. Malgré le manque de sommeil visible de ces derniers jours, il avait passé une chemise propre, et tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air un peu plus mature qu'il ne l'était. Mais pour les nains, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

-« Thran ? Tu peux y aller, » lui dit Balin, qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

Boldur posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, en un soutien muet mais bien présent. Thran souffla un grand coup, et poussa la porte à son tour, qu'il referma derrière lui. Il parcourra rapidement la pièce des yeux et s'approcha timidement du lit. Thorin était adossé à plusieurs oreillers, et contemplait le jeune homme avec le sourire, plus vif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Si ses pensées étaient encore légèrement confuses du fait de sa longue maladie, il savait parfaitement qui était le nain devant lui, et tout ce qu'il leur devait, à lui et sa mère : la vie.

-« Approches-toi mon garçon, » lui dit-il doucement.

Thran obéis et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il jeune, très jeune. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et un début de barbe de la même teinte. Il portait une tenue bleue, qui mettait parfaitement bien son regard en valeur, qu'il avait d'un joli marron. Non pas un brun quelconque, terne et éteint, mais un marron chaleureux et chatoyant, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années. Conscient que son regard insistant semblait perturber son vis-à-vis, il réprima rapidement sa curiosité et prit la parole.

-« Je tenais à vous remercier en personne, toi et ta mère, pour m'avoir guérit. Mes neveux et mes amis m'ont raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'est passé, et le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Je sais que ta mère est alitée, encore affaiblie physiquement. Je me sens coupable de son état, car c'est en me soignant qu'elle a mit sa vie en danger. Pour cela, je voudrais également m'excuser. Jamais je ne pourrai rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous deux. »

Thran était gêné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. _Reste naturel _ lui soufflait la voix de sa mère. Mais à se détendre trop, il risquait de faire une bévue, ou d'avouer ses secrets malgré lui.

-« Je… c'était un honneur et… un plaisir… » balbutia-t-il.

Thorin l'interrompit, voyant le malaise du plus jeune.

-« Non, je ne veux pas de phrases toute faites, répétées et sues sur le bout des lèvres. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses m'en vouloir, j'ai faillit te faire perdre ta mère et… »

Thran se mit à pleurer. C'était plus fort que lui, penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer était au dessus de ses forces. Thorin se redressa, touché par l'émotion du garçon. Frôler de si près la mort vous faisait relativiser, et voir les choses autrement. A cet instant, il laissa parler son cœur, et abaissa son masque de roi. Il attira Thran dans une étreinte presque… paternelle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pleurer Thran plus fort. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Des milliers de fois sans doute !

Après de longues minutes, Thran finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Thorin. Il lui adressa un sourire de remerciements sincère, teinté de timidité, que son ainé lui rendit. Mais le regard de Thorin fut attiré par autre chose. Sans s'en rendre compte, le bijou que Thran portait toujours était sortit de sa chemise. Thorin tendit une main tremblante vers l'objet, osant à peine y croire. Il prit la petite croix dans sa main, caressant presque tendrement la pierre bleue en son centre.

-« Où as-tu eu ce collier ? »

Comme Thran ne répondait pas, Thorin releva la tête. A ce moment, il lui était égal de monter sa tristesse, ou que l'on puisse voir ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il devait absolument savoir.

-« Où l'as-tu eu ? » insista-t-il.

-« Ma… ma mère me l'a offert pour mon quarantième anniversaire. »

Thorin laissa retomber la main, sous le choc. Comment ce collier avait-il pu se retrouver entre les mains d'une guérisseuse, vivant au fin fond de la forêt ? Après toutes ces années, peut-être allait-il pouvoir savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Bila ? Avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Il vit le regard perplexe de Thran, mais l'interpréta mal.

-« Ce bijou que tu portes était le mien, il y a plusieurs années. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'était une personne… qui m'étais très chère, qui le portait. Elle est morte tragiquement, mais je n'ai jamais su exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être ta mère pourra-t-elle m'éclairer à ce sujet ? »

-« Peut-être, » répondit Thran, légèrement tendu. Si seulement il savait ! Il se leva vivement. « Je vais vous laisser à présent, vous avez besoin de repos. »

-« Transmets mes vœux de bon rétablissement à ta mère ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

La semaine était passez beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Drina. Elle avait longuement hésité quand à s'éclipser discrètement. Elle avait pris cette décision des dizaines de fois, et à chaque avait renoncé. Le départ d'Elrond, « l'abandonnant à son sort » comme elle le disait, n'avait rien arrangé. Mais elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises le sourire de Thran, qui soignant Thorin à sa place, l'avait revu et avait discuté avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Et elle, si faible devant le bonheur de son fils, n'avait pu se résoudre à partir. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Voilà l'heure pour elle de faire son apparition et de révéler à tous son identité.

Elle terminait lentement de se préparer, brossant soigneusement ses longs cheveux et tressant plusieurs mèches, selon la coutume naine. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe rouge, à parements dorés, qui s'ouvrait sur une jupe blanche. Se contemplant dans le miroir, elle ne manqua pas le tremblement nerveux de ses mains et son visage un peu trop pâle. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle posa sa brosse et alla ouvrir. Son fils était là, resplendissant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleu clair. Et sur sa poitrine reposait le précieux médaillon. Il avait lui aussi coiffé ses cheveux en plusieurs petites tresses.

-« Tu es magnifique mon chéri, » lui sourit-elle.

-« Pas autant que toi maman. »

Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à arriver devant la grande salle. Ils pouvaient entendre la clameur de la foule, même si les portes étaient fermées. Drina lissa sa robe du plat de la main, et rajusta une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa coiffure.

-« Je reste persuadée que c'est une mauvaise idée, » chuchota-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et elle s'agrippa au bras de son fils.

-« Une _très_ mauvaise idée… »

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<span>**

**Alors, bonne ou mauvaise idée cette cérémonie ? Et enfin, les "retrouvailles" au prochain chapitre. Oui, pas trop tôt !  
><strong>

**La chanson est "Pas toi" de Jean-Jacques Goldman.**

**Review ?**


	12. Le grand saut

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre, hein ? Que pourrai-je dire si ce n'est... Lisez ! Mais avant, juste une petite question : qu'est ce que vous avez tous à traiter Elrond de lâcheur ? ;-)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en favoris et en alerte (respectivement 16 et 25 ! J'y crois toujours pas !). Mais un merci tout particulier à mes revieweuses, les fidèles comme les nouvelles. **Merci à Naheiah, Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, HebiiXchan, Marrie09, Noooo Aime et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review. ****

****Réponse à HebiiXchan : Voui je suis méchante (niark niark niark rire diabolique). Ah, les fameuses retrouvailles... je crois que tout le monde les attend ! Et Drina stress à mort, je confirme. Par contre ta dernière information... euh... si je te dis qu'il ne va pas capter avant un trèèèèès long moment ?  
><strong>**

****Réponse à Marrie09 : J'ai prévenu dès le début que tout le monde allait souffrir. Thran comprit. (Mon pauv' chéri !) Les retrouvailles, en effet, tu n'es pas la seule ! Et concernant Boldur, il me semblait un peu de "trop" dans ces retrouvailles/rencontres. D'ailleurs dans toute la fic, il aura un rôle certes important, mais d'arrière plan.  
><strong>**

****Enjoy !****

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Le grand saut**

**.**

La grande porte s'ouvrit, et le sourire de Thorin s'élargit, lui qui n'avait pas sourit de manière aussi sincère depuis des années. Il devait la vie à Drina et à Thran, et il était heureux de pouvoir leur signifier ainsi l'étendu de son respect et sa gratitude. Dès que tous deux passèrent la porte, la foule se mit à applaudir bruyamment, criant des remerciements à tout va. Il prit un peu de temps pour détailler ses deux invités, qui remontaient lentement l'allée centrale. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Thran, qui était vêtu d'une tunique bleu clair, tout comme lui. Le fameux bijou, objet de ses questions, reposait sur sa poitrine bien en évidence. Il avait la tête haute et regardait droit devant lui sans sourciller, ni pour autant se départir de son sourire. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon timide qu'il avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt. Lui qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux semblaient à cet instant tout à fait à l'aise au milieu de la foule. Ces grands yeux bruns brillaient, et les traits fins de son visage encore juvénile lui paraissait plus matures. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers la personne qui l'accompagnait, la fameuse Drina, la mère de ce dernier. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré, cette dernière étant encore grandement affaiblie. Elle gardait obstinément le visage baissé. Mais quand elle le releva… non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

La jeune femme devant lui n'était pas une naine, comme il l'avait cru au premier abord. Néanmoins, sa tenue l'était, tout comme sa coiffure. Plusieurs tresses encadraient son visage et parsemaient ses cheveux, d'une magnifique couleur caramel. Une couleur si facilement identifiable… Le visage qu'il n'avait jamais oublié était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Un peu plus froid peut-être… En effet, aucun sourire n'illuminait sa figure, autrefois perpétuellement réjouie. Et ses yeux, d'un marron si soyeux, était désormais ternis, et avaient perdu leur petite étincelle de joie et d'innocence. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les yeux de Thran lui avaient paru si familiers. C'étaient exactement les même que les siens. Il regarda brièvement autour de lui, le plus discrètement possible. Il vit les membres de l'ancienne compagnie qui regardait l'apparition, tout aussi surpris que lui. Alors il ne rêvait pas…

-« Bila… »

Ce nom, qu'il avait prononcé à voix basse, lui donna des frissons. Pendant des années, il avait tant souhaité pouvoir la revoir, mais avait du renoncé devant l'impossibilité de son souhait. Résolu, et gardant l'espoir de la retrouver dans les cavernes de Mandos, par delà la mort. Et aujourd'hui elle était là, devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Il mourrait d'envie de couvrir la faible distance les séparant pour la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il serra fortement les poings, à en faire blanchir ses jointures, et réfréna difficilement son élan. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. C'était une cérémonie officielle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Et de plus, il n'oubliait pas la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Malgré lui, les derniers mots qu'il lui avait crachés à la figure remontèrent à lui. Il serra plus encore les poings, faisant craquer les articulations. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle encore ? Surement, c'était même plus que probable. Il avait été tout simplement odieux avec elle. Péniblement, il rendossa son masque froid et impassible, qu'il avait quitté sans s'en rendre compte. Pour l'heure, il était le roi, qui remerciait Drina, sa sauveuse. Thorin discuterait avec Bila plus tard. Et il se répétait ses mots en boucle, encore et encore. _Rester calme, surtout, rester calme…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Le masque est tombé _**  
><strong><em> Le miroir brisé <em>**  
><strong><em> Qui peut m'regarder sans me juger ?<em>**  
><strong><em> Et je me moque, moque, moque, moque, moque des gens <em>**  
><strong><em> Qui tendent la main et la reprennent <em>**  
><strong><em> Je n'entends que le silence, Je ne vois que la distance<br>_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drina avançait d'un pas lourd, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le voir. Le contempler inconscient avait déjà été une épreuve. Mais là… se retrouver face à face… qu'il la regarde ou pire, qu'il l'ignore… Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de tenir bon. Elle regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté cette mascarade. D'avoir accepté de jouer le rôle qu'on lui imposait. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle ralentissait. Elle s'était accrochée au bras de son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine manière. Arrivée au bas des marches qui menaient au trône, elle releva enfin la tête. Et croisa le regard de Thorin. A l'éclat indéchiffrable qui luisait dans ses yeux, elle sut à cet instant qu'il l'avait reconnu. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Mais elle osait encore espérer qu'il ne ferait aucun esclandre en public. Elle lâcha son fils et s'inclina, la mais droite sur le cœur et le bras gauche le long du corps.

-« Je suis Drina, fille de la forêt, accompagnée de mon fils Thran. Nous nous présentons à vous, Thorin fils de Thrain fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Nous venons en paix et nos intentions sont pures et honnêtes, » débita-t-elle rapidement dans un khuzdul parfait.

Quelques uns des plus vieux nains de l'assemblée se regardèrent entre et hochèrent la tête. Leur vieux protocole, établit il y a fort longtemps, était de moins en moins usité. Ils appréciaient déjà cette jeune femme, qui bien qu'étrangère à leurs coutumes, s'était présenté ainsi selon leurs convenances ancestrales. Thorin, comme la majorité de l'assistance, était sous le choc. Comme précisé plus tôt, ce genre de formule était très peu employé. Comment une hobbit avait-elle pu apprendre à parler un khuzdul aussi fluide ? Ainsi que les longues formules protocolaires qui y étaient associées ? Il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre, du moins pour l'instant, et reprit le cours de la cérémonie. _Rester calme, surtout, rester calme… _Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et releva lui-même Drina et Thran.

-« Non mes amis, » dit-il d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent. « C'est à moi de m'incliner devant vous, et non l'inverse. »

Et là, à la surprise générale, le plus puissant des rois nains s'inclina avec respect devant deux simples sujets. Il fut immédiatement suivit par ses neveux, puis par la compagnie présente autour du trône. Une à une, toutes les personnes de cette immense foule s'inclinèrent devant Thran et Drina. Quand Thorin se releva, il put voir le regard brillant de larmes difficilement contenues de la jeune femme. Sans pouvoir retenir son geste, il effleura presque tendrement sa main, en un infime geste de réconfort. Il ôta sa main tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait posé, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un geste pareil. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Se reprenant, il les invita à monter le petit escalier avec lui. Puis il se retourna ensuite vers la foule, qui attendait patiemment dans un silence assourdissant.

-« Peuple d'Erebor, nains et naines de divers horizons, » commença-t-il d'une voix puissante. « Nous somme aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer le courage de deux personnes. Ces deux personnes on en effet traversé toute la Terre du Milieu pour venir ici, soigner un roi qu'ils ne connaissaient en rien, mit leur vie entre parenthèse alors qu'ils n'en avaient nullement l'obligation. Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Drina, qui a mit sa propre vie en danger, et par là manquer de mourir, et ce uniquement pour me soigner. » Il se tourna vers Drina et Thran. « J'ai une immense dette envers vous, que jamais le temps n'effacera. Et bien que ces remerciements paraissent moindres au vu des services rendus, je tenais à vous les adresser de manière officielle. Car même si vous avez sauvé un roi, vous avez avant tout sauvé un homme, qui ne serait pas là aujourd'hui sans vous. »

La foule applaudit bruyamment son discours. Sur ce, c'est Drina qui prit la parole, d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-« Ce fut en effet par le prix de nombreux sacrifices que nous sommes venus ici. Mais pourtant, je ne crois pas voir un seul instant hésité. Je sais que je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie si je n'étais pas venue Il m'était impossible de laisse mourir quelqu'un si j'avais une chance de le soigner, aussi infime soit-elle. Jamais plus je n'aurais pu être en paix avec ma conscience. » Elle se tourna et regarda Thorin bien en face. « Un jour, une personne m'a dit : _Les regrets, c'est bon pour les autres. Écoute ton cœur._ Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cette phrase était juste. J'ai simplement suivit mon instinct, qui me poussait à venir à Erebor. Je n'en ai pas le moindre remord... Du moins, aucun qui ne mérite d'être souligné, » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Thorin sentit l'émotion l'étreindre et son cœur palpiter plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était lui-même qui avait prononcé cette phrase, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Elle hésitait à se lancer dans une relation avec lui, qui n'était pas certaine d'aboutir. Et il l'avait convaincu. Après de nombreux jours, mais il l'avait convaincu. Par ces mêmes mots. Comme cette phrase paraissait ironique maintenant ! Il reprit d'une voix qu'il tentait de faire apparaitre posée, mais qui vibrait d'inquiétude et d'impatience :

-« Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous si vous acceptiez de rester quelques temps parmi nous. »

Thorin sentait battre son cœur à toute allure. Si elle refusait, elle allait immédiatement repartir, et il ne la verrait plus jamais et… Non, il devait absolument la voir, pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle, s'excuser…

Thran quand à lui regardait sa mère. Il avait tant espéré cette invitation ! Rester un peu plus longtemps ici, et apprendre à connaitre cette famille, sa famille. Écartant cette ombre de maladie et de désespoir qui jusque là pesait sur eux. Mais sa mère accepterait-elle ? Cette dernière avait du remarquer ses yeux brillants, et son sourire plein d'espoir. Quelle mère serait-elle pour priver son enfant de ce bonheur si simple ? Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. C'est avec une joie difficilement contenue que Thran répondit.

-« Tout le plaisir serait pour nous. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers Fili et Kili, qui avaient rejoint les membres de l'ancienne compagnie. Pendant la semaine passée, il avait sympathisé avec les deux nains, ses cousins. Il comprenait ce que sa mère voulait dire quand elle parlait d'eux comme de véritable boute-en-train. Visiblement, la discussion entre les nains était vive et animée. Seuls les deux frères n'y participaient pas. N'osant probablement pas avouer qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Dès la fin de la cérémonie et les remerciements d'usage, sa mère s'était dépêchée de s'échapper, disparaissant dans la foule. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, Boldur était partit à sa suite, abandonnant pour le coup ses cousins. Il saurait mieux que quiconque l'apaiser dans un moment pareil. Thran comprenait qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de calme, après toutes ces émotions. Aucuns des nains ne l'avait entendu arriver, toujours pris dans leur intense discussion. Bien qu'ils soient visiblement agités e parlaient fort, il ne parvenait à saisir que quelques mots.

-« Drina… Bila… morte… quarante-cinq ans… Thorin… son fils… »

-« Messieurs, » dit-il d'une voix douce, signalant par la même occasion sa présence. _A moi de jouer maintenant…_ Les nains sursautèrent et se turent, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

-« Mon garçon, » lui dit Balin en se tournant vers lui, se faisant porte-parole du groupe. « Crois-moi, nous sommes ravis que toi et te mère ayez accepté de passer quelques temps ici. Mais, je dois avouer que nous sommes perplexes. Ta mère s'appelle Drina, mais elle nous rappelle à tous une femme que nous avons connu, qui portait le nom de Bila… »

Balin essayait d'amener les choses de la façon la plus paisible qu'il soit, subtilement et avec du tact. Il ne voulait surtout pas braquer Thran, et risquer qu'il se renferme, mais lui et les autres avaient besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

-« Je comprends parfaitement de quoi vous voulez parler, » admit Thran, renonçant à mentir. Après tout, il n'allait pas pouvoir leur cacher la vérité très longtemps. « Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir : Bila est morte il y a quarante-cinq ans. Ma mère s'est laissé mourir, et n'a réussit à se raccrocher à la vie que par un miracle inespéré. Alors oui, je comprends votre confusion, qui est justifiée. Mais le prénom de ma mère est Drina. Ce nom est son présent et son futur. Son passé est mort avec Bila. »

-« Une part d'elle subsiste en votre mère, » le coupa Thorin.

Il s'était approché silencieusement par derrière, et avait entendu tout le discours de Thran. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser devant tout ce qu'il avait infligé à Bila. Rejet, froideur, insultes… coup… Il se dégoutait pour son comportement. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à Drina qu'il devait porter des excuses. Et cette situation, qu'il avait lui-même créé, le rendait malade.

Thran se retourna Thorin. Cet homme qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé et imaginé était là, devant lui. Il espérait un jour pouvoir lui avouer la vérité. Un jour… En attendant, il devait faire semblant, et protéger sa mère. Elle avait déjà trop souffert. Mais il savait que si Thorin était responsable de son malheur, il était également le seul capable de la rendre heureuse à nouveau. Son parrain lui avait parlé de sa mère avant sa naissance, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Et les autres nains aussi, quoique indirectement. Il aimerait tant retrouver sur son visage le sourire joyeux, et surtout le visage radieux qu'on lui avait si souvent décrit. Jamais sa mère n'avait été pleinement épanouie. Les seuls moments où il pouvait la voir totalement sereine était les instants privilégiés qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Alors, pour le bien de sa mère, mais aussi pour le sien et celui de Thorin, il prit une décision qui allait changer beaucoup de chose. Ça allait être long, dur, et probablement très compliqué. Mais il allait tout faire pour remettre ses parents ensembles. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Et ça allait commencer immédiatement.

-« Vous avez raison, » répondit-il à Thorin après un long silence. « Une part de Bila demeure en Drina. Une part brisée, mais qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de réparer. Vous seul en êtes capable, » dit-il en tournant les talons.

-« Quelle est-elle ? » demanda Thorin, indécis, la voix légèrement tremblante. Pas réellement certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Thran s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui, et sourit, d'un sourire affectueux, et presque tendre. Nostalgique aussi. Et plein d'espoir.

-« Son cœur… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Sourire, me sentir _  
><em> Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir<em>  
><em> J'ai envie de m'enfuir, là où tu pourras m'emporter <em>  
><em> M'aider à écrire une autre histoire <em>  
><em> Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard<em>  
><em> Mais je n'pourrai plus attendre <em>  
><em> Si mes larmes tombent<em> **

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Thorin errait dans les couloirs presque déserts. Silencieux, ramassé sur lui-même. Secoué par tous les sentiments qui l'étreignaient. Il ne voyait pas les personnes autour de lui, qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ses jambes étant comme habitées d'une intelligence propre. Quoique… S'il voulait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il savait très bien où il allait : il cherchait Drina, mais refusait cependant de se l'avouer. Les paroles de Thran l'avaient chamboulé, plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Il avait préféré s'éclipser rapidement, fuyant la compagnie de ses amis.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur les remparts, et frissonna sous les assauts du vent. La nuit était tombée sur Erebor, l'enveloppant de son manteau noir. Aussi noir que sa souffrance. C'était une belle nuit. Cependant, le spectacle des étoiles ne réussissait pas à l'apaiser. Il vit deux formes, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Un homme et une femme. La femme pleurait à lourds sanglots convulsifs dans les bras de l'homme. A la lueur d'une torche, il vit le visage rougit de ce dernier se tordre violemment sous l'effet de colère. Il reconnu alors Boldur, et comprit instantanément qui était cette jeune femme en pleurs. Son cœur se brisa, et il se maudit un peu plus d'être la cause de tant de chagrin. En voulant reculer, il heurta la paroi dans un bruit sourd, et le son attira l'attention des deux personnes. Sans se préoccuper de Boldur, qui le fusillait du regard, il contempla le doux visage de Drina. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et elle était décoiffée. Elle semblait tout simplement… vidée. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver en elle la hobbit combative qui l'avait accompagné dans la quête périlleuse pour reprendre Erebor. _« Une part de Bila demeure en Drina. Une part brisée, mais qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de réparer. Vous seul en êtes capable. » « Son cœur. »_ Il se jeta à l'eau, et tant pis s'il devait s'y noyer.

-« Drina… »

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**Et... raté ! Les vrais retrouvailles n'étaient pas pour aujourd'hui ! (Pourquoi je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de sadique ? J'ai rien fait !) Mais pas d'entourloupes, la discussion est pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**

**La chanson est "Si mes larmes tombent" de Christophe Willem**

**Review ?**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment (jusqu'au vacances en fait) et qu'on enchaine avec Noël et le jour de l'an, les publications risquent d'être un peu décousues tout au long du mois de décembre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder un post tous les vendredis, mais il pourra parfois y avoir quelques jours de décalage. Retour à la normal prévu en janvier !<strong>


	13. Retrouvailles mouvementées

**Salut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Sadique, sans-coeur, inhumain, monstre... je les ai tous fait la semaine dernière ! (Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers moi ?)**

**Oh miracle ! J'arrive à vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Bon, il est assez court, mais relativement intense. Et oui, vous l'avez tellement attendu, les voici ! Les fameuses retrouvailles ! Par contre, j'ai une petite demande : lever la main celles (ceux ?) qui ont encore assez d'espoir (et qui ne me connaisse pas encore assez) pour croire que ça va bien se passer... (Théoriquement, il ne devrait y avoir aucune main levée...)**

**Merci à Noooo Aime, Sabrinabella, elodie94, Aliena wyvern, ScottishBloodyMary, Hebii-chan, Elfolle et Marrie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Marrie09 : Pas de quoi, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas !**

** /!\ IMPORTANT /!\ : Beaucoup de monde ne comprend pas pourquoi Thorin ne reconnait pas Thran comme son fils. Tout le monde sait que Thran est le fils de Drina. Mais pour le moment, ils n'ont pas son âge exact. Sans compter qu'il est moitié hobbit, moitié nain, ce qui rend son âge difficile à estimer d'apparence. Qu'est ce qui leur dit que Thran est le fils de Thorin ? Strictement rien ! (Bon pour nous c'est évident, mais pas pour eux !) Et puis n'oublions pas que jusque là, tout le monde la pensait morte. Alors Thorin qui s'imagine papa, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Sans compter avec tout ça la présence de Boldur, qui peut rendre les choses ambiguës. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles mouvementées  
><span>**

**.**

Thorin. Drina. Boldur. Tous les trois se regardèrent un long moment, sans prendre la parole ni oser briser le silence. Ce lourd silence les étouffant, les oppressant, les empêchant presque de respirer. Finalement, ce fut Drina qui parla la première.

-« Boldur ? » appela-t-elle doucement. « Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? Nous avons à parler… »

-« Hors de questions ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne te laisserai pas seule avec _lui_ ! Tu as déjà trop souffert par le passé, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à nouveau ! »

-« Quand bien même je dois en souffrir, il le faut Boldur. Nous avons trop attendu, il est enfin temps de mettre les choses au clair. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son bras.

-« S'il te plait… »

Après de longues négociations, il finit par abdiquer à contrecœur. En passant près de Thorin, il le bouscula violemment et lui dit à voix basse.

-« Fais-la pleurer encore, et tu auras affaire à moi. Roi ou pas roi, ça m'est égal. Si une seule larme coule de ses yeux, tu le regretteras. »

Et il disparut à l'intérieur de la montagne. Thorin se tourna alors vers Drina, qui pendant ce bref échange s'était assise sur un petit banc de pierre. Elle avait la tête levée, et contemplait les étoiles. Il se souvenait, c'était une habitude qu'elle avait déjà… à l'époque…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et garda le silence. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas exactement par quoi commencer. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Pendant des années, ils avaient rêvé de pouvoir lui reparler, rien qu'une dernière fois. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il en avait enfin la possibilité, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Des excuses ? Oui, cela semblait être un bon début.

-« Je suis désolé. J'ai été… tout simplement odieux avec toi. Et le mot est encore trop faible. Jamais je n'aurais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Et jamais je n'aurais dû porter la main su toi. Avec le recul, je me rends compte de l'agressivité de ma conduite. Quand j'ai su que tu étais morte, ça m'a fait comme… un électrochoc. J'ai alors pleinement réalisé l'horreur de mes actes, et la façon dont nous nous étions quitté. La façon dont je t'ai chassé. Alors je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que j'ai fais… et pas fais. »

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » murmura-t-elle après un long moment de silence. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressentis à cet instant. C'est comme si je brulais à l'intérieur. Comme si mon cœur s'était brisé. Tu aurais pu me l'arrache de la poitrine, je n'aurais pas eu plus mal. A cet instant, je voulais mourir. Ferme les yeux, et me laisser aller. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé d'une certaine manière, Bila est morte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne sais même pas comment, mais une petite part de moi-même a réussit à s'accrocher. A la vie. A l'espoir, alors que je n'en avais plus aucun. J'ignore comment j'ai réussit à m'en sortir. » Elle eut un petit sourire ironique. « Même si _« s'en sortir »_ à un goût amer. Pas une fois, pendant toutes ces années je n'ai pu vivre. Je n'ai fait que survivre. »

Thorin garda le silence et baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à _ça_ ? Il était tout simplement incapable de soutenir son regard, rongé par la culpabilité.

-« Je suis désolé… Et quand bien même ces mots ne soient que de faibles excuses, ils sont vrais. Je… »

-« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! » dit-elle en haussant la voix. « Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Des excuses répétées des dizaines de fois, sues sur le bout des doigts, des excuses toutes prêtes ! »

-« Jamais Drina, jamais ! » s'exclama Thorin, se levant brusquement. « Je pense que tu mérites bien plus de respect et de considération de ma part que jamais je ne pourrai t'en offrir. Alors non, ces excuses n'ont pas été préparées à l'avance, tout simplement parce que tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

-« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Du respect, de la considération ? Je vaux mieux que ça ? » commença-t-elle à hurler, à la fois de rage et de chagrin. Elle se leva à son tour. « Tu n'en as pas eu pour moi ce jour là, pourquoi en aurais-tu aujourd'hui ? Que m'as-tu dit exactement ? Ah oui, _« J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te rencontrer. »_ Ne jamais me rencontrer ? Est-ce que tu te rends simplement compte de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait mal ! Je t'aimais Thorin, je t'aimais ! Et j'ai comprit à cet instant combien je m'étais trompé. Je n'étais rien pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Un jouet ! Une distraction ! »

-« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'énerva à son tour Thorin. « Tu n'étais pas à un jouet, ni une distraction, ni quoi que ce soit de la sorte ! Tu étais tout simplement toi, Bila, la personne que j'aimais, et en qui j'avais confiance.

-« Belle manière de me le monter ! » dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Mais malgré tout son mordant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

-« Tu as trahis ma confiance, et la colère m'a submergé ! » argumenta Thorin. « J'ai dit des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas. Et pour cela je m'en excuse. Mais pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi es-tu si bien capable de croire le mensonge, et pas la vérité ? »

Dina n'arrivait pas à répondre, la colère et la douleur étant trop fortes. La dernière accusation de Thorin l'avait complètement bouleversée. Elle laissait simplement couler ses larmes, qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Thorin en rajouta encore une couche.

-« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux penser ça de moi ! » continua Thorin, criant toujours. « Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs, des erreurs monumentales. Mais tout le monde n'en fait-il pas ? Toi comme tout le monde ! Je me suis excusé, je suis près à me mettre à genoux pour que tu comprennes à quel point je suis désolé. Mais de toute manière, je doute que ça change quoi que ce soit ! Certes, j'ai agit sous l'impulsion de la colère. Mais dois-tu me blâmer pour ça ? Tu es tellement bornée… Pendant combien de temps vas-tu refuser de me parler ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Des années ? J'ai peut-être mal agit il y a quarante-cinq ans, mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui agit comme une enfant ! »

Thorin regarda Drina bien en face. Celle-ci avait blêmit tout au long de son discours, jusqu'à apparaitre complètement livide. Mais il n'allait pas allez la réconforter. Non, pas cette fois. Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à rester campé sur sa position. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il la sentit s'effondrer au sol, et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas aller la relever. Il devina son corps secoué de sanglots, et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de l'étreindre. Il l'entendit pleurer à chaudes larmes, et ressentit le besoin de boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Alors il continua à s'éloigner, d'un pas légèrement tremblant, qu'il tentait de rendre impassible. Il l'entendit chuchoter, à travers ses pleurs.

-« Tant de gâchis… Tout ça à cause de cette maudite pierre… »

Thorin se figea. Non, elle ne pouvait pas parler de… Si pourtant, c'était tellement logique. Et au fond, elle n'avait pas tord, c'était le pouvoir presque hypnotisant de l'Arkenstone qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Mais il y a avait quelque chose, un infime détail qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-« Je l'ai détruite tu sais. »

Drina tourna son visage larmoyant vers Thorin, qui lui tournait le dos. Il reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui était tintée de tension et de sanglots.

-« L'Arkenstone. Je l'ai détruite. Après tout, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire caillou. »

Les mêmes mots que quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Les mêmes mots. _Un vulgaire caillou_… Il reprit sa marche et murmura d'une voix douce, emplie de douleur.

-« Mais ça, je ne l'ai comprit que trop tard… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Sors, sors  
>De mon sang de mon corps<br>Sors, toi qui me garde encore  
>Au creux de tes regrets<br>Parle, parle  
>Dis-le moi sans trembler<br>Que t'en as plus rien à cirer  
>Parle, pleure et je comprendrai<strong>_

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

Drina resta prostrée au sol un long moment, hébétée, incapable de réagir. Assise sur le sol de pierre glacée, et malgré les bourrasques de vent et la fraicheur de la nuit, elle ne sentait tout simplement pas le froid. Elle voulait simplement disparaitre. Loin de lui, loin de son regard. Pour un peu, et si tout n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle serait partit dans l'heure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et de toute manière, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle était complètement vidée.

Elle se releva difficilement, ne tenant que presque miraculeusement sur ses jambes. Ses mains s'agrippaient à la paroi de pierre, sans quoi elle se serait écroulée. Elle ne voyait qu'à quelques pas devant elle, sa vision obstruée par les larmes qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Elle avança d'un pas. Trébucha, et manqua de tomber. Mais elle s'accrocha. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la paume de sa main, mais elle ne sentit pas la légère griffure.

Sans savoir comment, Drina réussit miraculeusement à atteindre ses appartements. Les jambes tremblantes, les yeux inondés de larmes, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit arrivée jusqu'ici. La démarche titubante, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir, s'écroula sur son lit.

Les poings serrés, elle frappa encore et encore les couvertures, hurlant dans son oreiller sa tristesse et sa haine. Mais bientôt cela ne suffit plus, et elle se mit à frapper le mur. Déversant toute sa rancœur. Encore et encore. Frapper plus fort, toujours plus fort. La peau à vif, elle ne sentait pourtant pas la douleur. Par ailleurs, la souffrance physique est bien plus simple à endurer que la souffrance morale. Les blessures se soignent, cicatrisent et guérissent. Son cœur en lambeaux depuis quarante-cinq ans venait de voler en éclats. La plaie qu'elle croyait saine et définitivement derrière elle se trouvait à vif, plus vivace que jamais. Elle avait mal. Presque autant qu'à l'époque. Mais ça ne la soulageait pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas, n'avait pas la force de revivre cette épreuve. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Et cette fois, elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir.

C'est cette pensée, plus que la douleur, qui l'a fit s'arrêter. Aussitôt, ses bras retombèrent, inertes, comme si l'instant d'avant ils étaient animés par une vie propre. Elle se leva brusquement, sans prendre garde aux draps et aux cousins qui tombaient au sol. Dans sa précipitation, sa manche accrocha un vase, qui tomba au sol et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux. Mais elle ne le vit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit. Elle marcha sur les éclats de verres, se coupant profondément la plante des pieds, laissant de longues trainées de sang sur le tapis. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne le sentit pas. Comme un automate, son esprit s'était mit en pause.

L'esprit engourdi, elle ne sentit pas son bras se tendre, et saisir son poignard, resté sur la table. Elle contempla un long moment la lame, sans réellement en prendre conscience. Une lame. Au final, c'est le début et la fin de tant de choses… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Elle se rappelait de ces bois, en bordure de la montagne. Comme si elle y était. Elle revoyait le poignard danser sur sa peau blanche. Le sang perler, quelques gouttes, puis un filet de plus en plus abondant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'arrêterait pas l'hémorragie.

De la pointe du poignard, elle dessina lentement le tracé de ses veines. Puis apposa le tranchant au niveau du poignet. Et trancha d'un coup sec la peau fine. A travers l'obscurité de la pièce, elle ne vit pas le flot de sang couler. Par contre, elle le sentit très nettement ruisseler sur son bras et sa robe. Prise d'un étourdissement, elle s'accrocha à un petit guéridon, qui vacilla sous son poids. Elle se laissa violemment tomber au sol, entrainant le meuble avec elle.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle sentait le sang battre fortement au niveau de ses tempes. Et les larmes qui revinrent, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. A cet instant, elle savait qu'elle était tout simplement pathétique. Mais ça lui était égal.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et une silhouette tenant une bougie se détacha dans l'encadrement.

-« Maman ? » appela une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de son fils. Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Vaseuse, les pensées lointaines, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit les pas précipités de son fils sur le parquet. Elle cligna péniblement des yeux en le sentant palper son poignet et ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur. Les mouvements de Thran étaient vifs, saccadés, et elle pouvait entendre sa respiration hachurée. Laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, elle le laissa bander ses blessures, et éponger rapidement le sang qui avait coulé. Comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils, elle se laissait guider, sans aucune volonté. Thran lui ôta sa robe et l'aida à passer une chemise de nuit. Elle se laissa faire, amorphe. Enfin, il la coucha, la recouvrant de plusieurs couvertures.

Il s'accroupit face à elle, et pour la première fois elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Devant son air inquiet, vestige de sa panique, et les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés au coin de ses yeux, elle se sentit culpabiliser. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé à son fils ! Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle ! Quelle mère horrible elle faisait ! Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pas les sanglots lourds et heurtés de tout à l'heure. Non, simplement des larmes de souffrance et de peine. Thran l'attira dans ses bras et pendant de longues heures, elle pleura dans les bras de son fils.

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**_Tout, tout_**  
><strong><em> Tout est fini entre nous<em>**  
><strong><em> J'ai plus la force du tout<em>**  
><strong><em> D'y croire et d'espérer<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**Euh... ça change quelque chose si je vous dis que c'est de l'automutilation et pas du suicide ? (Non, pas tapé !) Sérieusement, vous me connaissez maintenant... Vous pensiez vraiment que ça allait bien se passer ?**

**Par contre, après le bordel que je mets entre eux, faut que je me débrouille pour les rabibocher... Je suis pas dans la merde !**

**La chanson est "Tout" de Lara Fabian.**

**Review ?**


	14. Rester fort

**Salut tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Beaucoup de réaction au dernier chapitre. Désolée pour celles qui avaient encore de l'espoir... Mais je l'avoue, j'y suis peut-être allée un petit peu fort ! (Mais un tout petit peu alors !). Par contre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : tout le monde pense que Thorin est un con (ce qui est vrai) que Thran s'en veut à mort (ce qui est vrai) et que Drina souffre (vrai aussi). Mais personne n'a pensé qu'elle aurait pu faire un minimum d'effort ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a été franchement coopérative !**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary, Noooo Aime, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, elodie94 et Maariie09 pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Normal, je ne sais pas... mais tu n'es pas la seule ! Thorin t'a déçut ? Drina n'a pourtant rien fait pour arranger les choses, non ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Rester fort**

**.**

_Thorin reprit sa marche et murmura d'une voix douce, emplie de douleur._

_-« Mais ça, je ne l'ai comprit que trop tard… »_

Il la laissa derrière lui, n'osant pas se retourner. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il retournerait vers elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour le moment. C'était encore trop tôt, trop frais dans son esprit. Quarante-cinq ans, qui tout à coup semblaient partir en fumé.

A pas lents, il retraversa toute la montagne pour regagner ses appartements. Il se sentait… vide… Oui c'était, le mot. Complètement vidé. Plus de douleur, plus de larmes, totalement anesthésié. Plus de joie non plus… Plus d'espoir. Il soupira. S'il pensait à tout ce qu'il venait de perdre, tout ce qu'il avait gâché… Non, surtout, ne pas y penser… Il poussa la porte du salon. Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, preuve que les autres n'étaient couchés que depuis peu de temps. Il avisa une cape de couleur bleu nuit, négligemment posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Voulant d'abord s'en approcher pour la ranger, il se ravisa et s'en détourna aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnu les broderies argentées sur le bord de la capuche. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. S'il n'était même pas capable de s'approcher des objets _lui_ appartenant, il serait difficile pour lui de simplement la regarder en face. Difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. Elle le rendait faible. Et sa faiblesse lui faisait horreur.

Il entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Enleva son manteau, qu'il jeta en travers de la pièce, et qui alla s'accrocher au coin d'un tableau pour y pendre lamentablement. Tous aussi vivement, il enleva un à un ses vêtement qui allèrent s'échouer au sol. Mais il ne les voyait pas. La colère assombrissait ses pensées, et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Dans un élan de rage, il donna un violent coup de poing dans un mur. Mais la douleur qui en résultat lui passa immédiatement l'envie de recommencer. Douleur. La souffrance physique le ramenait à toute cette souffrance morale, qu'il cherchait à fuir à tout prix. Il avait essayé de rester indifférent, et cela avait échoué. Il avait laissé sortir sa colère, et rien de bon n'en était sortit. Alors, renonçant à rester digne, il s'assit sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran referma vivement son livre, après avoir relu pour la troisième fois le même paragraphe. Il n'arriverait à rien ce soir. Il se leva de son lit, quittant la douce chaleur des couvertures, et frissonna. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et y jeta une nouvelle bûche, empêchant le feu de s'éteindre définitivement. Il resta un long moment immobile devant l'âtre, observant la danse des flammes.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était plus fort que lui. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait un affreux pressentiment. Il était resté un long moment au salon en compagnie de Fili et Kili, tous trois attendant sans l'avouer le retour de Drina et Thorin. Boldur était revenu un peu plus tôt, la mine mauvaise, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient « en train de faire causette ». Alors il avait attendu impatiemment que sa mère revienne, voulant tout prix connaitre la teneur de cette échange. Mais les heures étaient passées, et personne n'était venu. Devant l'heure tardive, il avait du se résigner à aller se coucher. Mais rien à faire, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir.

Soudain, il cru entendre une sorte de… choc, violent en répétitif, qui résonnait dans la paroi de pierre. Il se releva rapidement, interloqué. D'où venait ce bruit ? Il voulu collé l'oreille au mur, mais avant qu'il ne passe à l'action, le son s'était arrêté aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Haussant les épaules, il se détourna. Et entendit très clairement un bruit de verre brisé. Et cette fois-ci, il savait exactement d'où le son provenait.

Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, des pantoufles, et se saisit d'une bougie à moitié consumée qui trainait sur son bureau, l'allumant rapidement. Puis, sans perdre une seconde, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte voisine. La chambre de sa mère. Il hésita quelques secondes devant la porte. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Il était tellement angoissé qu'il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien ? Mais quand il entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'un meuble tombant au sol, il n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte.

-« Maman ? » appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante, accoutumant ses yeux à la pénombre.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit, étendue au sol dans une mare de sang. Il se précipita vers elle oubliant toute prudence, et se jeta à genoux.

-« Maman ! Maman ! » appela-t-il plusieurs fois, parfaitement conscient du ton hystérique que prenait sa voix.

Il la secoua plusieurs. Surement dérangée par ses mouvements brusques, elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna une fois, deux fois, puis les referma. C'est alors que Thran remarqua le poignard ensanglanté juste à coté d'elle. Son poignard. Tout à coup effrayé de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il prit doucement la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Et vit parfaitement l'entaille profonde au niveau de son poignet. Il se figea. Elle n'avait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas… Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Résolu, éloignant le plus possible ses angoisses, il se releva et se dirigea vers la commode où sa mère rangeait ses préparations. Il dénicha rapidement des bandages et une lotion cicatrisante. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Avisant son anormale pâleur, et pris d'un affreux doute, il posa la main dans son cou. Et attendit. Il souffla de soulagement en entendant son pouls. Peut-être un peu faible, mais régulier. S'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible, et luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, il soigna patiemment la plaie. Une fois celle-ci soigneusement bandée, il saisit une pièce de tissus au hasard et épongea le sang au sol. Puis s'armant de courage, il se redressa, emmenant sa mère avec lui. Elle se laissait faire, tellement faible, et son état plus que sa blessure lui labourèrent le cœur. Tout en douceur, il l'aida à se changer, la coucha, et la borda soigneusement.

Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, et s'autorisa enfin à laisser couler ses larmes. Sa mère ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. En la voyant, si faible et si désespérée, il l'attira vers lui. Voulant la réconforter. Voulant se rassurer. Elle commença à pleurer, et rapidement il sentit sa chemise détrempée par les pleurs. Lui aussi pleura. Beaucoup. Il voulait rester fort. Pour sa mère, qui à cet instant plus que jamais avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors ils pleurèrent ensembles, durant de longues heures. Une question le hantant : comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour se levait à peine quand Drina se réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête, et se sentait courbatue. Essayant de s'étirer, elle butta contre une masse chaude à coté d'elle. Oublieuse de sa fatigue, elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Thran. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle avança une main, pour la passer négligemment dans ses cheveux. Et se figea. Son poignet gauche était bandé, et légèrement tâché de sang. Soudainement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout, absolument tout. La discussion, ou plutôt la dispute avec Thorin. Sa tristesse et sa colère. Son désespoir. Et le poignard. Regardant plus attentivement son fils, elle remarqua de larges cernes sous ces yeux et les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se dégagea de la couverture et sortit du lit, frissonna quand ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol froid. Tachant à tous prix de ne pas regarder le sang qui maculait le sol, elle saisit une robe dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure, se dévisageant dans la glace. Ne pouvant supporter le piètre reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle s'en détourna et s'habilla, résolue à ne pas flancher. Elle resterait digne et fière, jusqu'au bout. Ignorant la douleur de son poignet qui la faisait souffrir, comme un rappel à celle de son cœur.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les paroles de Thorin. Détruite. L'Arkenstone détruite. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais pourtant, elle ne remettait pas du tout en doute l'honnêteté de Thorin, elle était certaine qu'il avait été franc avec elle. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait tout ça pour rien ? Peut-être, grâce à son sacrifice, Thorin avait-il retrouvé la raison ? Elle voulait garder cette petite lueur d'espoir. Mais bientôt, le reste de la discussion se profila dans on esprit. Les accusations qu'il avait porté à son encontre l'avait blessé, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. _« J'ai peut-être mal agit il y a quarante-cinq ans, mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui agit comme une enfant ! »_ Elle qui pensait la plaie cicatrisée, la revoilà aussi faible devant lui que quarante-cinq ans plus tôt. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose. Cette situation n'allait pas convenir très longtemps. A un moment ou à un autre, Thorin ou elle-même allait en avoir ras-le-bol, ferait un esclandre en publique et ce serait la catastrophe. Ils allaient passer un long moment à se côtoyer quotidiennement, il fallait absolument qu'ils aplanissent les choses.

Secouant la tête, elle finit de se préparer et sortit de la suite qu'elle partageait avec son fils, toujours endormi dans sa chambre. Son fils. Le fils de Thorin aussi. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle lui en parle… Oui, il faudrait… Mais non, pas pour le moment. C'était trop tôt. Elle gagna le grand salon, qui donnait sur les appartements royaux et les suites de ses amis. Boldur quand à lui logeait avec ses cousins. Elle prit un fauteuil et s'assit près de la cheminé, qui dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. Se couvrant de la cape qu'elle avait laissée sur le dossier, elle se blottit frileusement près de l'âtre. Et elle attendit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**On a parcouru le chemin,  
>On a souffert en silence<br>Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
>Mais je t'adore encore<strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Thorin se réveilla, le sommeil était levé depuis peu. Depuis toujours, il avait l'habitude de se lever aux aurores. Mais ce matin-là, le réveil fut plus difficile que d'habitude. La discussion de la veille tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et l'avait empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Il le reconnaissait, il y avait été fort avec elle. Mais ses accusations l'avait mit tellement en colère ! _« Je n'étais rien pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Un jouet ? Une distraction ? »_ Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de lui ? Elle n'avait jamais été une distraction, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Mais peut-être pas suffisamment, puisqu'elle doutait de son amour pour elle. Au simple fait d'y repenser, il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais aimé se monter faible. Mais avec elle, il l'était.

Il se leva à contrecœur et se prépara. Une longue journée l'attendait, à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de faire face. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il rejoignit le grand salon et eut la surprise de voir que quelqu'un était déjà réveiller. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Aucun des nains, pas même ses neveux (surtout pas ses neveux), ne se levaient aussi tôt.

_Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre, à la lueur de nos mensonges, les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle…_

Il reconnu Drina quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il songea un instant à fuir, à échapper à cette discussion, mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il ne voulait pas être une lâche. Elle le regarda bien en face, aucune émotion sur son visage. Un éclair blanc attira son attention. Il avisa alors son poignet gauche soigneusement bandé. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas hier. Absolument certain. Il voulu l'interroger, mais son regard froid l'en dissuada. Au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Peut-être était-il un lâche mais il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Pas quand une simple phrase pouvait un peu plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle, fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge. On a changé à la longue…_

Elle se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui. Il avait remarqué son bandage, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, il ne posait pas de question. Peut-être ne savait-il pas ? Non, il avait comprit, elle le voyait dans son regard. La compréhension… et la culpabilité… Pas de pitié étonnamment. Peut-être préférait-il simplement rester aveugle sur la situation ? Peut-être préférait-il l'ignorance ? Elle aussi aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Rester ignorante. Innocente. Même si elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Consciente de son regard insistant, qui semblait mettre Thorin mal à l'aise, elle carra fermement les épaules et prit la parole, retenant fortement ses pensées.

-« Thorin, je pense que vous comme moi sommes suffisamment matures, et que nous sommes tous les deux capables de nous comporter en adulte, » assena-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Nos… différents, tout comme nos histoires personnelles n'ont pas à intervenir. »

-« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, » répondit Thorin à contrecœur après un long silence, adoptant par là même le vouvoiement.

-« C'est Drina la guérisseuse qui vient vous voir, votre majesté. J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'assez préoccupant. En privé, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui proposait de s'assoir.

Malgré toute sa froideur, Thorin pouvait voir son regard anxieux, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de se retrouver seule avec lui. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas la cause principale. Il la guida alors vers ses appartements personnels, qu'elle avait traversé de nombreuses fois dans les jours précédents, et la conduisit à son bureau. Une fois que tous deux eurent pris place sur des chaises, Drina prit la parole.

-« Avant de vous faire part de… de mes inquiétudes, je dois d'abord procéder à un petit examen de routine, afin de confirmer que… enfin, pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Thorin grimaça légèrement. Ses neveux lui avaient raconté en détail, et avec beaucoup de plaisir, toute la « procédure » de guérison, et il n'était pas très impatient de l'expérimenter éveillé. Car si au début il avait cru qu'ils lui disaient ça pour l'effrayer, Thran le lui avait confirmé. D'un autre côté, s'il voulait pouvoir reprendre une alimentation correcte… Depuis son réveil, Drina avait interdit, par l'intermédiaire de Thran, qu'il absorbe quoi que ce soit d'autre que les potions qu'elle et son fils concoctaient. Pas qu'elles soient mauvaises, mais il ne rêvait que d'un gros morceau de viande.

A sa demande, il releva la manche de sa tunique et attendit de voir ce que Drina allait faire. Celle-ci se saisit d'une bourse accrochée à sa taille. Elle en sortit un minuscule pot de pommade, qu'elle étala soigneusement sur le bras de Thorin. Elle attrapa ensuite son poignard, et entailla l'avant-bras de Thorin d'un geste vif. Malgré elle, les images de la veille vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

-« Mais… je n'ai presque rien senti, » s'étonna Thorin, qui s'était préparé à la douleur d'une telle blessure. Il avait bien vu les cicatrices sur ses avant-bras, qui en disaient long sur le nombre de fois où elle avait dû recourir à de telles extrémités.

-« C'est grâce aux plantes que j'ai utilisé juste avant, » répondit-elle sans un sourire, d'un ton professionnel et maitrisé.

Elle passa sa main sur la plaie, et récita quelques incantations. Sous le regard ébahis de Thorin, la blessure se referma instantanément.

-« Votre sang est propre. A priori, vous êtes guéri, et vous ne devriez pas garder de séquelles, si ce n'est quelques cicatrices. »

-« Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas de ça dont vous vouliez voulais me parler… n'est ce pas ? » interrogea Thorin. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-« En effet… » Elle garda le silence un long moment. « Ce que j'ai à vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous. Il est évidemment possible que je fasse une erreur, mais je ne vois absolument pas d'autres alternatives… »

-« Drina, vous m'inquiétez… »

-« J'ai passé en revue toutes les maladies que je connaissais, et croyez-moi j'en connais un grand nombre. Mais aucune ne correspondait tout à fait à vos symptômes. Et de toute manière, si c'était une simple intoxication, ou une maladie bénigne, vos médecins, ou même Elrond, aurait pu la soigner. Non, ce n'était pas naturel. »

-« Mais, alors… » Il s'interrompit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas parler de…

-« Je vois que vous avez compris. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment, ni même par qui ou par quoi. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face : vous avez été empoisonné.

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**Ah ah, empoisonné ! Certains avaient deviné... (Il y a longtemps...) On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! (oui, il m'aura fallut 12 chapitres pour ça !). Vous l'aurez compris, on aura "2 histoires" : d'un côté les relations Drina/Thorin/Thran, et de l'autre cet histoire d'empoisonnement. Comme si le premier point n'était pas suffisamment compliqué à gérer, il faut que j'en rajoute... je suis folle !**

**La chanson est "Le chemin" de Kyo et Sita. Elle colle parfaitement à la situation, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Review ?**


	15. Distance

**Salut tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! (avec un peu de retard !)  
><strong>

**Le chapitre de la semaine dernière à susciter beaucoup de réactions ! En effet, les retrouvailles auraient pu être un peu plus joyeuses... raté ! Et pour ce qui est de l'empoisonnement, certaines avaient deviné il y a très longtemps. Mais après, qui est cet empoisonneur ? Mystère...**

**Bon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, tout comme le suivant. Mais comme je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais modifier, je le poste quand même.**

**Ouah, j'ai explosé le compteur à review avec le dernier chapitre. Alors un grand merci à tous ! Merci à Nooo Aime, ScottishBloodyMary, Aliena Wyvern, Sabrinabella, Maariie09, lectriceassidue, Elfolle, In the moon97, silryadis et tout particulièrement Luna Lightwood pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Ah, trouver qui est le plus coupable des deux ! Moi-même je ne sais pas, je change d'avis tous les jours ! Et Thran ? Et bien, mon pauvre chéri culpabilise à mort ! (Ils sont irrattrapables dans cette famille !)**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Tu es la première que je vois "descendre" à ce point là Drina ! Mais comme tu dis, on pardonne tout à Thorin ! Même si là, il a un peu joué au con, non ? Mère indigne... si tu as raison dans le fond, je trouve que tu exagères un peu... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle arrivera à se faire pardonner à tes yeux !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 13 : Distance**

**.**

_-« Je vois que vous avez compris, » déclara Drina. « Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment, ni même par qui ou par quoi. Mais il faut voir la vérité en face : vous avez été empoisonné. »_

-« Emp… empoisonné ? Tu es sûre de toi ? » interrogea vivement Thorin, abandonnant sans s'en rendre compte le vouvoiement distant qu'elle avait instauré.

-« Non, évidemment que je n'en suis pas certaine. On est rarement, voir jamais sûr de ce genre de chose. Mais je ne vois absolument pas quelle autre proposition nous avons. »

Thorin se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Certes, une fois rétablit, il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de sa maladie. Son incroyable longueur, l'incohérence de ses symptômes… Mais à ce point là ! Cependant, il y a une chose que Drina ne réalisait pas totalement. Si c'était un empoisonnement, c'était avant tout une tentative de meurtre. Un assassinat qui avait échoué. Avec un assassin inconnu en liberté, qui pourrait recommencer n'importe quand. Mais se posait une question : était-ce l'homme ou le roi qui était visé ?

-« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Drina.

Dans la crise qu'il traversait, et qu'importe que la situation entre eux ne soit pas au beau fixe, loin de là, elle était actuellement son seul soutien. La seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Qu'importe si elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, ou si lui-même ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Jamais elle ne le trahirait, voilà bien une chose dont il était certain.

-« Il va falloir faire comme si de rien n'était. La personne qui a fait ça a tout fait pour masquer son crime, » répondit Drina, qui contrairement à ce que pensait Thorin, avait parfaitement compris l'étendu des enjeux. « Il l'a habilement fait passer pour une maladie, qui t'aurait emporté à peu près surement. Même Elrond, qui est pourtant l'un des plus grands guérisseurs que je connaisse, était impuissant à te soigner. Seulement, ce meurtrier, dans son plan parfait, n'avait pas prévu une chose, un infime détail : moi. Il était improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible, que je revienne à Erebor après tout ce temps loin d'ici. Et encore plus incertain que je parvienne à te sauver. Je suis persuadée que ce meurtrier va essayer une nouvelle fois de te tuer. Il a mit tellement de chose en place, pris tellement de risques, qu'il ne renoncera pas maintenant. »

-« Il va falloir mettre plusieurs mesures en place, » déclara fermement Thorin, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire sans réagir. «Il faudra faire surveiller de très près les cuisines, car je suppose que c'est de la qu'est partit le poison. Et également augmenter le nombre de gardes. Et… »

-« Non, surtout pas ! » s'exclama Drina vivement, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. « Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, nous devrons faire comme si nous n'étions au courant de rien. En apparence, c'était une maladie, et une maladie ça restera. En désorganisant tout, même si nous voulons bien faire, ce serait ouvrir grand la porte à ce criminel…. »

-« Alors, au risque de moi aussi me répéter, qu'allons nous faire ? » insista Thorin. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses en l'état. Si quelqu'un a réussit à glisser discrètement du poison une première fois, il y arrivera une deuxième, sans aucun doute. »

-« C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir jouer serré, et avec subtilité. L'assassin va probablement essayer d'agir rapidement, tant que tu es encore affaibli, et donc plus susceptible de faire une rechute. Premièrement, ne mange, ou ne bois plus rien quand tu es seul. Commande des plats pour plusieurs personnes, mange avec des amis, des conseillers, la compagnie, ou n'importe qui. Qui que soit ce meurtrier, il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'intoxiquer plusieurs personnes. Là, cela deviendrait suspect. Et deuxièmement, ne met personne au courant. Même pas tes neveux, ni Balin. Moi-même, je ne dirais rien, ni à mon fils, ni à Elrond. Il est si facile d'intercepter une conversation ou des ordres ! Tant que nous serons les deux seuls au courant, ce secret sera bien gardé. »

« Entendu, » acquiesça Thorin. « Je suivrais tes conseils à la lettre. »

Drina lui adressa un sourire. Le premier sourire sincère depuis son arrivée. Mais dans ces yeux, on pouvait lire une peur bleue. Peur qu'elle pouvait voir comme un reflet dans les yeux de Thorin. Qui n'aurait pas peur de mourir ? La première fois, il s'était fait prendre par surprise. Maintenant, il serait constamment sur ses gardes. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Thorin, quand il l'interpella.

-« Drina ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-« Merci. Merci pour tout. »

Et tous deux savaient que cette phrase avait bien plus de poids qu'il n'y paraissait. Une vaine tentative de réconciliation. Bien vaine… Drina aurait pu en rester là. Lui sourire et se taire. Elle aurait pu…

-« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais en premier lieu… » assena-t-elle le plus froidement qu'elle pouvait, cessant de sourire et se fermant totalement. _Ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions._

Non, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle faisait ça. C'était pour elle…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Heure sonne matin**_  
><em><strong> Pleure chagrin<strong>_  
><em><strong> Et repasse le film humide<strong>_  
><em><strong> Du passé dans les yeux<strong>_

_** Court bien trop court**_  
><em><strong> Notre amour, et les appels<strong>_  
><em><strong> Au secours savent qu'un sourd<strong>_  
><em><strong> N'entend pas ce qu'il veut<strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thran se réveilla lentement. Papillonnant légèrement des yeux, il se releva péniblement, affreusement courbatu. Rejetant le drap qui le couvrait, il se leva du lit, titubant légèrement, encore embrumé de sommeil. Et manqua de tomber. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses jambes, bien que flageolante. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur le sol, encore taché de sang. Choqué, il promena son regard autour de lui. L'inquiétude montait en lui. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien du tout ! Mais où était-il bon sang ? Il avisa alors les affaires déposées sur le bureau. Celles de sa mère. Bien, il était dans sa chambre, et visiblement, il y avait dormit…. Mais pourquoi ? Il remarqua alors le poignard que sa mère avait toujours sur elle. Au sol, maculé de sang. Avec violence, les images de la veille lui revinrent.

Il se retint à une chaise, incapable de tenir debout sans aide. Sa mère… sa mère s'était violemment blessée… volontairement… Et s'il n'avait pas été là… peut-être se serait-elle vidée de son sang ? Surement même… Il ne put retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? pourquoi avait-elle fait _ça_ ? Non, en réalité, il s'en doutait. Il savait très bien qu'elle était la raison, l'unique raison qui aurait pu pousser sa mère à… à mettre fin à ses jours. _Lui_. Thorin. A cet instant il lui en voulait terriblement. Il voulait le frapper, lui briser les os. Il se sentait même capable de le tuer pour avoir osé faire tant de mal à sa mère. Puis, aussi rapidement que sa colère avait enflée, elle retomba, et la culpabilité l'envahit. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé vers sa mère. Lui qui l'avait envoyé la voir. S'il ne l'y avait pas incité, Thorin n'aurait pas insisté. Et de plus, il ne pouvait pas juger de la situation sur ses suppositions. La chose s'imposait : il devait parler avec sa mère, el plus rapidement possible. Pour qu'elle lui explique son geste bien sûr, mais surtout pour qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Ferme dans ses résolutions, il attrapa vivement le poignard au sol pour le nettoyer. Il se prépara en vitesse, passa le poignard à se ceinture et se dirigea vers le salon. Sa mère étant absente de leurs appartements, elle y serait probablement. Malheureusement, il ne l'y vit pas. Il y retrouva par contre ses amis. Il salua les nains et se mit à table avec les autres, comme tout le monde. Tous déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quoiqu'il s'agisse d'une joie de façade pour Thran. Où donc était sa mère ? De plus, il n'avait pas manqué de noter l'absence de Thorin. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il devine qu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais où ? Et dans quel état ? Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait rien faire.

A la fin de ce repas fort convivial, au moment où Thran allait demander aux autres s'ils avaient vu sa mère, la porte de la suite de Thorin s'ouvrit, le laissant apparaitre, immédiatement suivit de Drina. Les nains se turent, et contemplèrent les deux visages. Ils s'attendaient à tout : des larmes, de la colère, ou même des traces de coups, allez savoir avec leurs tempéraments bouillants. Mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir de la peur dans les yeux de leur souverain. Thran détailla un peu plus attentivement sa mère. Elle était tout simplement terrorisée. Par quoi ? A lui de le découvrir. Bien vite, Thorin et Drina reprirent leurs masques impassibles et souriants, comme si de rien n'était. Pour ça, ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre.

-« Et bien mes amis, vous ne nous attendez donc pas pour déjeuner ? » déclara Thorin avec emphase.

-« Nous sommes désolés mon oncle, » répondit Fili pour tout le groupe. « Comme d'habitude tu es levé avant nous, nous avons pensé que tu étais déjà sortit. »

-« Sans compter qu'avec ta convalescence, tu ne mangeais rien depuis plusieurs jours, » ajouta Kili.

-« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça arrive. Mais je pense que nous allons avoir un problème : j'ai enfin obtenu l'autorisation de retrouver une alimentation normale, mais il n'y a plus rien à manger ! »

Les nains baissèrent la tête, penauds. Mais à leur grande surprise, Thorin éclata de rire.

-« Je vais redemander de la nourriture aux cuisines. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Chacun des nains répondit par la négative. Thran vit alors Thorin se tendre. Oh, c'était presque imperceptible, mais c'était tout de même repérable pour un œil attentif à ce genre de choses. Bien que visiblement, il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Thorin se tourna très légèrement vers Drina, mais cette dernière ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

-« Moi je déjeunerai bien, je n'ai pas mangé non plus ce matin. »

Thran écarquilla les yeux de surprise à cette réponse. Sa mère ne mangeait qu'occasionnellement le matin, pour ne pas dire jamais. Cette fois il en était sûr, il y avait anguille sous roche. Et quand Drina croisa le regard de son fils, elle put lire tout son questionnement. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un calme relatif. Kili et Fili tentaient bien de détendre l'atmosphère, aidés en cela par Bofur, mais rien n'y faisait. Ni Thorin, ni Drina ne semblaient prêts à desserrer les dents. Bien que conservant en permanence leur sourire de façade. Et de leur côté, Thran et Boldur n'étaient guère loquace, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes aux questions qu'on leur posait.

Dès la fin du repas, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Thran saisit vivement la main de sa mère et l'entraina dans leurs appartements. Avant même qu'elle ne réplique, il la fit assoir vivement dans un fauteuil et referma soigneusement la porte, sous le regard ébahi de la compagnie. Sans se soucier d'eux ni du visage interloqué de sa mère, il s'assit en face d'elle. Et attendit. Il ne parlerait pas le premier, c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Les longues minutes d'un silence pesant s'égrenèrent. Mais il était patient, il avait tout son temps. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. Et Drina craqua.

-« Que veux-tu ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Le regard de Thran se fit plus insistant. Et légèrement réprobateur aussi.

-« Maman… pas de ça avec, s'il te plait… Tu sais très bien ce qu'il ne va pas…»

D'un geste fluide, il dégagea le poignard à se ceinture et le lui tendit. D'une main tremblante, Drina le saisit et le rangea. Elle souffla, et baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait éclairer son fils. Mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ? Comment lui faire entendre qu'elle avait tout simplement paniqué ? Que dans son désespoir et sa colère elle avait perdu toute conscience de ses actes ? Comment ? Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui dit.

-« J'ai paniqué… « dit-elle, les yeux toujours baissés. « J'étais complètement bouleversée, et je ne savais plus trop qui j'étais, où j'étais, ni même ce que je faisais. »

Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard soucieux de son fils. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, il la coupa.

-« Et… qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il.

Au fond de lui, il le savait déjà. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait besoin qu'elle le lui dise. Drina de son côté fut bien tentée de lui répondre _« tu le sais déjà »_, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Mais elle comprenait aussi le besoin de son fils de l'entendre de vive voix. Elle ne pouvait pas changer les passé, mais elle pouvait tenter de réparer ses erreurs. Elle inspira profondément. Sa réponse tenait en un seul mot.

-« Thorin. »

Thran hocha la tête lentement, presque mécaniquement. Drina vit ses poings se resserrer, et son visage blanchir. Délicatement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais qu'il repoussa en se levant brusquement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » hurla-t-il.

-« Thran… » appela doucement Drina.

-« Non ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, Drina se leva de son fauteuil et se tourna vers son fils. Et lui sourit. C'est ce sourire sincère, plus que la sérénité de sa mère, qui calma Thran, autant qu'il le surprit. Lentement, il inspira, expira, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Et regarda sa mère, interrogateur.

-« Thran, tu dois comprendre que cela restera entre lui et moi. Ni toi, ni personne ne saura le moindre mot de ce qui s'est dit hier. »

Thran resta ébahi quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis il hocha la tête, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec sa mère. Si elle voulait quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence ne le voulait pas, alors rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle était tellement butée ! Et puis, il comprenait sa décision. Et il comprenait également qu'il n'avait pas à interférer. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû d'ailleurs. Cette leçon lui avait bien suffit. Plus jamais, jamais il ne se mêlerait des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas ! Enfin, sauf quand elles concernaient sa mère et Thorin, car dans ces cas là, il est toujours un peu concerné n'est ce pas ?

Renonçant à lui arracher des aveux complets, il sourit également, et serra sa mère sans ses bras. Heureux, et simplement soulagé de la savoir saine et sauve. Drina répondit à son étreinte, et feignit d'ignorer les quelques larmes qui coulèrent des yeux de son fils. Ils n'avaient que trop pleuré, ils devaient aller de l'avant à présent.

Résolu, enfin apaisés, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte pour rejoindre les autres. Ils se sourirent, et Thran l'ouvrit. Là, un spectacle pour le moins inattendu les attendait. Choqué, ils contemplaient Boldur, qui avait attrapé Thorin au col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et qui à présent le bourrait de coups de poings. La compagnie, abasourdie, ne réagissait pas.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » hurlait Boldur, accompagnant chacun de ses coups par des insultes et des cris. « Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! J'ai juré de te faire payer la moindre larme qui coulerait de ses yeux ! Et toi, toi tu l'as fait pleurer quand même ! Et son poignet, tu l'as vu son poignet ? Elle a essayé de se suicider, merde ! A cause de toi, espèce d'imbécile, à cause de toi ! »

Chaque coup semblait plus fort que le précédent. Bientôt, Thorin renonça à essayer de se défendre, encaissant simplement. Dodelinant de la tête, les paupières clauses, personne n'aurait pu dire s'il était conscient ou non. Mais bientôt, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Comme attiré magnétiquement, son regard se vrilla immédiatement à celui de Drina. Bleu contre brun. Désespoir contre désespoir. Épuisé par ce maigre effort, Thorin referma les yeux, se laissant balloter comme une poupée de chiffon. C'en était trop pour Drina, qui ne pouvait supporter la vue d'un tel massacre.

-« Arrête ! »

Sa voix claqua, sèche et impérieuse. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Y compris Thran. Y compris Boldur. Y compris Thorin. Tous la regardaient, curieux, inquiets, attendant qu'elle rende son verdict. Alors elle détourna les yeux.

-« Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »

L'ambiance, déjà glaciale, s'alourdit un peu plus. Sans y prendre garde, Boldur lâcha Thorin, qui s'effondra au sol. Immédiatement, ses neveux se portèrent vers lui et le soutinrent. Sans un mot de plus, Drina quitta la pièce, suivie sur le champs par son fils et Boldur. Si le regard des deux hommes s'était attardé sur Thorin, respectivement avec culpabilité et colère, Drina n'avait pas une fois posé les yeux sur lui.

Personne ne vit la larme solitaire couler sur sa joue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Fleurs fanées meurent**_  
><em><strong> Noir et blanc<strong>_  
><em><strong> Seules couleurs d'un futur<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qui est déjà le passé pour nous deux<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES DE CHAPITRE<span> :**

**La chanson est "Vivre ou survivre" de Daniel Balavoine  
><strong>

**Et bonne nouvelle, avant le chapitre 14, ce sera un bonus, PDV Drina.**

**Review ?**


	16. Bonus 2 : Enfance

**Salut tout le monde ! Bonne année, bonne santé, beaucoup de bonheur et tout le toutim !  
><strong>

**Alors aujourd'hui petit bonus PDV Drina sur elle et son fils. Et avec un jour d'avance, un !**** Histoire de**** commencer l'année en beauté !**

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Noooo Aime, Luna Lightwood, Sabrinabella, in the moon97, Vincent Aguila, Elfolle, Maariie09 et Miss Egypte pour leur review.**

**Réponse à Maariie09 : Glacial, c'est le cas de le dire. Bonjour l'ambiance ! Boldur ne se fera pas défoncer. (Thorin l'avait quand même mérité !) Non, Thran ne déteste pas Thorin. Comme tu l'as dit, il est juste furax. Tu vas voir un peu dans ce bonus ce que je veux dire...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bonus 2 : Enfance**

**.**

Je me relevais, soupirant légèrement. Le soleil tapait fort, et j'avais oublié mon chapeau à la maison. Épuisée, je m'affalais dans l'herbe, et m'y laissais tomber avec bonheur. A tâtons, je saisis la gourde à mes côté, et en bu avidement de longues gorgées. J'avais oublié à quel point l'été était chaud dans cette région. Il était bien plus doux en Comté… Soupirant légèrement, je me remis debout, bien déterminée à finir de cueillir ces herbes avant l'heure de mes visites. Une épidémie de fièvre estivale avait touché le village, et j'avais absolument besoin de ces plantes pour mes décoctions.

Ce ne fut qu'après les longues heures d'un travail intense que je finis de réunir la quantité d'herbes nécessaires. J'inspirai lentement, légèrement essoufflée par l'effort, et essuyait mon front humide de sueur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rassembler les différents paniers et les ramener au village. Trois ou quatre voyages devraient suffire. Alors que je me penchais pour saisir le premier, j'entendis une petite voix suraigüe m'interpeller.

-« Maman ! »

J'eus tout juste le temps de lâcher mes affaires et d'ouvrir grand les bras qu'une tornade brune s'y engouffra, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse. J'éclatais de rire devant l'empressement de mon fils.

-« Regarde ! Maman, regarde ! »

-« Et qu'est ce que je dois regarder mon ange ? » demandai-je, caressant doucement ses longues mèches indisciplinés.

-« J'ai fait un dessin, regarde ! »

-« Montre-moi ça alors ! » m'exclamai-je.

Visiblement ravi de mon enthousiasme, il me tendit une feuille de parchemin, et leva de grands yeux vers moi, attendant avec impatience mon verdict. Prenant pour temps pour ne pas abimer la feuille, je la dépliais soigneusement, et contemplais avec émotion le nouveau chef-d'œuvre de mon fils. Il adorait dessiner, et les murs de la maison disparaissaient sous ses tableaux.

Toute la moitié supérieure de la feuille était teinte à l'encre bleue, détrempant presque le papier. Ce bleu intense était tranché par endroit par des tâches vertes et marron. Bon, le ciel et des arbres, jusque là ça va. J'avisais les petits points rouges dans les arbres.

-« Ce sont des pommes ? » demandai-je doucement.

-« Voui maman, c'est des pommes ! Mais regarde dessous !»

Je portais alors mon regard sur la moitié inférieure du dessin, où se trouvaient deux personnages. Ou du moins, ce qui y ressemblait. Le premier personnage, celui de gauche, était probablement une femme, d'après la tâche rougeâtre vaguement triangulaire, devant probablement représenter une robe. Les boucles des cheveux, soigneusement dessinées au crayon jaune, faisait nettement ressortir les deux petite billes marrons représentant les yeux. Je souris en reconnaissant mon portrait. Mais le deuxième personnage par contre… Il était habillé tout en bleu, le même bleu que Thran avait utilisé pour le ciel. Il avait également de longs cheveux noirs descendant… jusqu'aux genoux ? A moins que ce ne soit une cape ? Ainsi que ce qui semblait être une longue barbe de la même couleur. Au niveau des yeux, le papier avait été percé, surement par une trop grande pression du crayon. Mais je distinguais néanmoins une légère auréole bleue sur les bords du trou.

-« Alors là, c'est moi, » dis-je en désignant le personnage de gauche, tandis que Thran hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Mais le deuxième ? Ce n'est pas Boldur, il a les cheveux blonds, pas bruns. »

-« C'est pas tonton Boldur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il croisa ses petits bras sous sa poitrine dans une posture boudeuse, et leva vers moi un regard joueur. Une devinette ? Très bien…

-« Euh… c'est Elrond ? » demandai-je après quelques secondes de réflexion, me prenant au jeu.

-« Bah non maman, parrain il est beaucoup plus grand que toi ! T'es toute riquiqui à côté de lui ! »

Pendant de longues minutes, j'énumérais toutes les personnes que je connaissais, et surtout qu'il connaissait, mais rien. En désespoir de cause, je continuais même avec les femmes et les enfants. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je voyais le sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il se moquait de moi ? Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, si j'étais incapable de deviner !

-« J'abandonne ! » finis-je par souffler, m'affalant au sol.

Rampant dans l'herbe, mon petit garçon s'approcha de moi en riant et se colla tout contre mon flanc.

-« T'es nulle maman ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

-« Comment ça je suis nulle ? » m'écriai-je, faussement en colère.

En guise de représailles, je l'assaillis de chatouilles, le faisant rire aux éclats. Bientôt, de petites larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-« Stop maman ! Stop ! » réussit-il à hoqueter entre deux fous rires.

Craignant qu'il ne finisse par s'étouffer, j'arrêtais mes chatouilles, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Les joues rougies, le regard étincelant, il était magnifique. C'était mon bébé, mon petit garçon. Tendrement, j'ébouriffais ses cheveux. Puis l'attirant dans une étreinte, je le berçais lentement et me mis à fredonner sa comptine préférée. Beaucoup de personnes du village pensaient que j'étais trop collante avec lui, que je le maternais trop. Mais à vrai dire, je n'écoutais pas les mauvaises langues. C'était lui et moi, point. Nous deux, contre le reste du monde. Entendant sa respiration s'apaiser peu à peu je compris qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Il est vrai que l'heure de la sieste était depuis longtemps passée. Mais il me restait une question...

-« Dis-moi mon ange, qui était-ce sur ton dessin ? » chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Il ôta le pouce de sa bouche, et me répondit d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

-« C'est papa… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Il rêve couché sur un parquet**_  
><em><strong> Dans les bras de son père<strong>_  
><em><strong> Dessiné à la craie<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tous les soirs en secret<strong>_  
><em><strong> Ce dessin il le fait<strong>_  
><em><strong> Trait pour trait<strong>_  
><em><strong> À partir d'un portrait<strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit étai tombée depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. _« C'est papa »_. Ces deux petits mots tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête. _Papa_. Thran s'était toujours beaucoup intéressé à _lui_, me posait des questions sur son apparence, son caractère, ses habitudes. Comme tous les petits garçons qui s'imaginent une figure paternelle plus ou moins réelle. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il _le_ représentait sur un dessin. Maintenant que je le savais, c'était évident. J'avais raconté à Thran que son père avait les yeux bleus, ainsi que des cheveux noirs, tout comme sa barbe. Et que sa couleur préférée était le bleu.

Je soupirais, effleurant doucement du bout des doigts la feuille de parchemin. Ce morceau de papier, qui représentait tant de choses. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années que j'avais rejoint la communauté, je n'avais jamais réussit à occulter totalement les souvenirs de _lui_. Et Thran _lui_ ressemblait tant ! Malgré moi, je le voyais _lui_, à chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur mon petit garçon. Et si ces souvenirs me faisaient souffrir, ils m'apportaient aussi paix et réconfort. Quand Thran fut en âge de comprendre, j'avais commencé à lui parler de _lui_. Je le devais, mon fils en avait besoin. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux. Comme un deuil, commencé et jamais terminé. Comme une blessure, jamais tout à fait cicatrisée. Ce soir, plus que n'importe quel autre, _il_ me manquait.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Renonçant à m'endormir, je me levai de mon lit, enfilai une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, puis me dirigeai vers le salon. Je connaissais bien la maison, et la lumière de la lune suffisait à m'éclairer. Mais en passant devant la chambre de Thran, j'eus la surprise de voir une raie lumineuse sous la porte, et une ombre qui s'agitait. Voulant me rapprocher, je fis malencontreusement craquer une latte de parquet. L'ombre se figea. Abandonnant l'idée d'être discrète, j'ouvris la porte.

Thran était assis au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumées, et à côté de lui se trouvait un petit tas de morceaux de charbon. Il en tenait un à la main. Et partout au sol, les traits laissés par la poussière noire. Je regardais mon fils, interrogatrice. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais il avait les yeux baissés. M'avançant pour me mettre à côté de lui, je reconnu alors la forme dessiné. Un visage. Et pas n'importe quel visage, j'en étais certaine. Saisissant à mon tour un éclat de charbon, je m'accroupis en commençai à esquisser quelques traits.

-« Il avait un menton volontaire, et la mâchoire un peu plus anguleuse… »

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTES DE CHAPITRE :<strong>

**Bon, voilà un petit bonus qui n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Mais quand j'ai entendu cette chanson, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive dessus. Les paroles sont celles de la chanson "Le portrait" de Calogero, avec une petite modification.**

**Review ?**


	17. Rester pour mieux s'éloigner

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis super contente, mon mini-Thran a fait l'unanimité ! Mais de toute façon, tout le monde adore le grand... pourquoi les choses auraient-elles été différentes avec le petit ?**

**Sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui... (Nous sommes toujours vendredi, je suis dans les temps !)... Bon sang, si vous saviez le mal de chien que j'ai eu à le sortir ! Mais quand ça veut pas... Enfin le voilà finalement, tout chaud du jour !**

**Merci à Sabrinabella, Aliena Wyvern, in the moon97, Noooo Aime, Vincent Aguila, Luna Lightwood, Miss Egypte, Crystalyn, Lectriceassidue, Maariie09 et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review.**

**Réponse à lectriceassidue : Pour moi, la réaction de Drina... coulait de source... Elle peut ressentir ce qu'elle veut, c'est son problème; Mis ça reste le père de Thran.**

**Réponse à Maarie09 : Il est à croquer, hein ? Théoriquement, il n'y a pas d'autres bonus "mini-Thran" de prévu, mais rien n'est définitif !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre 14 : Rester pour mieux s'éloigner**

**.**

_Sans un mot de plus, Drina quitta la pièce, suivie sur le champs par son fils et Boldur. […] Personne ne vit la larme solitaire couler sur sa joue._

La porte du salon claqua violemment derrière elle. Pour se rouvrir aussitôt sur Thran et Boldur, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'avaient suivis. Voulant empêcher qu'ils voient son visage défait, elle accéléra le pas et se dirigea presque en courant vers sa chambre. Seule. Elle voulait être seule.

-« Drina ! »

La voix de Boldur, sèche et précise, avait résonné dans le silence de la pièce tel un ordre. Comme par automatisme, Drina s'était figé devant son ton autoritaire, sans pour autant se retourner. Elle dissimula ses mains légèrement tremblantes dans les plis de sa robe. La tête baissée, elle gardait les yeux obstinément clos pour empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues blêmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle de Thran.

-« Maman… »

Ce simple mot, prononcé d'une voix douce, eut pour effet de la faire craquer. Elle aurait pu affronter sa déception, sa colère. Mais pas toute cette compassion. Renonçant à rester digne, elle éclata en sanglots. Immédiatement, Thran l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-« Pourquoi… » murmura-t-elle difficilement, d'une voix hachée. « Pourquoi j'ai dit… et lui… »

Des paroles sans queue ni tête, des cris étranglés, des hoquets de douleur. C'était plus une crise d'hystérie qu'une réelle prise de conscience, Thran en était certain. Toute la peur accumulée à l'idée de ces retrouvaille, la tristesse et la déception devant la façon dont elles se sont déroulés… la douleur, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait osé espérer… Sans un mot, il resserra son emprise sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être consolée, ni rassurée. De toute manière, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle n'écouterait pas un mot de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Non, pour l'instant, elle avait simplement besoin de présence.

Doucement, Boldur s'approcha à son tour et enlaça la mère et le fils avec une prévenance qui lui était peu coutumière. Thran ne réagit pas, plus concentré sur sa mère que sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ils restèrent là, de longues minutes. Silencieux mais présents. Même quand les sanglots de Drina s'espacèrent, puis se tarirent, ils conservèrent leur étreinte. Ensembles.

Puis, Drina releva la tête. Les yeux rougis et encore embués de larmes, elle leur sourit. Mais malgré le désespoir encore nettement visible dans son regard, son sourire était sincère. Tendrement, Thran lui sourit à son tour, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Bien que la situation ne s'y prête guère. Avec délicatesse, il enlaça sa mère une dernière fois, puis relâcha son étreinte. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Boldur, qui avec tact s'était éloigné de quelques pas quand Drina avait finit par reprendre pied.

Drina souffla un grand coup, et redressa le buste. Maintenant, finit de se laisser aller. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse manipuler par ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs. Que ce soit de la colère, ou plus incroyable, de l'affection. Non, à présent elle se comporterait uniquement comme la guérisseuse venue de loin pour sauver un roi, et qu'on avait gracieusement proposé d'héberger quelques temps. Rôle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter d'ailleurs. Elle serait froide et distante, et n'en éprouverai pas la moindre culpabilité. C'était son droit, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, c'était lui qui en premier lieu l'avait rejeté, elle ne faisait que respecter sa demande… Elle souffla une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt soupira. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même, ni à croire en ce qu'elle pensait, alors comment jouer le jeu ?

-« Maman ? » l'interpella Thran d'une voix interrogatrice.

Drina sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Thran l'appeler.

-« Maman, est-ce-que tu… »

-« On y va ? » le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde de faire part à quiconque de ses état d'âmes. Et encore moins à Thran. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment de la situation. Elle lui adressa un sourire, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Et Thran n'était pas dupe. Il lui parla doucement, comme on s'adresserait à un enfant trop buté pour entendre ce qu'on avait à lui dire.

-« Maman, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Non, n'essaye pas de me mentir, » dit-il, la voyant prêt à l'interrompre, « je te connais trop pour ça. Tu ne vas pas bien, point. C'est un fait, et il est non négociable. Mais maintenant, j'ai une question à te poser, une seule : préfères-tu que nous rentrions au village ? Et je ne te demande pas ce qui te semble le mieux, mais ce que tu veux vraiment… »

Une nouvelle fois, Thran avait bien cerné le cœur du problème. Comme toujours, il fallait le dire. Son bébé avait grandit, et il la connaissait trop pour son propre bien. Mais il lui fallait répondre, et elle devait avouer que son fils lui posait une colle. Que voulait-elle vraiment ?

Rentrer au village ? Choisir la solution la plus simple, la plus facile. Cependant, on pouvait attribuer beaucoup de défauts à Drina, mais elle n'était pas lâche. Pourtant… elle devait avouer que cette solution la tentait bien. Partir loin d'ici, retourner à sa petite vie confortable, ne plus souffrir… Mais refuser d'espérer, aussi… Car bien qu'elle cherche à tous prix à l'étouffer, la petite flamme de l'espoir n'était pas tout à fait éteinte. Peut-être restait-il une chance ? Aussi infime soit-elle, pourquoi refuser de la saisir ? Même s'il était plus probable que les choses ne s'arrangent pas, et au contraire qu'elles empirent. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se donner une contenance. Et derrière le noir de ses paupières closes, c'est le visage de Thorin qui lui apparut. Pas le visage froid et distant qu'il avait affiché récemment, mais les traits apaisés et le sourire d'il y a quarante-cinq ans. Elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Encore. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si faible ?

-« Je reste, » décréta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Merci à ceux qui crachent sur ma route_**  
><strong><em>Merci à ceux qui gâchent et qui s'en foutent<em>**  
><strong><em>Remercie même à genoux<em>**  
><strong><em>Remercie même sous les coups<em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine la porte refermée derrière les trois protagonistes, toute la compagnie se précipita vers Thorin, qui vacillant ne tenait qu'à grand peine sur ses jambes. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, emplies des questions que les nains ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de poser.

-« Thorin ? Mon oncle ? Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux t'assoir ? Ton visage te fait mal ? Est-ce que tu… »

Thorin ne répondit pas, ses yeux refusant de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la porte qui avait claqué derrière elle. Peu à peu, voyant son manque de réaction, les nains finirent pas se taire. Thorin souffla, et d'une voix lasse demanda une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée, Oin accroupit à ses côtés, nettoyant délicatement ses blessures. Mais malgré l'alcool qu'il utilisait, Thorin ne sentait pas la douleur de ses plaies à vif.

Par Mahal, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Une fois Drina sortie avec son fils, Boldur avait foncé vers lui comme un boulet de canon, et sans la moindre explication, avait commencé à le frapper. Il avait un temps pensé se défendre, mais en entendant Boldur éructer les raisons de sa colère… Ainsi, c'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Elle s'était tranché les veines. Par sa faute. Il s'en doutait, mais s'en entendre accuser faisait mal. Alors il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé faire, parce qu'il méritait ces coups.

A un moment, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait rouvert les yeux. Et croisé le regard brun chatoyant de Drina. Mais il n'avait pas su lire ce qui y était inscrit. Son visage était blême, ses mains tremblantes. Ça il le voyait, il le comprenait. Mais ses yeux… Une lueur étrange y brillait. De la… peur ? De la compassion ? De la colère ? Aucune de ses émotions ne semblait convenir. Pourtant, elle avait crié à Boldur de s'arrêter. Il avait relevé la tête, espérant naïvement. Puis… _« Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »_ Il avait beau faire semblant, et rester d'apparence impassible, intérieurement il souffrait. A un point inimaginable. Pourquoi ? Après tout, ce n'était guère plus horrible que ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que cette fois-ci il avait osé espérer ? Surement… Enfin, les coups de Boldur s'étaient arrêtés, c'était déjà ça…

Soudain, le sortant de ses pensées, la porte claquée un peu plus tôt se rouvrit sur Drina, accompagnée de son fils et de Boldur. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas regarder dans sa direction, mais Thorin, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, pouvait voir ses yeux rougies et ses joues encore humides. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Personne ne parlait. Absolument personne. Tout était… mort… Les deux camps se regardaient, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pourtant il finit par être rompu, et une distraction offerte par la personne la plus inattendue qui soit.

-« Dame Drina, » demanda Oin, ajustant soigneusement son cornet acoustique. « Je dois avouer que je suis curieux de savoir quels moyens vous avez utilisés afin de soigner notre roi. Accepteriez-vous de me les montrer ? »

Drina, prenant, cette demande pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une diversion, accepta immédiatement.

-« Bien sûr, venez avec moi, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton précipité, et trop enjoué pour être sincère.

Elle saisit vivement le bras d'Oin, et le traina dans ses appartements, sous le regard ébahi des nains.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J**_e tends les mains, les deux poings_**  
><strong><em> A ceux qui les ont lié<em>**  
><strong><em> Je tends mon cœur, mon honneur<em>**  
><strong><em> Oubliés<em>**  
><strong><em> Je donne aussi le temps passé à me défendre<em>**  
><strong><em> Quant à l'amour, je sais très bien à qui le rendre<em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Les jours passèrent lentement. Si l'ambiance était moins pesante que quelques jours plus tôt, la distance volontaire entre Thorin et Drina semblait peser sur le moral de tous. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pour preuve, leur « interaction » la plus longue s'était déroulée la veille. « Peux-tu me passer le sel ? » avait demandé Thorin. Sans la regarder évidemment. Et elle le lui avait donné, l'ignorant tout aussi consciencieusement. « Ne mange pas trop salé, tu es encore convalescent, » voilà ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Et tous les nains se regardaient discrètement, atterrés devant le spectacle oh combien ridicule qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. C'était pitoyable… Mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose.

Drina se promenait dans les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas encore familière de l'architecture si particulière d'Erebor, et plus d'une voix elle s'était égarée ou avait dû rebrousser chemin en arrivant dans un cul-de-sac. Levant les yeux, essayant de se repérer à l'aide des dorures ornant les murs, elle heurta tout coup quelqu'un violemment, manquant de la faire tomber au sol. Se ressaisissant et s'apprêtant à s'excuser pour son inattention, elle fut coupée par la voix colérique de son vis-à-vis.

-« Bon sang mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose que Drina exécrait, c'était le manque de respect, et plus que tout, la mauvaise foi. Elle était certes en tord, mais si ce nain avait regardé où il allait, ils ne se seraient pas heurtés. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et tachant d'avoir l'air le plus digne possible malgré ses cheveux décoiffés, elle interpella l'inconnu, qui s'apprêtait à partir sans s'excuser.

-« A ce que je sache, vous êtes tout autant en tord que moi monsieur, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix méprisante. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'elle était petite, non mais !

Le nain se retourna lentement vers elle pour lui faire face. Il était blond, et ses deux yeux gris perle brillaient d'une colère malsaine. Néanmoins la coupe de ses vêtements et la richesse des tissus rebrodés lui indiquait clairement à quelle classe sociale appartenait ce nain. Aisé. Elle le vit relever un menton volontaire, et la toiser avec morgue. Très aisé.

-« Vous ignorez à qui vous parlez, » grinça le nain d'un ton chargé de menace.

Parce que c'était sensé l'intimider ?

-« Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point monsieur, je vous en prie, présentez-vous… »

Et pourquoi ne pas lui faire une courbette tant qu'elle y était ? Le nain paru un instant décontenancé par l'impertinence qu'affichait Drina. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Mais bien vite, il redressa le buste et la fixa, les traits encore plus colériques, si cela était possible.

-« Je suis Tender, fils de Tendril, seigneur de la cité de Daincher des Monts de Fer, et conseiller du roi, » déclara-t-il avec emphase, d'un ton orgueilleux.

Drina esquissa une légère révérence moqueuse.

-« Veuillez m'excuser mon bon seigneur, j'ignorais l'honneur qu'il m'était fait en vous bousculant. »

-« Espèce d'insolente, tu… »

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La voix venait du couloir derrière Drina, et trop prise dans cette altercation elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver. Elle se tourna, et découvrit avec stupeur Thorin, qui visiblement était là depuis un moment. Sans hésiter elle s'inclina, et elle remarqua que Tender faisait de même.

-« Il n'y a rien votre majesté, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton trop cérémonieux pour être naturel. « Je faisais la connaissance de votre… conseiller… »

Dans sa bouche, le mot sonnait plus comme une insulte. Cancrelat, misérable, voilà ce qu'on entendait.

-« Avec votre permission votre majesté, » reprit Tender, trop heureux de cette excuse, « je vais me retirer. »

-« Faites sire Tender, faites, » répondit Thorin d'une voix lasse, visiblement désireux de le voir partir.

Le nain s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis après un dernier regard mauvais à l'encontre de Drina, s'en alla. Dès que le nain fut hors de vue, Drina se tourna vers Thorin, furieuse.

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

-« Je suis encore ici chez moi que je sache. »

Extérieurement, Thorin était calme. Il avait tous les droits, il était le roi ici. Pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise devant le feu qui brûlait dans les prunelles de Drina. Et surtout par le fait qu'elle lui adressait volontairement la parole, après plusieurs jours de silence.

-« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, » continua-t-elle. _Mais elle en avait eu envie._

-« Tu n'en avais pas besoin, en effet, » lui répondit-il. _Mais lui avait besoin d'elle._

Ils se turent, simplement, comme si tout avait été dit. Ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine manière. La tension était pesante, et l'air était chargé d'électricité. Face à face, figés dans une posture raide, les poings serrés et les traits de marbre. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le silence, encore. Presque imperceptiblement, un léger sourire vint ourler les lèvres de Thorin, et Drina ne put qu'y répondre, malgré elle. Ils se souriaient, simplement. Toujours silencieux.

Mais bien vite, ils furent rattrapés par la réalité. Drina secoua la tête, chassant du même geste le sourire de ses lèvres et l'étincelle de ses yeux. Puis, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, elle se détourna, et s'en alla d'une démarche légèrement hésitante par le couloir. Thorin ne la lâcha pas un instant du regard.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTES DE CHAPITRE<span> :**

**Un pas en avant, pour trois pas en arrière... Pfff, ces deux là... Dites-moi, vous connaissez le mot "concession" ? **

**Bon, sinon ça devrai vous rassurer, mais on a atteint "théoriquement" le pire de leur relation dans ce chapitre (enfin, je crois ?) On en est pas encore à la remise en couple (loin de là !) mais on va ENFIN pouvoir esquisser un rapprochement.**

**Ah, et pour info, Tender et la ville de Daincher n'existe pas.**

**La chanson est "Merci" d'Emmanuel Moire et Claire Joseph .**

**Review ?**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Tout le monde est au courant des tragiques événements des derniers jours. J'ai publié un texte intitulé "Je suis Charlie", version Hobbit, pour rendre hommage aux victimes. Je cherche à en faire un recueil participatif. Allez voir, lisez, et si le cœur vous en dit, écrivez vous aussi sur le sujet. Envoyez moi vos textes, ils seront publiés à la suite.<br>**

**#JeSuisCharlie**


End file.
